Whirlpools Revenge
by fanwriter10101
Summary: 300 years ago the Avatar sealed off the Whirlpool Nation from the rest of the world due to them not being blessed by the spirit, for 300 years the people of Whirlpool waited and waited. There technology beyond anything the rest of the world has ever seen, even the Fire Nation. Now 300 years later they have being unsealed. There Great Crusade begins now! I don't own the picture!
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys, I hope you enjoy it and don't worry Rise of a Sage will be updated during the spring breaks. **

The Nation of Whirlpool Islands was the most isolated place in the whole world. It was isolated due to the fact that no one from there could bend. It was because of their inability to bend that led to their isolation from the rest of the world. People talked about legends of how the sprites crushed all the Island nations people to never bend and as a result people stopped going there, even traders. The avatar himself never went to Whirlpool Island nation. However the Whirlpool people were blessed with two things; their minds and ability to manifest golden chains.

The Whirlpool people were blessed with minds that created machines far ahead of their times, technology that the other nations could even dream of. Their ability to control gold chains were the most dangerous of all as it had the ability to suck away their opponents energy, which could be very dangerous to benders, however even with all their advancements they would never be able to share it with the world as the avatar sealed there nation away. They were stuck on their islands never to interact with other nations, only from the outside could their nation be unsealed.

That was the turning point. The people of Whirlpool were enraged that the avatar, the one who kept balance dare seal them away! Thus the seeds of hatred and the outcry for vengeance were placed, and for 300 hundred they waited, the endured, they advanced, they trained, and waited for the day till a foolish _outsider, _as they called others, to unseal them and when they were free they would carry out their crusade of vengeance. That day would come when the new avatar would reawaken.

**Land of Whirlpools: Uzushiogakure-Capitol of Whirlpool Island:**

Uzushiogakure was the capitol of the Whirlpool Islands. It was also the seat of the royal family who controlled and ruled over Whirlpool Islands; the Uzumaki's. The Uzumaki's were one of the first and the oldest family to live on Whirlpool Islands and as a result they invested into the land. This natural lead them to gained more political power thus making them the rulers of the many Islands. Unlike other rulers they Uzumaki's were kind and easy going people, in-fact most of the Uzumaki's loved pranking.

A boy sat on his chair overlooking his table which was littered with maps. He had blood red hair, violet eyes and fair skin. This was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Uzumaki, the current rulers of Whirlpool Island. Naruto was a very interesting boy for his age. Ever since he was 4 he was all ways learning and when he reached the age of 8 he started his training in his golden chains, and other such as political, and educational. He was a very bright boy, with an intelligent mind and a furious temper to go along with like his mother. When he reached 12 he started his military training regarding military strategy, tactics and firearms training.

Whirlpool had a very unique military. For starters everyone had to serve in the military for at least 2 years from there you would be put in reserves and be called upon in the defense of the homeland. Unlike other nations they had discovered gunpowder 200 years ago and as such there firearms have developed greatly, but the navy was their pride and joy. Their fleets consisted of massive metal ships with massive guns ranging from 6 inches to 18 inches. Some of their ships were designed to be fast for hit and run operations, while others slow with massive cannons to with enough firepower to level the fire nation, some were considered the jack of all trades with good enough speed and good enough firepower. Then there were the so called "flattops" these had a command structure in the middle to the side while having a flat deck for their flying terrors called airplanes. For now their fleets remained in anchor since there really was no mission.

When he was 16 he completed his training and began draw many plans of attack ageist the outsiders when his nation was unsealed. Ever generation of Uzumaki did this and when they died out there children's carried on their tradition. Life wasn't was for him, when he was four his father passed away, his mother who was pregnant at the time with his sister grew depressed, but pulled through thanks to him. When his sister, Mito, was born a few months after his father's death Naruto swore that he would protect her. He would be dammed if anyone hurts his sister. His sister had just begin her studies since she herself was 12.

"I don't even know if these maps will even be useful, I mean it's being 300 years surly new nations would have raised right?" Naruto asked himself, but then all of the sudden he felt a chill and right at that moment one of his guards rushed in.

"Lord Naruto, you mother, lady Kushina has summoned you." The guard said. Naruto nodded and got up.

"I wonder what mother wants?" he mumbled. It was then he was tackled by his sister.

"Brother! Where have you being!? I haven't seen you in days!" Mito said. Naruto chuckled. His sister was all was hyperactive.

"Calm down Mito, you know I was in my office most of the time, you could have seen me any time." Naruto said as he walked to meet his mother. Mito was walking besides him.

"I know that but your all ways working when you are in the office!" Mito answered. Naruto ruffled her hair.

"When you have the same job as me you'll understand." Naruto said as he opened the door to the throne room. Which right now was filled with officers from different branches of the military. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Eh what is going on here?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked towards him. The officers all bowed to their prince and princess. Kushina just smiled.

"Well you see son now is the time." She said and Naruto gasped. His eyes widened. Now was the time. Some fool on the outside had unsealed there nation. Now was the time for them to strike.

"So someone unsealed us?" Naruto asked. To which see nodded and gestured her hand and an officer from the air force branch walked up.

"Yes lord Naruto, and as to who out scout planes report of metal ships with coal engines heading towards us. Their insignia appears to be that of the fire nation, an armada of at least 200 ships is heading our way, but there ships are far too small and pose no threat to our superior vessels and they also have no anti air defenses which means that the outsiders are still lacking in technology." The officer said before stepping back.

"So I assume you want to lead our fleet's into battle?" Naruto asked. His mother nodded.

"Should I leave survivors?" Naruto asked.

"No, kill them all. Not a single one of their ships must escape." His mother answered Naruto nodded.

"All right I want all vessels to be prepared for battle and all planes on standby as well. I want all land divisions to prep for landing operations that will take place once this battle is over. Well don't just stand there move!" Naruto said as he left the room. The officers soon filled out to carry out their commanders order.

"Mother is brother really going to war?" Mito asked her mother.

"Yes, but don't worry your brother is a strong boy after all he is my son!" Kushina said as she smiled.

Everyone in the nation was cheering. 300 years off being isolated and sealed away they now have their chance of vengeance! Soon people saw as there two fleets departed from port with 1 left at port to protection. They didn't have the resources to build a 4th fleet, but that would no longer be an issue. With the new territory's they were bound to capture they would have all the resources in the world they needed.

**Fire Nation flag ship:**

The admiral of massive armada of the Fire Nation viewed out from the bridge. He grew a smile. They had over 200 ships that were fully loaded with troops, supplies and other resources they needed.

"Sir are you sure this was a wish?" This second in command asked.

"Yes it is. With the old Whirlpool Islands under our control we can secure the Southern Water Tribes. Not only that but the Whirlpool Island will be a great secret ship yard since very few know of its existence." The commander replied. This invasion was his idea, but before he could even think of doing such a thing he need the Fire lord approval. Many such as Iroh voiced their opinion stating that the Whirlpool nation should remain sealed away, but the Fire lord approved of the invasion. It took them two years to find the key to unseal the Whirlpool Islands and now they were steam towards it.

"I don't see why you are so afraid, I don't think that being isolated could help them. Those people who are weaker then the Southern Water tribes I me-" He couldn't finish his sentence because a one of his ship just went up in flames, all there was left was floating metal and wood.

"What just happened?!" He asked. Enraged that he had already lost a ship. No sooner did he say that more ship started to explode.

**High above the sky: Above the Fire Nation armada:**

A Kawanishi H8K (I will be using the Imperial Japanese navy for the navy) was flying above the Fire nation fleet.

"Target hit...it appears they are not aware who's attacking them." The radio men of the crew said.

"Don't blame them after all out battleships got more range then there's." A gunner replied.

_"H8K we are requesting more targets." _A voice came from the radio.

"Roger that Nagato sending the next set of targets..." The radio men said as he sent the Nagato class battleship. All the while seeing the Fire Nation lose one ship after another. Then they started to lose more. Soon another voice came through the radio.

_"This is battleship Mutsu, we are requesting targets as well." _The captain stated.

"Roger that sending targets..." The radio men said as he sent another set of targets.

The Fire Nation's armada was in flames. Ships were being blown apart and men were trying to save their lives, however their armor prevented them from swimming and drowned. Those were didn't have their armor were holding on to any floating wood or metal. They thought there were safe...there were wrong. Soon some strange sounds filled the air. The survivors looked around to find what was making it and they spotted many larger metal birds. Some thought the birds would save them, but it was not meant to be. The large metal birds started to fire upon them with some strange objects. Whatever they were they were ripping the men in the water apart.

"Come around for another strafing run, leave none of them alive!" The lead fighter said. Said fighter was a pure white with the Uzumaki family crest on each wing. This was the Zero fighter. Unmatched in speed, and agility. Soon more Zeros started to strafe the enemy troops in the water. A few hours later the sea was ready and black with floating bodies ever where. It was a massacre. The armada of 200 Fire Nation ships...wiped out like childes play.

"Sir out recon plane reports that all enemy ships are destroyed. The fighters have also confirmed that all enemy troops are dead. A total victory sir." A officer reported to his Captain.

"Good, but this is only just the beginning soon the world shall be united under one banner, and that will be the banner of the Whirlpool Nation..." The Captain said as he viewed outside the bridge of his ship to see two whole fleets moving past them, with them were troop transports, carriers, destroyers, cruisers, and most of all battleships. Now was the time for them to venture out of there island, to explore, to expand, to exploit, and to...exterminate.

"We are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, towards which our people have waited for many years. The eyes of our nation are upon us. Let us make sure we not fail them." The Captain said and soon the battleship falls into formation along with the whole fleet. There time was now.

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't bad. Oh and by the way I need to some beta testers so if you have free time and good with grammar them please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! I thank you all for the positive reviews you have given me, and I will do my best to build on this story. Enjoy the chapter.**

The South Pole home to the Southern Water tribe, sister of the Northern Water tribe. The two poles are always covered in ice and snow, but people still lived on as if it were normal for them. However what people did not know was that both poles had massive reservoirs of oil. Now to any other nation oil isn't a big deal yet, save for the Fire Nation, but even to them it is not necessary. For the Whirlpool Nation however it is a different story. Their entire military runs on oil they were lucky that there Island Nation had massive oil reservoirs itself and they had stocked up on lots of oil since most of the vessels didn't needed it due to them staying at port for a very long time. Now however it was different. They were going to wave war and they were going to needed oil sooner or later and so the first target was chosen, the South Pole.

There was also another reason why they wanted to take the South Pole. Long before them being sealed away by the avatar the South Pole was part of the Whirlpool Nation. It was part of their homeland. The North Pole Water tribe wanted to expand, but if they tried then they would have to fight the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdome, and the Air nomads lived up high, so who else to attack then people who couldn't even bend? It was a massacre, towns and villages were destroyed and Water tribe towns and villages built in their place. Built upon their sacrifice. It didn't help that the other Nations helped the North drive out or outright kill the Whirlpool natives. The Whirlpool Island were located South of the Fire Nation and West of the Southern Air Temple. A great place to build a naval base.

"Sir the second fleet has reached the Southern air Temple, but after scouting the area it seems that all the Air benders there are dead." A soldier reported. Naruto raised an eye brow.

"So there dead? What of the other temple? What did our reconnaissance recon have to say about them?" Naruto asked.

"Same thing sir, just a bunch of bones and skeletons." The soldier replied. This got Naruto thinking. If the Air nomads were wiped out that meant that Whirlpool reigned supreme in the sky.

"Tell the second fleet to patrol around Whale Tail island. However they are not be spotted. Have them conduct aerial reconnaissance. If I were the enemy commander I would turn Whale Tail Island into a outpost and a small naval base." Naruto ordered and the soldier was off to relay the command. Then all of the sudden he spotted a White beam shooting straight up into the sky.

"What in the world was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know sir." Replied a observation officer.

"Plot a course to the South Water tribe village. Use the images we got from our reconnaissance." Naruto ordered and soon his fleet steamed forward.

**Southern Water tribe village:**

Katara was just having another normal day with her brother, Sokka. However that all changed (**lol I just wanted to say that**) when they found a boy in a iceberg. The boys name was Aang, an Air bender, with some weird arrow tattoos on his forehead, legs, and arms. The boy made them all go penguin sliding. However they stumbled on a old Fire Nation ship. Aang being the child he is wanted to explore it. Much to Sokka's demise, it was while searching through the ship that Aang accidentally activated a trap which sent a flare high up in the sky. Sokka chewed them out for being too careless and told them to head back to the village. It was later revealed that Aang was indeed the Avatar. Which leads us to where we are now.

"Where is the Avatar! I know you are hiding him!" A young boy with a scare on the left side of his face said. This was Zuko, exiled princess of the Fire Nation and during his time of exile with his uncle he has being hunting the Avatar. He had seen the Fire Nation flare and soon mapped a course to the point of its origin. He grabbed an old women.

"He's about this old! Master of all four elements!" Zuko stated, but got no answer. In his rage he threw a steam of fire towards the village people, but the fire was put out by Air bending.

"Enough! I am the Avatar!" Aang said. Zuko looked at him confused.

"You are the Avatar? Your just a child!" Zuko said. Aang's eyebrow twitched.

"Who you calling child fire cracker!" Aang fired back. This pissed on Zuko. He was about to launch a fireball when they all heard a thunders echo which was followed by a screeching sound which got closer and closer and was soon followed up by an explosion. The ice around the village was complete destroyed and water quickly started to take its place. Everyone run out of the village to more stable ground. They started to look were the echo came from and spotted a massive mega structure headed towards them. It was a ship. Many thought it was another Fire Nation ship, but the Fire benders knew it wasn't. There Nation had nothing like that. Soon two more ships came into view, but these were different. They didn't have the big guns like the first one did, and it looked like it had many cranes on it. They saw them lowering many small crafts into the water, which too began heading towards them.

"Aang we have to leave now." Katara said. She had a bad feeling about what was to come. Aang nodded.

"Sokka come on." Katara said. Sokka was going to protest but one look from his sister shut him up. They made their way to Appa, Aang's flying bison, and flew off. Zuko noticed them fly away and would have given chased, but his uncle, Iroh, told him to retreat. Quickly boarding there ship they made their retreat the opposite way of the income unknown fleet. Iroh glanced back and his eyes widened. He knew the flag those ships were flying. This was not good. Once both the Avatar and the Fire benders were gone, the crafts reached the shore and out came men wearing winter cloths with some weird weapons. They had long white trench coats, with complete black steel toed boots, and iron helmets (Just look up WW2 German Winter uniform). The men soon surrounded the villagers with their weapons pointed at them. Soon a boy 16 years of age walked up. They had never seeing hair so red like his.

"So this is what's left of the Southern Water tribe? Not like it matters. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, hair to the Uzumaki clan, rulers of Whirlpool Island, and I hereby reclaim the South Pole as it belonged to my people long ago. You all can either leave to your Northern Water tribe brethrens, or stay and live under the Whirlpool rule. If you chose to stay then you will forfeit your identity as the Southern Water tribe." He stated. Many of them were shocked to hear that they would either have to leave or stay. To leave would mean to leave there homeland, but to stay would mean that they give up the right to call themselves as the Southern Water tribe. They had no choice, but to stay. They didn't have ships that could travel oceans. Naruto looked over them and nodded.

"Very well as of this day the Southern Water tribe is dead, and you are all now part of the Whirlpool Nation. Men give them food and build them shelter." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Wait why help us? You are our conquer." An old women asked. Naruto turned around.

"Why would I harm you? You are not soldiers. You are women and children. That does not me I don't treat women equally. They too can be soldiers, but you are not. I also do not like killing of the week and innocent. You are now part of the Whirlpool Nation and as a result its citizen therefore this is not an occupation force, but merely a force to defend the South Pole." With that Naruto walked away. Much of the people were shocked. They weren't going to be beaten or killed, but rather helped. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Soon soldiers started to build make shift shelters' and started to disturb food.

"So you are going to win their hearts and mind?" A figure said. He had red hair just like him and appeared to be in his 30's.

"Uncle you know full well that I don't like needless bloodshed. I might want to bring the world under Whirlpool rule, but I will do so in a peaceful way. I will not kill innocent civilians, soldiers however are a different story . I can kill them because they knew what they would face when they signed up to join their military." Naruto said as he walked up to a make shift tent. His uncle smiled.

"You would be a great ruler once you take the throne from your mother." His uncle said.

"I have been told that, but I hope that does not happen for a long time. I don't want to be tied behind a desk and doing paperwork." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Anyways any news from the homeland, uncle Kenshian?" Naruto asked his uncle.

"Well they are sending some builders and some citizen to the South Pole to start building it up to our standers. Also the oil underneath the Ice is still there and it appears there's more than we thought. By our calculations there should be enough for at least a 120 years, that's if we don't produce more ships, planes, tanks and all that good stuff. Which you and me both know is not gone happen. The egg heads back home have already started to plan for 4th fleet." Kenshian said while chuckling at the last part. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I got reports stating that Whale Tail Island is being used as a military port. So I will be taking my flag ship with a carrier, 4 cruisers and 2 destroyers to meet up with the second fleet. I am leaving the rest of the fleet here under your command until I say so. Oh and you are now the governor of the South Pole." Naruto said as he started to board the flagship. Kenshian nodded.

"Don't worry once you return South Pole will be totally different." Kenshian said with a thumbs up.

"And uncle don't mess this up. I don't want mother to be angry. Last time you pissed her off she chased you around the whole city with a sword." Naruto said. Kenshian chuckled.

"Well that's my sis for yh!" He said. Naruto nodded and soon the ship start to steam towards the Whale Tail Island.

**With Aang:**

"What is the world was that?" Sokka asked. He had never seen anything like that.

"I don't know but I hope everyone's safe. I am afraid that our people are now part of this war again." Katara said. Aang looked back.

"What war?" Aang asked. Both of them looked at him like he's crazy.

"Aang how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked. Aang scratched his head.

"I don't know like a month or two?" He said.

"No Aang I think you were in there far longer than you think. You see a 100 years ago the Fire Nation waged war on the world and that was is still going on to this day." Katara said. Aang was shocked.

"No way! I have Friends in the Fire Nation!" Aang protested.

"Aang I think you were in the Iceberg for a hundred years, and you are the Avatar, who also vanished a 100 years ago." Katara said shocking him even more. He looked over the horizon and started to think. He had abandoned the world a 100 years ago. A mistake on his part but he was the Avatar and Avatars don't make mistakes! If only he knew that the Avatar does make mistakes and the biggest mistake the Avatar made was 300 years ago. Now that same mistake has returned.

**Well here was the new chapter. I thank you all for the reviews. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay there people! I got a new chapter for you and sorry for the late update, but hay I had this chapter longer! I will Warne you now that in this story the avatar would will be darker then the show. YOU HAVE BEING WARNED...now then enjoy th story!**

Aang did not believe that the Fire Nation has been waging for the last 100 years. So to find out what happened he was heading to the Southern Air temple vie Appa.

"Trust me guys! There's gone be tons of Air benders there!" Aang said.

"Aang the world hasn't seen an Air bender for over a hundred years." Katara said with sad look. Finding out that your people are all but dead is kind of depressing.

"Just because people haven't seen one does not mean there all dead." Aang fired back with a cheerful look. Katara sighed.

"Aang the Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother what makes you think that they didn't do the same to your people?" Katara asked.

"Katara you don't understand. The only way to an Air temple is by a flying bison!" Aang explained. Soon the Air temple came into view.

"Hay look guys! It's the Southern Air temple!" Aang stated with joy in his voice.

"Wow." Katara was awed by the sight of the Air temple on top of a mountain and ascending high up into the sky and through the could . It was as if it reached the heavens itself.

"We are home buddy, we are home." Aang said to Appa with a nostalgic look. Soon the landed in a small clearing and started to make their way up on a cliff side pass. Aang ran ahead of them to look around for any Air benders, but found none . There weren't even any flying bison's. Katara and Sokka soon caught up to him.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. Aang sighed.

"This place...it's so dead. It used to be filled with monks, Bisons, and Lemurs." Aang answered and sighed. He was depressed at the fact that there was no one here. No Air benders. Sokka was going to say something, but was cut off by someone else voice.

"Look at this place. It's like a ghost town. I here all the other Air temples are in the same state." The voice said freaked out by the empty temple.

"Will yh give it a rest? We are supposed to find anything valuable." Another annoyed voice said.

"What could be possibly find here? I mean look at this place! The Fire Nation killed all the Air bender's from the information we gathered." The first voice stated. Aang and his group peeked over the bush's and saw two men in some strange gear.

"Well if we don't find anything valuable then we survey the area." A tall man with blond hair said. He was really getting annoyed by his comrade asking question and questioning their actions or orders.

"Survey? For what?" He asked. Truthful he slept while briefing. The blond man face palmed.

"You slept in the briefing room didn't you?" He said. His partner nervously chuckled.

"Well as to why we are surveying is because to see if this place is good a spot for an airfield." The blond man explained.

"Wait but if we do that then won't we have to level this place?" His partner asked.

"You don't say." The blond man said with a blank look.

"Anyways we have to head back and make a report." He said as they both started to walk away. Aang and his group followed them. The two men stopped at a small machine with two wings and a tail. The blond man got in the front seat while the other in the rear.

"And for god sakes don't fire at ever dame bird you see!" The blond man said as he started up the machine. The machine started to move slowly and gained speed as it went and soon it started to fly. A few minutes the machine vanished into the clouds. Aang was shocked to hear that all Air benders were dead. Not just here but even the other Air temples. Katara was trying to cheer him up and Sokka was trying to figure who those people were. They weren't from the Fire Nation that was for sure.

_"Could those be the same people when we were attacked the by the Fire Nation?" _He thought. If so then what were they up to?

**With Naruto:**

Naruto overlooking the report he had just gotten and some aerial images from the reconnaissance aircraft. The pictures showed a large Fire Nation naval base and a few dry-docks. The base wasn't massive nor was it small it was just medium. However the most strangest picture was that of a small camp a few miles away from the base. At first he dismissed it as a small village, however after looking closely he noticed that the camp protected by fences and had guard towers all around it. He thought that it might have been a secondary HQ and if it was then he would need to have boots on ground to secure it.

"Lieutenant get me Fleet Admiral Akira." Naruto ordered. The Lieutenant saluted and went off to get the Admiral. A few hours later Admiral Akira walked in. Akira was a tall man in this late 20's with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Ah prince Naruto what do you need of me?" Akira asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Akira I am a Fleet Admiral too, so call me Admiral none of that prince stuff. I don't like it when people are formal with me." Naruto said annoyed that they still call him prince even though didn't like it. Akira chuckled.

"As you say prince Naruto." The Admiral joked. Naruto grunted at the joke.

"Anyways we need to plan an attack on the enemy naval base at Whale Tail Island, and we also need to have boots on ground to capture their secondary HQ or whatever the hell that camp is." Naruto explained as Akira looked over the images and reports.

"Yes, I think we should launch an air raid. I would say send in a couple of dive bombers and torpedo bombers. It is also good that there is only one entrance in and out of the harbor." Akira stated as he drew up a plan. Naruto nodded.

"Yes that is a good plan of attack. After all the enemy ships have been destroyed we can send in our troops to capture the enemy camp. It might have some good intelligence, also I will be going too." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"Lead from the front eh?" Akira asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well I best be going back to my flag ship. I'll get our fighters to start preparing for the attack. We strike at dawn" Akira as we walked out the door.

**10 hours later:**

It was all quite and still dark around the Fire Nation base on While Tail Island, but the decks on carriers Shinano and Shokaku were buzzing with activity. Men were going around loading planes up and some were double checking their equipment. Soon the suns light began to appear. It was dawn.

"Clear the flight deck! The planes are about to launch!" An officer yelled as men ran from the flight deck to let the planes take off. One by one the planes took off towards the sky. They circled around the carriers to wait for the rest to take off. Soon all planes were in the sky. 60 dive bombers and 90 torpedo bombers were making their way to unleash hell on the still sleeping Fire Nation base.

**Fire Nation base:**

A soldier walked out of his tent ready to begin his duty for the day. It was a peaceful day like any other. The birds were singing, the waves silently crashed along the shore and the smell of dawn was in the air. However all of that was broken when he heard some strange sound coming from the sky. He looked up to see metal birds flying over the base. He saw one diving straight at him, but pulled up. He raised an eyebrow. What was that all about? However his thoughts were broken when the tent behind him blew up in pieces. Soon there were explosions everywhere. Metal birds were dropping small bombs upon their tents and other structures. Some of them were carrying long tubes underneath them which were dropped into the water and rammed into their ships causing them to go up in flames. It was chose at its finniest. Sailors who tried to swim to the shore were cut down by strafing runs. One by one the ships went in flames, soldiers were on fire which was ironic since they were the masters of Fire bending.

"Confirming 56 enemy vessels destroyed, 32 beyond rapier, and 3 damaged. Enemy barracks are also destroyed with many dead and a few wounded." A recon plane which was flying low radioed. Soon smaller crafts were spotted heading towards the beach.

"All right listen up I want group one to secure the naval base while me and group two head towards the enemy camp. They might have being alerted by the air raid, so expect some form of resistance." Naruto explained to his men. Everyone was nervous to be frank. This was after all their first real mission apart from the training they received, but like the old saying goes 'no amount of training can prepare you for war'. Soon the ramps of the landing crafts opened and soldiers rushed out. There were about 200 men in total. The first 100 would be supported by 4 tanks to secure the naval base. The other 100 would be supported by 2 tanks and heading towards the enemy camp.

"Come on move it! Get that tank off that craft!" A officer yelled. Naruto watched as the Panzer 4's were loaded off the crafts. The Panzer 4 was the ideal tank. It was fast, reliable and had decent armor. They had better tanks then this, but they weren't going to use them for such a small operation. Soon he and his men reached the edge of the forest.

"All right I want you all to fan out! Keep your eyes open for any movement! I want those tanks on the dirt road!" Naruto ordered. Soon the company of 100 men started to move into the forest. Everyone was nervous. Some were chewing some gum, others sweating. They might have been trained to fight and they might have their advanced technology, but a bender is still a dangerous enemy. Soon they heard the tanks open fire. First was the from the main cannon, and they the mechanic gun fire. They could hear the screams of their enemies. It was clear that the tanks had done their job well. Soon they approached the camp.

"All right let's see what this place really is." Naruto said as he opened the door. He started to walk through the hallways and was being followed by some of his men. Some remained outside to keep guard. As they walked they could not but have a bad feeling in there stomach. Soon they say a large door.

"Open it." Naruto ordered and when the door opened the smell of human flesh invaded there nostrils.

"What the hell is that smell?" A soldier asked as he threw up his breakfast. Some of the others as well. Naruto looked on and was horrified at what he saw. Humans we shoved in cages, most were dead either executed or starved. It was a blood death camp.

"Look for any saviors and get the dead out of those cages!" Naruto ordered. He radioed for more soldiers who upon arriving threw up like the first. Naruto walked thought the cages and looked at the markings. These were no ordinary people. These were benders. From Water benders to Earth benders, hell they even had some Fire benders in here. They were exterminating benders and by the looks of it experimenting on them as well.

"Help..." He heard someone ask for help, but its tired and forced. He looked around to find the source of the voice. Soon he found a girl of his age in a Earth bender cage. He opened the cage and walked up to her.

"Hay are you all right?" Naruto asked as he lifted her up. She was still alive and by god he was not going to let a person who was starved for god knows how long die.

"Don't worry your safe." He said as he lead her out. He saw his men pull the dead out of their cages and out of the buildings where they would be identified, if they could be. By the end of the day they had found 200 dead benders, ranging from water, earth and a few fire benders. Out of the total they had found only 60 were alive, but in bad conduction. Was this what the world had come to? Had the Avatar also abandoned this world like it he had done to his people 300 years ago? It was then when Naruto realized that it wasn't the Avatar who could save the world, no it was the people themselves who could.

"Sir what do we do about these people?" A officer asked Naruto. Naruto looked over the people and sighed.

"For now we need to give them food and give them medical treatment. After that I will let them deiced what they want to do." Naruto said tiredly. He knew war was hell, but what he saw in that camp was not war that was downright inhuman. Did the Fire Nation really fall so low?

"Sir we have captured some Fire Nation soldiers, orders?" A soldier asked him. Naruto stared at the capture Fire Nation soldiers. On one hand he could execute them and on the other he could obtain some information. Naruto got and approved them.

"Get every ounce of information you can out of them, torture them if you have to." With that Naruto walked away from the horrified Fire Nation soldiers. They themselves had never been tortured, but rather they had tortured others. Some were going to run for it, however before they could golden chains dragged them away for interrogation.

Naruto was in conflict. Sure he wanted to bring the world under Whirlpool rule, but what good is a empire if the subjects don't like there rulers? He for one did not like the Avatar and the outsiders, but seeing how badly these people were treated made him rethink about the world and his goals. He still hated the Avatar, but the people of other nations were a whole other subject. His nation was sealed away for 300 years and over time people forgot and erased his people from history. Only few knew who the Whirlpool people were. Should those who had no clue what Whirlpool was pay for the mistakes of their anestrous? Should the youth pay for what happened 300 years ago. Naruto looked down from the hill he was standing at. He saw how his soldiers treated now freed benders. They held no hate but rather just the need to help them. It was then he knew what to do.

A few hours later all the benders were gathered near the docks of the captured Fire Nation base. Naruto got up on a Panzer 4 and stood on its turret. He coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, hair to the Whirlpool Nation, I am also a fleet commander. As you all know you all were saved by us, the Whirlpool forces, and now that you are all treated and fed you have the choice of leaving and doing whatever you want. However I have a proposal for you. You have two choices: you can leave and be free, or you can join the Whirlpool forces as the first benders in Whirlpools history. If you do you will be given proper training, food, wages, and a place to stay." Naruto said shocking many of his soldiers. Akira who was at first shocked but later smiled. This was Naruto he was talking about, always doing the unexpected.

"Soldiers of Whirlpool I know some of you are shocked and even angry by my decision, but look around you! They people don't have a clue who we are. It was their ancestors who we should blame, it is the Avatar who we should blame, not the youth. For should the son bare the sins of his father?" Naruto asked. Some of the soldiers started to thinking and started to agree with him. Maybe having benders in their military won't such a bad idea.

"So who wants to join the Whirlpool Nation to bring about peace to this world, for it will be us who brings peace and balance to the world! Not the Avatar!" Naruto yelled asking the benders to chose. It was all quite as the benders looked at each other and murmured. Naruto sighed. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. He looked back to see a hand raised. It was that girl he had saved, soon more hands went up, and soon all the hands were up. Naruto smiled.

"Then I welcome you all as the citizens and soldiers of the Whirlpool Nations!" Naruto said as he outstretched his arms. Akira could not help but laugh. Yh this was Naruto all right.

_"You are destined for great things Naruto_." He thought before he started walk by the makeshift tent. After the long day of getting everyone settled in Naruto was tired so he went back to his tent and was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Well that was when he woke up and found himself in a place that was totally white.

"Hello there my boy." A voice of an old many brought Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto turned around to find an old man floating in midair. He had two horns coming out of his forehead, and had white hair. He was also carrying some kind of staff.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes. The old man laughed.

"Why I am your ancestor." The old man said shocking Naruto. The old man saw Naruto's shock and sighed.

"Well I am the father of the girl who was the first Uzumaki." He corrected. Naruto then nodded.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. Surly there must be a reason why his ancestor had contacted him

"Ah yes you see I am going to tell you the truth." He stated leaving Naruto confused.

"What truth?" He said tilting his head.

"The time before the Avatar." He answered. Naruto's eyes went wide. He was going to be told of a time before the Avatar.

"You see before the Avatar even came to be being there was a different type of energy in people. It was called Chakra. I was the one who introduce Chakra to the world hoping that people would better understand each other. It was going so well until a two spirits decided that the energy known as Chakra be destroyed and its users either killed or exiled, these spirits s were Raava and Vaatu. Raava was the spirit of peace and light, she wanted our kind gone since she saw us as a threat, so after fusing with the first Avatar, Wan, he drove our people out, but it was Vaatu the spirit of Chaos and Darkness who killed much of our people before taking away our Chakra. After that both of them fought like fools with Vaatu being sealed away and Raava being what gave the Avatar his power. I was too old and soon passed away back then, as such even my powers could not stop them." The old man said sadly.

"However I had left my spirit back here to ensure that at least one of my descendents have my power." The old man said sagely.

"And what is this power of yours?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is called the Rinnegan, with this you are god amongst mortal men. The Rinnegan even has control over life and death. How I got it I do not know since it just awakened one day, but I used it to bring peace to the world. A peace that the Avatar shattered." The old man said.

"So will you take my power and use it to bring about peace once more?" He asked Naruto.

"Yes I will and if I have to kill them so be it for without war there can be no peace." Naruto said with determination. The old man nodded and put his hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto jolted out of his bed and almost screamed. The pain going through his eyes were as if someone had dropped small molten needles in them. A few minutes later the pain subsided Naruto could now feel some kind of power coursing through him. It felt like his golden chains...only it was bigger like a vast ocean. He picked up a mirror and gasped at what he saw. His eyes were purple with six rings in it. He figured that this was the Rinnegan soon he was hit with wave after wave of knowledge on how to use it, its powers, abilities, and how to grow stronger. A few minutes more later Naruto relaxed and went back to his bed.

_"What a day today has been. First I get some benders to join my force then I meet my ancestor which leads me finding about our history, and then these eyes. With this I can bring peace to the world and with these eyes I will make sure that the Avatar is never reborn again. He abandoned my people and now he abandoned the world. Wherever he is I will hunt him down." _Naruto thought as he drifted to sleep. One thing was for sure and that was that the Avatar would pay for his sins. One way or another he would pay.

**Well that is it for now. I will see you all later. If you want to beta for me then please PM your email so I can send my Chapters to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

** New chapter and I still need a Beta reader and if you want to SEND ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. It does me when you just send a message through fan fiction. I need your address so I can email you my chapter other than that enjoy. I did my best to review and flush out any mistakes, but I still need a beta reader.**

Naruto was currently drinking some tea as he watched the supplies being loaded off the ships and onto the island. He and Akira had decided that Whale Tail be there strike base. From Whale Tail they could launch attacks at the Fire Nation Islands, the Earth kingdom cities along the coast, and with Whale Tail they would take Kyoshi Island. The Island was perfect to be turned into a massive naval port, why the Fire Nation never did that he would never know. For now he was going to head back home to show his new powers to the rest of his family.

"Akira I leave you in charge of my fleet and Whale Tail Island for now, and do get this airfield full operational when I return." With that Naruto boarded the Douglas C-54 Skymaster which took off soon after heading towards Whirlpool.

**Fire Nation Capitol:**

Everyone knew that the Fire Lord was not a happy man and a man who hated failures. He sat there in the war room of his palace with his other advisor and generals.

"Has there been any word from the fleet we sent south?" Ozai asked with angry in his voice.

"No my lord, there has been no word from Admiral Zou." A general answered. Ozai narrowed his eyes at the map before him. It has being two days since Admiral Zou was charged with the Whirlpools invasion.

"Fire Lord Ozai we have another matter to discuses." A general stated.

"It better be worth my time general." Ozai said with cold eyes that could kill a man.

"Y-yes sir we lost contact with Whale Tail Island outpost a day ago. Usually they send a report every day and have never missed a report. We believe that they were attacked and as such we request you to allow us to send some ships to find out what happened." The general replied. Ozai thought for a minute.

"Very well you may investigate" The general released a breath he did know he was holding. Soon the doors to the room burst open.

"OZAI! I warned you not to mess with the seal holding the Whirlpool Nation!" A very angry Iroh screamed.

"And why would I listen to you?" Ozai asked his brother.

"Because the Whirlpool Nation have just taken over the South Pole, and it appears they have weapons that surpass out own! Tell me did Admiral Zou report back to you?" He questioned.

"..." Ozai said nothing. Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"Then we can assume that his fleet was obliterated." Iroh said with a straight face. Everyone was shocked to hear that there armada of 200 ships was obliterated.

"We don't know that, besides there could have been survivors." Ozai fired back. Iroh sighed at this brother's stupidity.

"Ozai we are talking about a Nation that was sealed away by force 300 years ago. Do you really thinking that they would just let themselves be conquered after they were unsealed after so long? As for survivors they could have killed them all for we know. Now you have unleashed a Nation with military might that is beyond our time." Iroh explained getting frustrated by his brother's actions. Seeing that Ozai didn't respond Iroh walked out and headed for his nephews ship.

"Uncle what is this Whirlpool Nation you were talking about?" Zuko asked. Iroh sighed.

"Zuko the Whirlpool Nation is Nation that is made up of 4 large islands south of the Fire Nation. The people of this Nation could not bend the-" He was cut off by Zuko.

"Then they are weak. Fathers generals must be getting sloppy if they can't conquer people who cannot bend..." Zuko would have said more if he wasn't cut off by his uncle's glare.

"Zuko if you think that people who cannot bend are easily conquered then you are a fool. As I was saying the people for that Nation could not bend, but they made up their lack of bending by their smart minds and there infamous golden chains that could suck away the benders energy to bend. The Avatar of that time I believe was Avatar Kyoshi, she sealed them away 300 years ago to keep balance, when in fact she saw the rise of their power in military might, along with political influence and wealth a danger to the world. I still believe to this day that she made a mistake by sealing them away and that is because the people of Whirlpool never really bothered with other Nations affairs. I just hope that we can survive the onslaught of their forces. Remember Zuko if you ever face the Whirlpool forces run, for even our own military might is not as strong as theirs." With that Iroh started to drink tea and play his board game. Zuko meanwhile was thinking. If the Whirlpool forces were as strong as his uncle had made it to be then what did it mean for the world?

**Over Whirlpool:**

Naruto looked outside of his window to and saw Uzushiogakure in all its glory. The city was truly massive with buildings that reached the sky itself. He saw how the harbor was buzzing with activity with ships going in and out. Soon the plane landed and he was met with a typical royal escort. He was then escorted to the royal palace.

"Ah Naruto-kun you have returned and just on time too!" Kushina said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curious as to what she was referring too.

"Well the first of the I-400 submarines was just completed a day ago and it is being launched today." Kushina answered.

"Ah the new submarine class the engineers were thinking of a year ago. You know at first I thought they were crazy, creating such a submarine but they actually pulled it off." Naruto said.

"Brother your home!" Mito said as she tackled the Naruto.

"I am Mito but only for a while." He said chuckling at his sister's pout.

"How long will you stay?" She asked.

"About a week I do have a war to win you know." Naruto said.

"About the war, so how many Nations know of our existence?" Kushina asked. Naruto sighed.

"Only the Fire Nation I believe, the Earth Kingdom doesn't have a clue and we just took the South Pole not too long ago." Naruto answered. Kushina nodded

"Well I will attend the launch ceremony, but I have to tell you something." Naruto said and activated his Rinnegan this earned a gasp from his mother and sister. He then started to explain about how he obtained the eyes, there ancestor and such. Kushina was shocked along with Mito. However a soldier rushed in.

"Sir our forces have found the Avatar, it seems like he is heading towards the Fire Nation, for what we do not no." The soldier relayed the message. Naruto nodded.

"It seems like I must leave now." Naruto said with a sigh.

"But you just got here big brother!" Mito yelled.

"I know, I know, but the next time I come I will stay for a longer time." Naruto said while messing up her hair. Kushina smiled. She really loved her children and could only wish that Minato was here to see them grow up.

"I will return soon. Now Mito I want you to study hard, I will need a commander soon on the battlefield." He said with a smile. Naruto turned around and left the palace. For now he had a war to win.

**6 hours later:**

Naruto's plane landed on the carrier Shinano. He got out and went straight to the bridge of the carrier. The captain of the Ship saluted him to which Naruto returned a nod.

"Where is the Avatar now?" Naruto asked

"Sir one of our recon plans is tailing him, he is keeping tabs on him, and also it appears that there's a Fire Nation ship following him." The Captain informed.

"Good and make sure you follow him and do not send any fighters to attack him. Remember he is an Air bender and can bring down our planes." Naruto ordered and the Captain nodded. This wasn't Naruto's whole fleet as he only had his Battleship, 4 cruisers, 2 destroyers, and the super-carrier Shinano. They soon noticed the there was a Fire Nation blockade.

"Sir there is a Fire Nation Blockade up ahead." An observation officer replied. Naruto thought for a minute. Then he smiled.

"Run that blockade!" Naruto said with excitement. Soon all the vessels were going at their top speed. The destroyers went ahead to harass the enemy.

**With the Fire Nation blockade:**

Commander Zhao was ordering his ships to open fire on the Avatar all the while ignoring the fact that Zuko's ship was out there and it took some hit. Well that all changed when out of now were two fast ships opened fire from multiple turrets at his ships. He was shocked to see his ship taking such severe damage, but soon more of his ships went up in flames as 5 more larger ships came into view. There attacks were ruthless; Zhao was forced to retreat with the remaining of his blockade fleet. Zuko seeing his chances chased after the Avatar at full speed.

"Sir the Fire Nation ship is retreating and our recon plane has to return as it is running out of fuel. Also we have lost track of the Avatar, but from the reports he is heading towards a Fire Temple, for what we do not know." An officer reported to Naruto. Naruto hummed for a while.

"Send this message to the other half of my fleet: You are to arrive at arrive way to the Western Air temple as soon as possible that also includes the battleship Yamato." Naruto ordered. Some people in the bridge were shocked.

"But sir don't you thinking that bring the Yamato is overkill?" The Captain asked. Naruto snorted.

"There is no such thing as overkill in war Captain. Tell them that any military ship the encounter weather it is the Fire Nation or Earth Nation. Sink it." Naruto said before he walked out of the bridge and to the flight deck to practice some of his Rinnegan Abilities. He might know the attacks, but knowing them and knowing how to use them are two different things.

**With Aang:**

Aang had reached the Island that he saw in his vision and now he was talking to Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku I don't understand what my vision meant!" Aang asked getting really frustrated by his inability to find answers on his own. Roku sighed.

"Aang what you saw was Sozin's comet, which will appear by this summer. Originally I would have asked you to master all four elements by the end of this summer to stop the Fire Lord; however there is a larger and a more deadly enemy then the Fire Nation on the rise." Roku said. This confused Aang more.

"What do you mean Avatar Roku?" He asked.

"Aang about 300 years ago Avatar Kyoshi sealed away the Island Nation of Whirlpool, and from what the spirits have explained to me Whirlpool was not pleased by the Avatars decision. Aang what I am saying is that Whirlpool will stop at nothing to kill you, but they also want to bring the world under their rule. You must stop them Aang so you must master the 4 elements as soon as possible. The Fire Nation would easily lose to the Whirlpool forces. My time for now is coming to an end. There is danger outside I will help you this time, but remember be aware of the one who wields the eyes of god." With that the door to the room open and Roku was met with a barrage of Fire. He quickly deflected the Fire and the Temple started to fall apart.

"Quick we must get out of here! Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" The Fire sage that helped them said. Quickly they all ran out and got on Appa. First they need to head towards the Northern Air temple; from there they would head to the North Pole to find Aang a teacher for him to master Water Bending.

_"What did you mean by the one who wields the eyes of god Avatar Roku?"_ Aang thought. Little did he know that he would meet the one who wields those eyes very soon?

** That is all for now and remember that I need beta readers and please send me your Email address. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter guys! I like all your reviews you are sending me and I will take some ideas. Anyways thank you guys and enjoy the story!**

**6 days later:**

Naruto sighed as he watched his men tend to the badly starved and beaten benders. This was the 5th camp they had crossed and it seemed like there was no end to them. It apparent to Naruto that the bigger camps were the Fire Nation territory and it also became apparent that some of these benders were here when they were children, most likely to brainwash them into fighting their own people. However Naruto freed them and gave them all the same choice as he did with ones in the beginning. Naturally they chose to join his side. They had nothing to go back to; no friends, no families, and all the nations were corrupt to the core. Naruto now had 200 benders in his command with 100 Earth benders, 40 Water benders, and 60 Fire benders who chose to question their own government and for that alone they were sent to these camps. All the benders were very well treated and it took them no time to fit in. They were all pretty thankful to be broken out of those camps. Some recalled about their experiences in the camps. The constant torturing, experimenting, beatings, and exactions that occurred in the camps were pretty gruesome. It didn't take long before news reached the Whirlpool people off such stories. Needless to say they were revolted by such barbaric acts committed by the Fire Nation, and it didn't take long for the press to start printing propaganda against the Fire Nation. The number of recruits started to increase, ready to fight the vile Fire Nation.

"It appears that my men have also found a camp nearby." A voice said tiredly behind him. He turned around and saw Akira.

"Really, did they find any survivors?" Naruto asked. Akira shook his head.

"I am afraid there were none. When we reached the camp all we found was a large open ditch with burned corps of prisoners. They burned them all to death." Akira said sadly. Naruto clutched his hands so hard that blood started to seep out.

"Naruto calm down it's not your fault." Akira tried to reassure Naruto.

"Not my fault? Look at these people!" Naruto said while pointing at the benders who were being treated by medics. "They have been through hell and most of them have spent most of their lives in those bloody camps! We could have saved them!" Naruto yelled his angry reaching a boiling point.

"Naruto this is war and you know that we can't save everyone. As much as I hate to admit it we can't save everyone. The only thing we can do is prevent such acts from happing ever again." He stated sagely. Naruto merely looked on. He would never allow such a thing to happen, not if he could help it.

"Akira you know my next course of action correct?" Naruto asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes you plan to bring the North Pole under your control for the oil reserves there." Akira answered.

"I want your fleet to patrol the Fire Nation borders. Seize any Fire Nation ship going in or out. Also liberate any and all of these camps. I authorize you to select any and all military targets for either destruction or capture, but your main goal is to isolate the Fire Nation. Not a single ship wearing the Fire Nation flag must pass through your blockade. Is that understood?" Naruto ordered.

"I understand, though what of the 3rd fleet?" Akira asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What of it?" He asked.

"The 3rd fleet is at port and waiting for orders." Akira said with a straight face.

"Oh, sorry guess I forgot about them, hehehe, well as you know they don't have an admiral since the 3rd fleet is pretty new." Naruto said while running his fingers through his hair.

"Why not your sister, she has a very bright mind and is some case smarter then you." Akira said not noticing the twitch on Naruto's forehead.

"Well what can you say; she did after all learn from the best!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, truly lady Kushina taught her well." Akira stated. All of the sudden Naruto got depressed and started to draw circles with black clouds over his head. Akira burst out laughing. Naruto might be a smart guy, but it was so easy to beat him when they talked about his sister.

"Yh well mother said that she is sharper then me and is almost done with her studies. Who knows, maybe she can be the admiral of 3rd fleet." Naruto said sadly while looking up the sky. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister having to fight in this senseless war, but alas it seemed like she was going to one way or another.

"I still can't believe that the Avatar is a child. He's only a year other than your sister." Akira said sarcastically. Naruto nodded.

"Yh, and to top it off he's an Air bender, and Air benders were known to be pacifists. In all likely hood I doubt that they boy has seen death, let alone a way." Naruto said. Just then a soldier walks up to them.

"Sir you have a letter from your mother." The soldier said handing him the letter. He quickly starts to read the later and soon his eyes widened. Akira noticed his change of expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mito was just made admiral of the 3rd fleet." Naruto said with disbelief, Akira had is jaws on the floor, were they jinxed or something?

"But she's only 13! Are you sure that you read the latter right?" Akira asked.

"Yh, it seems like she finished her studies way too early." Naruto said rereading the letter.

"What about here military training regarding weapons?" Akira asked.

"Not need, she is the best Golden chain wielder in the whole Clan, even better than our mother and she was never good at handling weapons." Naruto said. He knew his way smarter than him, but he didn't that she was smart enough to have the position of admiral at the age of 13. Then again he got the position at the age of 16 and that was only a year ago, so who's he to question?

"Not only that but she's coming here." Naruto said. Akira raised an eyebrow, but he quickly spotted a bit of red from the corner of his eyes.

"Wait when did this letter arrive?" Akira asked.

"Well it was mailed about 3 days ago and arrived here day ago." Naruto said. As soon as he said that he was tackled to the ground.

"HAY BIG BROTHER!" Mito said happily. Naruto sighed. He could never make her stop tackling him.

"Mito what are doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you." Naruto said as he got off.

"Well I would have arrived with my fleet but it was too slow. So I hoped a ride on a transport plane to get here as soon as possible to help you!" Mito said all the while keeping her smile. Naruto sighed once again. His sister was so cheerful all the time.

"Mito I appreciate that you are tiring to help, but how can you help when you whole fleet is halfway across the ocean?" Naruto asked sternly.

"Oh...well...I...I can helped by making food for everyone!" Mito said tiring to defend herself. Naruto shook his head.

"Never mind that, now tell me which ship is your flagship?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's right, you see my flagship is the Bismarck-class Bismarck, I also have her sister ship the Tirpitz under my command as well." Mito said proudly.

"So they gave you our two latest battleships eh? My Yamato class still is the largest and the most destructive then yours." Naruto said causing Mito to pout cutely. Akira laughed out loud.

"Yes, well my Iowa-class battleships are far better than both of yours. They are faster and have better fire control they both of yours." Akira said in attempt to show off. He didn't notice Naruto smirk.

"Well we really don't need all that seeing that our enemy's ships have catapults for main batteries. Also did you forget that you have TWO of the Iowa class under your command? The other four are my mother's command." Naruto said causing Akira to grumble smart ass.

"Mito I since you're here I want your forces to establish bases in Earth Kingdom territory. Use the Airfield at Whale Tail Island to air lift supplies and troops. While you do that go along the coast of the Earth Kingdom and destroy any military insulation. Also try to sneak some spies as well. We will force them to retreat inland since the coast would be a dangerous zone due to our constant attacks." Naruto ordered. Mito happily nodded her head. She would go through hell for her brother as would he for her. He always helped her when she was in trouble. She really looked up to her brother as a role model.

"What will you be doing big brother?" She asked.

"Well my forces will be heading up North." Naruto answered. Mito raised an eyebrow? Shouldn't the Fire Nation be his first target? Naruto saw her confusion and chose to elaborate.

"The North Pole has massive oil reserves just like in the South. Also I believe that the Avatar is heading there as well." Naruto answered.

"What makes you think that?" Akira asked.

"The Avatar is just a child, so it is safe to assume that he still needs to master all the other elements and since most of the Southern Water Tribe Water benders are dead he needs to go to the Northern Water tribe to find a teacher. So really I am killing two birds with one stone." Naruto explained. Akira and Mito both nodded. Soon all three of them started to carry out their individual tasks.

**Fire Nation Capitol:**

The Fire lord was furious. The naval blockade set up by the Fire Nation was utterly destroyed by an unknown enemy.

"Do we know who destroyed our blockade?" He asked. Everyone was stiff as a tree. Finally commander Zhao stepped up.

"Sir I believe that it was the Whirlpool forces. I saw the flags those ships were carrying and it was the same flag I saw in the archives. My lord their naval power far surpasses ours in every way. Their ships are faster, and have better weapons. Our blockade stood no chance." Zhao said. Ozai was becoming more and more furious.

"Commander Zhao I hope you can redeem yourself when you invade the Northern Water Tribe or else..." Ozai left the threat hanging.

"I will not fail you Fire Lord Ozai." Zhao said as he walked out of the war room.

"Now then what are the chances of the Whirlpool allying with us?" Ozai asked.

"Sir I believe that they won't ally with us. They have found most of those camps, which means that they will most likely fight against us." An advisor answered nervously.

"Send out a ship for 'negations' to their capitol." Ozai said ignoring the advisors answer. Soon a ship left port heading towards Whirlpool, however halfway through it was spotted.

"Sir we have spotted a Fire Nation ship heading towards Whirlpool, orders?" An officer asked his Captain.

"Our orders from Admiral Akira were simple; destroy any Fire Nation military ship heading in and out. Sink it." The Captain ordered. Soon the battle cruiser: Alaska fired its 50 caliber mark 8 guns at the Fire Nation ship sending it and its crew to the bottom of the ocean.

"Target confirmed sink." An observation officer said.

"Good and make sure the other ships are also away of our orders. Do not let a single ship escape this blockade. Let's show them how you really blockade a Nation. Let's show those Fire crackers to never leave there molten rock on an island." The Captain said earning cheers from everyone in the bridge. From that way onwards the Fire Nation would never be the same the same for that day onwards.

** Ok guys I hope you notice that I am adding some American and German ships. You should also note that Naruto has the Japanese ships, while Mito has Germans and Akira has American. I wanted Whirlpool navy to be a bit more diverse. Well that's it for now. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

** New chapter! Thank you for the reviews I have being getting some good ideas. Well I shall let you enjoy the new chapter.**

Zuko as we know was hunting the Avatar to regain his honor. However there was just one thing that stood between him and his honor other then the Avatar. The Whirlpool naval forces had the Fire Nation in a tight blockade. The only ships the Fire Nation had outside of the blockade was Commander Zhou's naval armada of 400 ships, which were heading towards the North Pole. He knew that Zhou wasn't a fool. He would never commit any of his forces if there was going to be no victory. Zhou was going to destroy the Northern Water Tribe. What Zuko didn't know was that the Whirlpool forces were also heading towards the North Pole in hopes of bringing annexing it.

"Uncle how much longer till we reach the North Pole?" Zuko asked his uncle who was drinking his tea.

"Well at the rate we are going about a week or so." Iroh answered taking another sip of his tea.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto watched as the remainder of his fleet arrived. Like ordered the Yamato had arrived with 4 Akizuki-class destroyers, 2 Mogami-class heavy cruisers, 3 Takao-class heavy-class cruisers, two Fuso-class battleships. His fleet was now complete with a total of 6 destroyers, 9 cruisers, and 2 carriers with one of them being a super-carrier, and 4 battleships, with two of them being the Yamato-class, the Yamato and the Musashi. He had more ships stationed at Whale Tail Island, but he figured that he had more than enough fire power to annihilate the North Pole if he chose too.

"Sir the special carrier is here." An officer reported after saluting.

"Ah, thank you for reporting to me." Naruto said with a smile as he dismissed the officer. He walked out of the bridge just in time to see the special carrier he had ordered arrive. He had ordered it due to him having benders in his forces, and they need to train. The Water benders had no problem since they were surrounded by water. It was the Fire benders and Earth benders who had problems. He couldn't let them Fire bend or else he would rise his ships catching fire, and there was no Earth for the Earth benders to bend. His solution was to turn a carrier into a floating battleground. In-stead of wood and steel the carrier's deck would be all rock, this would also prevent the ship catching fire. He searched for carrier and found a hull of a carrier which was so be scrapped. He quickly ordered the engineers to repurpose the hull to for his benders. Soon he went back inside the bridge and started to formulate an invasion plan for the North Pole.

"Sir our submarine group has reported a large build up of Fire Nation ships near the North Pole!" An intelligence officer reported while handing a report to him. Naruto nodded and opened up the file and started to read the report.

"An armada of 400 and more Fire Nation ships, we have to put a stop to their mass productions of their ships. They might be no match to ours, but you can never be too careful." Naruto said to himself. He was wondering who to stick at the Fire Nation main shipyard, and he knew just who to send, but for now he had to conquer the North Pole. He picked up another file which contained pictures of the North Pole from the bird's eye view. He would be lying if he said he was not impressed by the massive city the Water Tribe had build (Just so you know I will be making the city a whole lot bigger, for more action).

The city had massive walls facing the sea preventing any enemy troops from landing. It also seemed like the city was built in a depression point as it had massive natural walls all around it. He first need to destroy the walls in the front so he could land his troops and he didn't just want to bombard everything, no he need eyes on the ground to call for more accurate fire support. His benders will be very helpful into combating the enemy benders. Air lifting a few commandos will also be a good idea to hit the enemy from the rear. He sighed as he put the report back down. He thought about his Rinnegan, apparently like the Avatar he could use all four elements, but he had a 5th one, lighting, and he could also use sub-elements like lava, nature, and many more. He still had to learn them, but he wasn't going to keep using his Rinnegan. He didn't want to relay on it too much since that would most likely make him overconfident and that is a bad thing.

"In one weeks time we will reach the North Pole. I just hope we win with minimal loses." Naruto said as he gazed out his window.

**With Mito:**

Mito currently doing the job her brother had tasked her with and so far she had destroyed 5 Earth Kingdom military installations. She had also established a base of operations within the desert of the Earth Kingdom, starting with an Airfield. It was a perfect spot for an Airfield it was a surrounded by sand, a natural defense against Earth benders. What she really had to worry about were to pesky Sand benders. Dame Sand benders attacking in small raids made it almost impossible for the engineers to build an airfield. They had found the Sand benders hide out and she herself was going to show them first hand why she was called Golden Chain Master within the clan.

"So that's there hide out eh?" She said to herself. She was going to take them all out on her own, but she had stationed a few tanks and troops to prevent any of them from escaping. She started to walk towards the town. She noticed how the town was small and poor, but it wasn't really a town. It was a camp for mercenaries. They had no honor, no pride; they only fought for money and would eradicate them all. She soon stopped as she noticed them looking at her. Mito might be 13, but she had a body that older women could only envy.

"You all disgust me." With that said Golden Chains shot out from her back and started to cause chose all around her. They pierced their hearts, heads, lungs those who tried to escape were dragged back by the chains. Her troops could see the carnage she was causing and truthfully they did not want to piss her off. She soon started to walk out of the town, but behind here Chains behind her started to make a dome around the town. They overlapped each other until the town could not be seen, then all of the sudden the dome began to shrink and sink into the sand. Soon the whole dome sank into the sand and the town with it. In the place of the town was just sand it was as if the town never existed in the first place.

"Well then I guess that take cares of them. What do you think Commander?" Mito asked with a sweet smile. The Commander could only nod.

"Well I best be off and make sure that air field is up and running." With that she boarded her transport plane and headed back to her fleet.

"Holy shit, I knew that the Golden Chains were strong, but that was downright terrifying." A soldier said as he kept looking at the spot where the town once stood.

"Well there's a reason why she is called the Golden Chain Master, her Chains are stronger then her brother and mother combined, she also have complete control over them." His comrade replied. Soldiers who doubt Mito's ability to fight had all their doubts washed away by her display of power.

**With Akira:**

Akira was possibly stuck with the most boring task. All he had to do was prevent any ship from leaving or entering, which the Fire Nation stopped doing after a few of their ships were sent to visit the fish. Right now he was relaxing on the bow of his ship wearing nothing, but boxers, hell some of the other crew members were doing the same thing! Some were swimming and others were sleeping or relaxing.

_"I know this is a violation since we are on duty, but hay when you're the top dog in the sea you really don't have much to do." _He thought as he took another sip of his orange juice.

_"God I love my orange juice!" _He thought. Of in the distance he heard a thunders boom.

_"Looks like another Fire Nation sent to the bottom of the sea."_ He sighed. When will they ever learn? He had captured a few islands from the Fire Nation to cripple there economy even further. His biggest catch was the takeover of an Island with a massive goldmine, not only that but the Island housed a secret Fire Nation research facility. He found plans for airships, and he laughed so hard when he saw those plans. His Nation had made airships long ago before they were considered obsolete. He did found blueprints of a tank from which they Fire benders could fire from. This again was useless against Whirlpools armored vehicles since they actually had guns which could shoot projectiles that could cause massive amounts of damage.

Also from the reports he was getting from Mito was that the Earth Kingdom was highly unstable and that the Earth king was merely a puppet. Some group called the Dai Li is controlling the king. Mito also found out that the Dai Li was also a very secretive and elite police force of Ba Sing Se what's more was that the Dai Li founded by Avatar Kyoshi and the irony was in it all was that she created them to put down peasant uprisings against a corrupt government, so much for keeping the peace and balance she bloody changed the Earth Kingdom into a constitutional monarchy.

Whirlpool had a different type of rule. It was more like Representative Monarchy, the people chose representatives who represent the peoples interest. The people however also had the power to remove a king or queen from power that is mostly why the Uzumaki Clan has ruled for so long since they actually care for the people. This effectively neutralized the need for civil war and revolution. The very same Avatar that sealed Whirlpool away, she made a mistake sealing Whirlpool away and it seemed she also made a mistake she founded the Dai Li. It really didn't matter to Akira since all the Dai Li were doing was to take more and more power from the king. They were tearing their own Nation apart and all Whirlpool had to do was give them a push. It worked well into Whirlpool favor since they won't have to fight a united Earth Kingdom, but rather a divided Nation. In a sense Avatar Kyoshi helped them by setting up a failed government for the Earth Kingdom. Then again all forms of government's asides from Whirlpool were failed forms of government. The Fire Nation a total dictatorship, the Water Tribes were just Tribes, they had no real unite, and the Earth Kingdom was a ticking time bomb ready to happen. Then it hit is mind. They could fuel the need for a revolution to overthrow the Earth Kingdom. This would allow Whirlpool to annex Earth Kingdom with having to really fight for it. It would be like a proxy war.

_"Wait till Naruto hears about this." _He thought as he started to laugh like a madman. The men around him started to back away thinking that there commander had finally gone mad.

**1 Week Later:**

Naruto stood in the bridge of his flagship as he saw the Fire Nation armada approach the Northern Water Tribe city. He smiled and took a seat.

"Captain order all ships to halt, we will let the Fire Nation weaken the enemy before we strike." Naruto ordered. The Captain nodded and relayed the order. Soon all the ships came to a halt and would remain so for the next hour or two. Soon Naruto spotted larger fire balls being launched from the Fire Nation ship onto the city.

"Well Captain the battle for the North Pole has just begun." Naruto said with a smile. He would let the fools fight and when the time is right he shall strike.

**Well that is all for now people. Next Chapter will be the battle for the North Pole. See yh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter and sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had something's to do. What I have a life yh know. Well enjoy. **

Naruto had ordered his fleet to come to a halt and left the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe fight it out, but he had a feeling that something would go wrong. He narrowed his eyes at the tallest building in the city, the palace. He was getting a strange feeling from behind the palace. He got up from his seat and stated to walk out.

"Captain on my signal you are allowed to begin the invasion." Naruto ordered. The Captain nodded. Naruto soon jumped of the ship and landed on the water and started to run towards the city. He noticed that a few Water benders were trying to stop the Fire Nation ship by turn the water into ice, but Naruto ignored them. Soon he reached the wall which was still fairly intact from the Fire Nations attacks. He them jumped on the wall and started to run to the top. When he reached the top a few Water Tribe soldiers spotted him.

"Hay you stop!" A soldier called out, but Naruto ignored him. The soldiers approached to attack him, but they were all pushed back by an unknown force. The section of the wall Naruto was standing on collapsed so he quickly jumped off the wall and used Golden Chains to latch onto a nearby building. Soon the Fire Balls stopped. Naruto wondered why, but then he noticed that it was almost twilight. Then he remembered what his Water benders had told him.

_"Looks like these Fire Benders know what they're doing. Hmm looks like I should hide for now." _Naruto thought. What Naruto didn't know was that Zuko was in the city as well.

**With Aang:**

Aang had pretty much no clue as to what to do. The Fire Nation had sent an invasion force to take the North Pole for good. The North Pole did not have the resources to defend themselves against the invading forces, but with the arrival of the Avatar some people started to believe threat they would win. That was before they knew who the Avatar was. After seeing that the Avatar was just a 13 year old child they were rethinking of their chances of winning. Aang didn't know what he could do. He would have to fight, but he knew that he would have to fight to kill, and there was no way he could do that. He was the Avatar and as the Avatar he should value life above all else.

"Aang it's going to ok." Katara tried to reassure her friend. Aang just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok? Katara the Northern Water Tribe is under attack and I can't do anything about it!" Aang yelled frustrated by being so useless.

"Not only that, but the Water spirits also here in their physical form! So if we lose the Fire Nation could kill them!" Aang yelled once again.

"Why don't you talk to the spirits?" princess Yue asked.

"That's right! Maybe they could unleash some spirits to stop the Fire Nation navy!" Aang replied. Katara and Yue just looked at like he was crazy. Soon Yue lead them behind the palace. Aang was amazed to see grass and to felt a connection to the place. He didn't know what it was. He saw two fishes a black and a white one going in circles. He stared at them and continued to do so until he felt a pull and was pulled into the spirit world. Yue got worried but Katara assured her that nothing was wrong. It was then they were attached by Zuko. Yue went to get help while Katara tried to defend Aang. At fire she trapped him in an ice spear.

"You little twerp...you found a master didn't you?" Zuko said melting the ice. He tried to kill her by sending a fist of fire, but she dodged his fist. She sent unleashed a water torrent towards him encasing him in ice. She thought it was over until the sun started to rise. Zuko opened his eyes and melted the ice once again and knocked her out.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." With that the grabbed Aang and fled into the snowy terrine. Sokka son arrived and started to search for Aang with Yue and Katara. Soon the Fire Nation started to attack once again, but this time they rammed their ships against the walls, and sent there soldiers pouring in.

**With Naruto:**

_"So they started their attack eh? I guess it's a good time to launch my attack_._" _Naruto thought and launched a flare.

**With his fleet:**

The Captain was double checking everything. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Sir the Admiral has sent the attack flare!" An observation officer said as he rushed in. The Captain looked up and noticed the flare.

"Launch the invasion! Get the Fighters up in the air! Our first target is the Fire Nation fleet!" With that the fleet started to move towards the city. The fighters soon flew towards their targets and started to attack the fleet, soon fighter pilots who were flying too low got hit by stray fire ball. Realizing that he wasn't gone make it he did the only thing he could, he rammed his fighter in to a Fire Nation ship , which soon explode into a massive fire ball. Soon other unlucky pilots also fell to stray fire balls and died with honor. The Fire Nation forces didn't know what was going on. Soon the planes pulled out and the Fire Nation soldiers cheered, but that was there cheers were cut short when their ships started to blow up once again. They stopped another ship, no another fleet. The Water Tribe however thought that they could now win with the arrival of the unknown force.

"Have the Yamato and Musashi destroy that wall for our landing crafts." The Captain ordered. Soon the Yamato and Musashi trained there massive 18 inch barreled guns and opened fire. The result was terrifying to say the least. Where the wall once stood was nothing but a crater. Many of the Fire Nation soldiers that had managed to breach the wall were all dead. Soon the landing crafts were deployed.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto heard the massive explosion and smiled. That was the Yamato and Musashi, but now was not the time to celebrate. He looked up into the sky and noticed that the moon was almost up, and today was a full moon. A Water bender was at his strongest with the full moon. He started to make his way to the palace. He could hear the defenders moving towards the destroyed wall to stop his landing force, but Naruto had confident in his benders.

**Destroyed wall:**

"30 seconds get ready!" The landing craft operator yelled. All the soldiers started to check there equipments once again. Some of the cold water had entered the crafts causing the men to shrive.

"A good cup of hot chocolate would be really good right about now." A soldier joked. Some of them started to laugh.

"Can it, we got a city to take. Double check your weapons and equipments. Make sure you follow the benders your units are assigned to. They will keep us safe for the most part." The Captain of the squad ordered.

"10 second!" The operator yelled. They noticed that the benders were in the crafts ahead, most likely to provide cover for the rest. Soon the ramp of the craft open and the soldiers rushed out, meanwhile the Earth benders raised a few walls to defend them from incoming ice the Water benders were throwing at them, the Whirlpool Water benders countered by doing the same thing and the Fire benders melted a few sections of the second wall to allow passage into the city. The non-bending forcers soon started to open fire at the Water benders, and they killed a few before the benders retreated. However the moon was now completely in the sky and it was then when the Water benders unleashed wave after wave of water attacks. The Water benders walls were no match for the on slot of the water attacks. Whirlpools Water benders themselves were at their strongest thanks to the full moon and tried to defend, but they were outnumbered 1 to 2. The Fire benders really couldn't do much. However the regular soldiers were doing pretty well by unleashing torrents of bullets at the Water benders. Some fell with ease while the masters held back the Whirlpool forces.

Then all of the sudden the moon went red and the Water benders couldn't water bender away more. The Whirlpool forces started go on the offensive once again.

**With Zhou:**

"Finally I have done it! For century's they will call me Zhou the moon destroyer, Zhou the spirit slayer, ZHOU WHO CONQURED THE MOON!" Zhou praised himself.

"Release the moon spirit now!" Aang said as he got approached Zhou with Katara and Yue on his right with Sokka on his left. Zhou smiled like a mad man.

"I don't think so Avatar." He stated as he brought a fist of fire near the fish, which was the mortal form of the moon spirit. Aang soon backed up.

"Look you don't need to harm the moon spirit. Everyone depends on the moon, even the Fire Nation." Aang tried to reason with him.

"He's right Zhou let the moon spirit go." Iroh said as he came out of nowhere.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised about your betrayal?" Zhou asked.

"Zhou let go of the moon spirit or else I will do much worse then you could think of!" Iroh yelled as he got ready to fight. Zhou thought for a minute before someone walked in.

"You know for a general you are pretty stupid." They all looked at the source of the voice and found a red haired boy wearing some wired winter clothing which consisted of a large grayish white trench coat.

"Who are you?" Zhou asked.

"Me? Well since you asked so kindly I might as well introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, hair to the Uzumaki clan and next in line for the Whirlpool throne. Oh I am also the Admiral of the fleet who just obliterated yours." Naruto said with a smirk. Zhou expression was priceless. Iroh and the Avatar group looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. Naruto looked over to the Avatar.

"So you are the Avatar, Pff I knew that the Avatar was a child, but I didn't realize that you were midget. Never the less I will deal with you later." Naruto said. Aang was almost furious that this guy shows up from no were and insults. Iroh mean while had his eyes widened hearing that he is from Whirlpool.

"Now then Zhou release the Water spirit or else I will take your soul and send it to hell." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan. Aang noticed his eyes and then he remembered that Roku had warned him about the one who wielded the eyes of god and he saw those eyes in his vision before.

"Release it and maybe my forces will be merciful to the Fire Nation when the invade it." Naruto said earning wide eyes from everyone there. Whirlpool planed to invade the Fire Nation?

"Wait if you are planning to invade the Fire Nation then you're' an ally!" Sokka said. Naruto laughed.

"You thinking that I am an ally? Far from it boy! I am a soldier of the Whirlpool and next in line to lead it. My people have being isolated and trapped by the Avatar for 300 years and long before it we were driving out by the first Avatar. It was also the Northern Water Tribe that drove our people of the South Pole, which was once our homeland! My goal, no, the goal of my Nation is to bring the world under our rule! A world where there is no war, no suffering and no more isolation! No longer will the world have to depend on an _Avatar _to save it. We can save ourselves and bring forth peace that will last for all!" Naruto said with pure determination.

"The Avatar is the one who is to keep the balance! Not us!" Iroh said.

"I thought you would have understood Iroh, but that doesn't matter. The South Pole, Southern Air temple, Whale Tail Island have all fallen to us, and soon the North Pole shall be under our control. Let see the Avatar defeat the might of Whirlpool!" Naruto shot back. Zhou didn't know what to do. So after a few minutes of thinking he let the spirit go, but just after he let it go both of the fishes jumped at Naruto. Soon everything stopped.

**"Finally you have arrived child of Whirlpool." **The Moon spirit said. Naruto looked at the two fishes and noticed that everyone else was frozen in time.

"What do you mean I have arrived?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

**"You see child we were originally the spirits that guarded the Island of Whirlpool." **The Ocean spirit said shocking Naruto.

"What do you mean? No spirit has ever wanted to do anything with my people." Naruto stated.

**"That is because the Avatar and the spirit ****Raava forbade any to do so, it didn't help that your people were incapable to bend, however we had guarded your people and your islands as long as we have existed. That all changed when the Avatar and some of the other Spirits dragged us out of the Spirit world and forced us to take a mortal form."** The Moon spirit said shocking Naruto even further.

**"With us in our mortal form we could be killed and the Avatar used that to our advantage by not allowing us to guard your people and Islands like we had done for a long time, instead we were forced to stay here in the North Pole. These people only learned Water bending from us; however unlike your people they didn't thank us for protecting them. As a result we do not help them." **The Ocean spirit continued. Naruto was shaking in rage. How dare they take away the only spirits that had defended his people for a very long time?

**"It was also because of this that Avatar Kyoshi was able to seal your people away. Your people and your Islands had no spirits that guarded them, therefore with the help of other spirits she sealed you away, but now your people are free and you are the one who wields the eyes of god. You can free us from our mortal form, but we shall not return to the spirit world but rather to Whirlpool and defend it like we did in the past." **The Moon spirit finished. Naruto nodded and asked them how to free them.

**"Use your eyes and place your hands on us with that we shall be free and leave to Whirlpool to prevent it from being sealed again once more." **The Ocean spirit answered. Naruto activated his eyes and placed his hands on the two fishes. Soon both of the fishes glowed before they turned into whit orbs which flew up into the sky and away to Whirlpool. Soon time resumed again once more. Everyone looked around and noticed that the two fishes were gone. Aang thought that it was that newcomer who did something.

"Where are the spirits?!" Aang asked enraged. Naruto looked at him with pure hate.

"They are safe from your hands _Avatar, _but now it is time you pay for sins against the Ocean and the Moon spirits, along with what you did to my people!" With that Naruto got into his fighting stance.

** There we go again sorry for the later chapter. Yes I know I changed it up by a whole lot with the Ocean and Moon spirits, but you know what? ITS MY FAN FICTION DEAL WITH IT! However I have a challenge for you all if you want to do it. It has to be a Naruto x Legend of Korra cross over. Naruto must be paired with Korra. The summery is that Naruto arrives to the Avatar world at the end of the 4th War. He is the only one who can use Chakra and the only one from his world. The tail beasts can come as long as they are sealed inside of him. You can choose how he got there and all that good stuff. We PM me if you want to do it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter people! Sorry again for the late update or and Mito will now be called the Golden Chains Mistress, since Golden Chains Master didn't seem right and thank you to all who told me that.**

Naruto soon ran towards Aang with great speed, he quickly materialized black rods out of nowhere to end Aang's life. Aang barely dodged the incoming strike and his Air bending to push Naruto away from him. Katara and Sokka quickly got ready to defend Aang, Iroh himself was getting ready. Zhou had run away like a coward.

"Please I don't want to fight you. I am not your enemy!" Aang tried to reason with Naruto. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Not my enemy? Hehe! You are wrong Avatar, you are my enemy for what your past lives did to my people is unforgivable. In-fact you forced the Moon and the Ocean spirits to enter their mortal form and held them hostage." Naruto said as he went through some hand signs unleashing a water dragon. Katara quickly sent wave of water to stop the Water dragon.

"You are a Water bender? Why are tiring to kill Aang? He has helped your people!" Katara asked him.

"I am not Water bender girl, I am something more." Naruto said as he made three clones of himself. They all went through some hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon!" With that all three clones released fire dragons from their mouth. Iroh was shocked, but quickly over came the shock and countered with his own flames.

"He can Fire bend too!" Sokka asked. Everyone was clear confused. How was this boy able to bend two elements? Only the Avatar can do such a thing.

"I was not bending, in-fact that was not bending at all, but how would you know? The first Avatar stole my people's powers and abilities away from them, had it not being for that fool people would now have the ability to wield almost all elements!" Naruto stated as he sent small Fire Balls aimed at them. The quickly dodged them and realized that this was not your everyday opponent. Katara quickly sent ice shards towards Naruto, Iroh unleashed a Fire torrent towards him, Aang used his Air bending to fuel the Fire and speed up the shards. Naruto seeing this knew that he had to use his Rinnegan. As soon as the attacks were about to hit him they were all pushed back by an unknown force?

"Wait I thought for sure those attacks would have hit him!?" Sokka yelled. Naruto smirked.

"That would have, however knowing that I can control gravity is quite help full." Naruto answered with a smirk. He hadn't practiced much with his Rinnegan or Chakra, but he had learned how to control gravity. Iroh then ran up to him and started to engage in hand to hand combat. While Naruto did have great power, he was not as experienced as the Iroh who was once known as the Dragon of the West, and even with his old age he was still an able fighter. Naruto coated his fist in lighting and was about to strike Iroh right in the heart, but was stopped by Aang. Iroh seeing the lighting coated fist backed away. Sokka was doing everything he could by distracting Naruto and Naruto was getting really annoyed by the boy.

"Shinra Tensei!" With that Sokka was sent flying back at insane speed and if it wasn't for Aang saving him he would have surly died.

"Stop this foolishness! You cannot blame Avatar Aang for crimes his predecessor's committed!" Iroh yelled. He knew that this boy was stronger than him, no he was far stronger then the Avatar himself.

"Cannot blame? Are you a fool? Even if I do not blame him for the crimes his predecessor's committed, I can blame him for abandoning the world 100 years ago like a coward! Tell me Iroh did you know that they Fire Nation had set up death camps to experiment, brainwash or flat out kill any benders that oppose there rule? Even Fire benders are sent to these camps." Naruto said shocking Iroh.

"That can't be true! I know that my brother is a fool, but I refuse to believe that he would allow such a thing!" Iroh responded. Naruto snorted at the old man's foolishness.

"Then how do you think I got benders in my own force? Surly you know that Whirlpool is a Nation that is not blessed with benders." Naruto asked.

"You forced them to join didn't you?!" Aang asked in outrage. Naruto shifted his glare from Iroh to Aang.

"I freed them Avatar! I gave them their freedom! Something they had wanted for the last 100 years! You failed them as the Avatar! You ran away like a coward you are, but now you don't need to run since the people themselves can change this world! No longer will they have to sit and wait for the Avatar to arrive and safe them! My people were ignored by the past Avatars and as such we had lived for the past 300 years isolated from the rest of the world and for what? Just because we couldn't bend?! We didn't among ourselves for 300 years; no we stood united and built our Nation in our time of our isolation." Naruto replied. He didn't notice Sokka getting Appa read.

"The Avatar sealed you away because you were not benders! You had no place in this world!" Aang stated as memoires of his past life flashed in his head. Naruto gritted his teeths.

"So what if we couldn't bend?" Naruto asked in outrage.

"Your people could not bender therefore you're people were only a hindrance to the Avatar whose job was to keep balance! You Nation had too much influence and wealth. That is why your people were sealed away." Aang replied. Aang was receiving memories from the past Avatars.

"For that foolish reason you sealed us away for 300 years? What good did it do to the world? Sure we couldn't bend, but we used our minds to develop in technology and diplomacy far ahead then the rest of the world, in-fact I would say the reason this world is behind in technology is because of benders who use their power to wage war on one another! We could have saved the world 300 years ago!" Naruto yelled as he made more clones and started to do hand signs. Soon a Water, Lighting, Water, Fire, and a Wind dragon started form. Sokka yelled at them all to board Appa, they all did, but Yue did not.

"Sage Art: 5 element dragon!" Naruto yelled as the dragons shot forward and combined into one. The attack was going to hit them all as Appa was only 6 feet up in the air, but Yue got in between the attack.

"Yue!" Sokka yelled as he saw the girl take the attack head on and was completely thrown back. He would have jumped off Appa had it not being for Katara and Aang stopping him. Naruto looked up and noticed that the Avatar was too high up in the sky for him to reach with one of his attacks. So he amplified his voice with Chakra.

"Once again you run Avatar like the coward you are, but know this your time has come! A new age has dawned and in this age the world will need no Avatar!" Naruto said as the Avatar's bison vanished into the clouds. He turned noticed that the girl who defended the Avatar and his group was still alive.

"So you're still alive." Naruto said as he walked up to her. She tried to run but it was no use her legs weren't responding to her. Naruto noticed that she had the same energy as the Moon spirit.

"So you have the some of the moon spirits life in you, but that does not matter now since the Moon and the Ocean spirit have reverted back from there mortal form. Let me take that life away from you and end your suffering." Naruto said as he brought his hand and put it on her forehead and extracted the life she was given from the Moon spirit. Her hair went from white to brown signifying that she no longer held some of the Moon spirits life and with that Yue died. Naruto turned around and started to walk away. Soon reached the front of the palace and from there he could see the entire city. He noticed that some Northern Water Tribe ships retreating and from the looks of it there were mostly civilians. He gazed at the city and noticed that the fight was finally over as Whirlpools flag was flying over a section of the front wall which was still standing. He could hear the cheering of his men and his benders alike. The only thing that was not damaged during the attack was the palace; everything else was either turned into craters by his ships or had bullet holes. Soon he noticed some of his men running up the stairs of the palace.

"Sir the city is under our control. The Fire Nation fleet has been utterly destroyed." A soldier reported. Naruto hummed.

"I want reports of our casualties along with the enemies as well. Use this palace as a field HQ and sent a message back to the homeland; Whirlpools flag flies over the North Pole" Naruto said as he started to walk in the palace where some of his men had already started to set up. The North Pole had fallen and now he had to plan on his next course of action. He could attack the Fire Nation next, but there remaining ships would be an annoyance. He needed to take out the source of their ships. He spotted an officer and called him over.

"Send this message back home; Carriers Akagi, Kaga, Shokaku, Soryu, Hiryu, and Zuikaku are to be mobilized at once and make way to Admiral Akira's fleet." Naruto ordered. The officer saluted and went to carry out his orders. Naruto sighed, he needed to take out the main Fire Nation port that produced 70% the Nations vessels and from the images he had received the port was massive. It was going to take a whole lot more than a 100 dive bombers to put it out of commission for good. With 6 carriers launching a massive air raid he was sure that the port would he destroyed for good. He would have just sent the Battleships Yamato and Musashi to do it, but the port was in land. His ships were too big for the river compared to the Fire Nations ships and because of that the port was safe from naval bombardment, but not from the air. He would make it clear that Whirlpool reigned supreme in the sky and the seas.

**With Aang:**

Aang was pretty angry when he was forced to leave the North Pole, leaving people there at the mercy of Whirlpools forces. Then he remembered what Naruto had said. He had failed the world and ran away a 100 years age. It was his fault for allowing the war to continue and it was his fault that the people were suffering. He looked at Sokka was hadn't said a word ever since what happened to Yue. Katara was just looking towards the North Pole, which had no fallen to not the Fire Nation, but to a Nation from the past.

_ "I need some answers and I bet my previous lives have some answers." _Aang thought. During his fight with Naruto a few memories flashed in his heads. Memories of his past lives and he knew that they would know what was going on. So he started to mediate and did so until he was pulled into the spirit world.

"Hello Aang." Avatar Roku spoke. Aang opened his eyes and noticed Roku, but there were other people there as well. He ignored them and looked at Roku.

"Avatar Roku I need some answers." Aang said with seriousness in his eyes. Roku sighed. He knew that Aang would get his answers one way or another.

**Well that was all for today and a lot of people wanted me to add the carriers of Kidō Butai so I did. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello my fellow readers and followers and dame 300+ likes I thank you all for liking my story. Anyways a few people were mad at me for killing Yue, you know who you are, but I have a surprise for you in this chapter. There is a reason why I do something's. Enjoy. **

Aang looked at Roku and Roku knew that Aang would get his answers.

"Very well Aang we shall tell you." Roku started. Aang was listening very carefully.

"The people of Whirlpool long ago, even before the first Avatar had the energy called Chakra. With Chakra everyone had the potential to bend 5 elements. The two great spirits at the time did not like the fact that the mortals had such power; they could even summon the death god. So they chose to drive them away and either kill them or take away such power. After that Whirlpool became very isolationistic and refused, as they called outsiders, in on their islands. That is where you could say the problem started. The Whirlpool Nation as a whole never had a single bender this led to the Nation advancing in other fields very rapidly. In short you had a Nation who refused to allow anyone on their island, but was far ahead of the world in terms of technology. They also had more influence then the Avatar, which never a good thing. Whirlpool was a time bomb waiting to happen. You have seeing the Fire Nation and its advances in technology, but Whirlpool is far, far ahead of the Fire Nation will ever be. Avatar Kyoshi had no chose and sealed them away to prevent a future war that might happen, for even she feared Whirlpools military might." Roku explained.

"So you're telling me is that Avatar Kyoshi sealed them away because they were a danger to the world?" Aang asked. Roku nodded.

"You're kidding me right? I mean why would they be a threat when they wanted to be left alone?" Aang asked.

"You see they were the ones who you could say caused the unbalance during Avatar Kyoshi's time. They had surpassed all other Nations in all fields expect bending." Roku answered.

"I don't blame them for not like the Avatar. Kyoshi really messed it up." Aang said with a sigh. Roku nodded in agreement. He himself thought it was all a mistake on Kyoshi's part.

"I don't want to fight them, but rather try to be friends with them. They have the power to stop the Fire Nation, if I can help them see that what they are doing is wrong then they will understand." Aang said like a novice child he is.

"Aang they people of Whirlpool have being locked up for 300 years because of the Avatar. They will not be friends with you, but rather seek you out to kill you. You must stop Whirlpool Aang, only you can do this for you are the Avatar." Roku stated. Aang tried to argue, but knew that it was true. He would have to stop Whirlpool no matter what.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed tiredly. The few civilians that remained in the Northern Water Tribe city refused to accept and were protesting. He wasn't going to send in the military to put them down. No that would only inspire them to resist more. He needed to show them that they weren't going to be harmed. Then it hit him. The Moon spirit life he had taken from that girl. She looked like someone important. Perhaps he could bring her back to life in order to quell the unrest. He got up and went behind the palace to find the girl's body and surly enough he found it. He did a few hand signs and touched her forehead healing her injuries first. He then activated his Rinnegan and preformed a few hand signs.

"Outer Path-Rinne Rebirth!" Naruto yelled and with that a large head sprouted from the ground. It opened its mouth and let the soul of Yue out, which Naruto grabbed and pushed it into her body. Naruto felt almost drained. Rinne Rebirth could cost the user its life if the user wasn't strong enough. Yue other her eyes and got up. She saw the same boy who was attacking the Avatar, but didn't he kill her? Did she die?

"How am I alive?" She asked the boy.

"Because I brought you back to life." Naruto said shocking Yue. She didn't know anyone who could bring people back to life.

"But how and why did you do it?" She asked him. Naruto sighed.

"You people refuse to listen to me and I would rather not send in my forces to put them down. I would rather avoid senseless bloodshed, you were also blessed by the Moon spirit and for me to have killed you would not go well with the spirits." Naruto explained. Yue didn't know what to say, one minute he was an enemy the next he was trying to help her.

"Why did you attack my people?" She asked.

"I did it to unite the world and bring it under Whirlpools rule." Naruto answered.

"You just like the Fire Nation, thinking you own the world." She said with hate.

"That is where you are wrong. Unlike the Fire Nation we would rather not rule with an iron fist. I read your mind and rest assured that you will still be the leader of your people, and you will also be a repetitive of your power to Whirlpools King or Queen. You sister Tribe has already done so. All we ask is for you to forgo your identity as the Northern Water Tribe and become part of Whirlpool. I only wish to unite the world, for I believe that anyone can bring change to this world and I also believe that we as a people can help ourselves. I don't know about you but I will not sit and wait for an Avatar to help us. I will bring change to this world, even if I have to do it alone." Naruto said as he started to walk away. Yue was now thinking about what he had said. Could they really change the world? Then again why did they have to wait for the Avatar to show up and fix their problems? She began doubting everything she had known. She then made up her mind and marched towards the palace. She entered to palace to find soldiers in strange clothing's setting up strange equipments. She spotted Naruto who was writing on a letter. She walked up to and coughed in her hand to get his attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We shall join, only if I am allowed to lead my people." She said.

"That is fine however you will have to obey the ruler of the country as a whole, and if you are going to lead your people then that will make you a repetitive of the North Pole. Is that ok with you?" Naruto asked. She nodded. Naruto soon got up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am switching tasks with my sister. Her fleet with arrive here in 3 days." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"You have a sister?" She asked.

"Yes I do, and do not take her lightly. She might be 13 but she's a capable leader none the less." Naruto warned her. She nodded and soon stopped as Naruto boarded a small boat which would take him to his flagship. Soon his fleet started to pull out. He had left a few men behind, but they would be called back once Mito arrived.

The new of the North Pole being annexed was well taken back at Whirlpool. People were very optimistic about the winning the war in a few years. Naruto had ordered the six carrier force to attack the main Fire Nation port that produced the majority of Fire Nation vessels. The port itself was located southeast of the Fire Nation Capital and he had to be at Whale Tail Island in a few days.

He had ordered Akira to start taking the Island's OnJi, Juang Hui, and Shu Jing. He had also ordered that Shattered Cove also be taken, along with Fire Fountain City. He wanted to close in on the Fire Nation, by taking their islands one by one. It was a strategy called island hopping. To further damage the Fire Nation he had set his sights on the Fire Nation colonies that the Fire Nation had established on the large land mass that was between the Fire Nation and the North Pole. He knew that the Fire Nation was a more advanced Nation compared to others, he planned to force the Fire Nation to surrender by the naval blockade, and to add pressure he was going to take their islands, colonies and destroy their military fortification.

He did however find out something interesting through Akira's spies in the Fire Nation. From the reports he was getting it seemed like that the general population was being suppressed by the Fire Nations military. This would work in his favor as Whirlpool forces will be seen as liberators, he had also ordered the spies to leak information about the death camp set up by the Fire Nation. He would destroy the Fire Nation from within. The Fire Nation world fall on it no need to waste men and resources on an invasion. The main threat for now was the Earth Kingdom. His fleet would be useless since most of the cities and towns were out of there range, but his aerial forces would be very handy. Whirlpool had already established an airfield in Si Wong Desert, and because of that they had obtained detailed maps of towns, cities, and military fortifications. For now he had to establish a point of entry for his forces.

He looked over the map choosing which target would be the least protected and easily taken. At first he was going to chose Omashu, but the city is very well defended and he didn't want to just out right bomb the city to oblivion. He spotted a place perfect for the landing the Eastern Earth Kingdom base. The place was perfect as it had lots of forest, perfect to hide his forces and had only two villages located there, both of them being civilian. What's more was that the Avatar was now looking for an Earth bender to help him master Earth bending. If he was lucky he would run into him, but it doesn't matter. Once the world is under Whirlpool rule the Avatar would have no were to run. He sighed and looked out the window. The sun was setting causing its light to reflect off the water. It was a beautiful sight, but he knew that this was just the calm before the storm. His greatest challenge would be the Earth Kingdom.

**Nearby the Fire Nation port:**

The port Xing was the largest port in the Fire Nation; it was also produced majority of the nation's vessels from civilian to military. It was heavily defended with up to 200 Fire benders and had an armada of 200 ships anchored at port. It was safe from all types of attack. All expect from one, air. Off the South coast of the Fire Nation 6 silhouettes of very large ships could be seen. These silhouettes belonged to the carriers Akagi, Kaga, Shokaku, Soryu, Hiryu, and Zuikaku. These six carriers are the oldest carriers in the Whirlpool navy as such they formed the First carrier fleet, but they have all being modified and rearmed with the latest weapons and equipments.

They had been issued a mission and they intended to see through it. For now they were anchored and would stay anchored till the next day, when they would send a message to the Fire Nation and there Fire lord that Whirlpool was able to strike anywhere on their molten rock of an island and they could do it at anytime. The flight decks were already lined up with planes; those that could fit on top were inside the hangers below. A total of 414 planes would be launched tomorrow to deliver perhaps the most devastating blow to the Fire Nation and by the end of the day the Fire Nation would lose all of its naval power.

** That is all for today people and I my next update will be on Wednesday. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

** Hello by loyal readers! Sorry for the late update, school is back and I have a whole bunch of tests coming up, anyways here's the new chapter and I hope you like it and I have a few surprises for you in this chapter. Enjoy.**

"Come on clear the flight deck! The planes are about to launch!" A crewmember yelled as he and his fellow comrades cleared the deck for the planes that were about to be launched. All they were waiting was for the sun rise. Soon the sun started to rise and with that the signal to launch was giving. Plane after plane took off from the flight decks of the 6 carriers. The first were the fighters, which were later followed up dive bombers and torpedo bombers. They would attack in two waves. The first would be the torpedo and dive bombers, they would destroy enemy ships and land installations. The second wave would consist of fighters that would were tasked with cutting down enemy soldiers that would survive. Another small group which consisted of about 20 fighter-bombers was also launched. Their target was the Fire Loads Palace. The intent was not to kill the Fire Lord, but to rather put fear in his heart knowing that one of these days a bomb might find a way into his palace.

"All torpedo and dive bombers follow your flight leader and commence the attack when ordered." The commander of the fleet ordered over his radio. Soon the port was in sight. The ships were all lined up; a few were in the dry docks. It was still early in the morning which meant that most were still sleeping in their beds. They were having such great dreams well that is when one of the ships blew up in a massive fire ball.

"Dive, Dive, Dive!" The flight leader of a dive-bomber group ordered. The pilots complied as they dived down. The dive bombers were installed with wailing sirens making a terrifying sound as they dived down to attack. The torpedo bombers destroyed ship after ship. It was pure chaos. Soldiers were running around and trying to shoot down the planes, but they were too fast for them. Some of the unlucky workers were caught in the cross-fire.

"PUT OF THAT FIRE!" A Captain of a Fire Nation ships ordered, but it was too late as a bomb went straight through the deck and tore the ship apart by a massive explosion.

"This is too easy. We haven't lost a single plane." The rear-gunner of a dive bomber stated as he fired his machine gun cutting down some poor Fire bender caught in the bullets paths.

"Attention all forces, our spies within the Fire Nation reported the Fire Nation building a new type of ship, the ships size and armor can be compared to a Dreadnought class, but its armaments are very primitive, regardless it is still a threat. Your orders are to destroy the dry dock this ship is docked at." The Captain ordered through the radio. The Fire Nation having a ship like a Dreadnought class is not good, even if it has giant catapults as its weapon. Soon the fighters appeared and started to strafe the harbor and the ground of enemy soldiers. Bullets through the soldiers, there armor providing them no protection. The wounded were crying out for help as their comrades tried to pull them out of the kill zones, but they were cut down as well. The harbor water which was once blue was now black and red. The remains of a few ships were floating, along with bodies, upon bodies of Fire Nation soldiers.

The bombers soon spotted the dry dock holding the prototype enemy ship. To their shock it looked so much like a Dreadnought class, but it was only the hull. This meant that the ship was nowhere near completion and was easily destroyable. Bomb after bomb was dropped on the ship; a few ripped through the deck and exploded causing the ship to tear in too. The gates holding the water back were also blown causing the dry dock to be flooded. When the bombers were done the hull of the ship was utterly destroyed beyond any repairs. The few Fire Nation soldiers that survived the bombing looked on as there prototype ship was utterly destroyed. Years upon years of research and pooling resources into their prototype ship...gone in a few minutes. The Air raid lasted for 4 hours, by then the once glorious and behemoth of a port was now just rubble. There armada was all but destroyed, most of their Fire benders laid dead either on the surface or with the fishes. There were uncontrolled fires throughout the port and the massive town around it due to them all being built out of wood. The rising smoke could be seen by the carriers and men onboard. The Captain of the fleet soon sent a message.

"Send Admiral Naruto this message: Air raid of port Xing was a success. The first carrier fleet will carry out more Air raids against other land installations. For no we head to port." The Captain ordered. The communication officer nodded and went to carry out his orders.

**Fire Nation: Capitol:**

Nobody knew how it happened or when it happened. The Fire Nation palace that was at the very center of a large city was filled with craters. The Fire Lords house was also destroyed along with the throne room. The Fire Lord was lucky that he was not at the palace during the attack, but his advisors were not so lucky. He was enraged by such an act, but also made him feel something that he had not felt in years...fear. That's right Fire Load Ozai was now fearful of Whirlpool and its military might. He wanted to so badly make Whirlpool pay, but he couldn't. The Fire Nation was in a tighter blockade ever since his daughter managed to run past it on a small craft. The Whirlpool forces tighten their blockade even more by sending 2 Vanguard class battleships (I know that only 1 was built). Unlike the other battleships the Fire Nation encountered these two twins were far more lethal than anything thing else. The Vanguard-class is known as fast battleships, with a speed of 30 knots only 3 knots faster than the Yamato-class. If that wasn't bad enough the people were not pleased with Ozai. Now he could care less about them, but he couldn't ignore them since 70% of the Fire Nation military is all but destroyed. He couldn't suppress them since he was trapped in his own Nation. Was this the fate the Fire Nation had to suffer for unleashing such a threat?

**2 days later with Naruto:**

Naruto watched as the transport ship unloaded more men and equipment. He had a total of 1,000 troops, along with 300 tanks, 50 artillery pieces and other supplies and equipment. He had ordered a base to be constructed in the forest a day ago and it was coming along nicely. The first carrier fleet completed their mission and was now under Admiral Akira's command, temporally. This was done so because Akira had no carries in his fleet and the first two won't be finished by the next week, so Naruto gave Akira command of the first carrier fleet. Other reports from spies within the Fire Nation have been quite helpful. It seemed like that the Fire Nation had the right idea with making ships bigger and better, but completely lacked the fire power to mount on the ships.

Some other reports were coming in that the city of Omashu was attacked and conquered by the Fire Nation. Apparently a small army of Fire benders marched from the Fire Nation colonies and laid siege to the city. The strangest thing was that the city surrendered without even putting up a fight. Naruto could not understand why they surrendered when they could have fought off the invading forces. He didn't really care about Omashu since it would fall just like the rest of the Earth Kingdom city to Whirlpools forces. For now he had sent out small groups of soldiers to scout out the nearby villages. There were rumors about underground tournaments that were held in a nearby village. He was going to attended one to see what they are like and he himself was hoping that he could recruit some of the Earth benders. If he was to win the ground war and have the support of this Nations populous then he was going to need Earth benders fighting for him. He was going to be kind to the cities, towns and villages Whirlpool conquered. He would provide them food, and aide things that there King could not provide. He was going to slowly turn the people against their king and accept Whirlpool rule. He got up from his chair and walked out of the make-shift tent.

"Commander you are in command while I am gone, your orders are in this file." Naruto stated as he handed the file to the commander.

"Yes sir!" The commander replied while saluting. Naruto nodded and soon walked away and into the forest. He had some recruits to add to his forces.

**Underground arena:**

Naruto sat down on the many seats in the arena. There were many people here and many were making bets. Naruto smirked and decided he would make bet as well. People were cheering and booing all around the arena as the Earth benders fought against one another. Then he noticed a young Earth bender who appeared to be 13, but after he 'Earth bended' Naruto could clearly see that he was using air.

_"So the Avatar is here? Makes sense since he needs an Earth teacher." _Naruto thought as he watched the boy face off against a girl who appeared to be blind, but the strange thing was that the girl looked familiar to him.

_"Wait...she looks a lot like the girl I saved on Whale Tail Island...sisters perhaps?" _Naruto thought. He could tell that the girl was blind since she did not look into the opponent's eye, but she could still 'see' her opponent. Naruto was wondering how she was able to do that, but as he looked at her feet closely he realized that she had no shoes on and then it hit him.

_"Oh so she can see him by reading the vibrations in the ground. Kind of like bats use echolocation to find their target, like we use radar to identify plane positions on the map, how Interesting." _Naruto though. He could tell that the girl was pissed at the boy, because he was using Air bending to stay in the air as much as he can. In the end she was defeated, even if it was by cheating from the boy. Naruto got up and walked out. He had found his new recruit.

Toph was having a normal day at her house, and by normal I mean prison normal. Even thought Toph was blind she could still take care of herself. Hell she was 16 and her parents would not even allow her to do the simplest of things. Toph wanted to be free and see the world and if possible find her twin sister. Yes that's right Toph had a twin sister who was taken by the Fire Nation when she was just 6, but she knew better. Her family had sold her sister to the devil to save their own skin. Toph did not like her father at all. All he cared about was status and power nothing more nothing less. Her mother thought was different. She tried to keep the family together, but she could not. Toph knew that she could Earth bend, but being blind was a severe blow to any bender so she learned from the first Earth bender the Badgermole. Since then she could through the vibrations in the ground and could also tell if a person was lying. When night came along she went out to fight in the underground tournaments which she loved, since people knew her power even if she was blind. Today thought son new guy beat her and she was pissed because the boy was somehow light on his feet. As she was walking how she noticed someone was following her.

"You can come out now, I know your there." Toph said with an emotionless voice.

"So you can read the vibrations in the ground to see." Naruto said as he walked out of the tree line. Toph eyes widened. How the hell did he know that? Before she could say something he cut her off.

"I will be short and straight to the point; I want to my join my forces." Naruto asked. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? I mean I have nothing to gain." Toph asked, but in reality she was pretty tempted.

"If you do I can give you something you haven't had since birth." Naruto answered. Toph just scoffed at him.

"If you talking about my blindness then forget about it, it can be cured." Toph said with sadness.

"Oh, but you see it can be thanks to my abilities." Naruto said as he stated to walk forward. Toph tensed up a bit, but she knew that he was not telling her a lie since she could tell when people lied. Naruto's right hand began to glow and he brought it up to her eyes. Toph felt a bit of pain, but it didn't last much long. Soon Naruto lowered his hand and she opened her eyes and to her amazement she could see. She wasn't blind anymore. She looked at the boy who had cured her blindness and blushed. He was indeed handsome, especially that red hair of his.

_"Why did I thinking of that?! Damn! Get a hold of yourself though!" _Toph thought as she banished any impure thought. Now she was thinking about the offer he had given her. She could be free to see the world or stay in that prison called home.

"I will accept your offer only if you allow me to search for my twin sister. She was taken away by the Fire Nation about 10 years ago." Toph said. It was then that Naruto realized why she looked to familiar to the girl he had saved.

**I have increased Toph age since it is my fan fiction and I gave her a twin sister, now I want you guys to come up with a good name for her twin sister. Once again I am sorry for the late update. School projects and tests you know. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, but I will be updating from week to week. Sorry guys, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"What's so funny?" Toph asked slightly offended.

"Oh nothing, go home and get your stuff ready I will pick you up tomorrow from your house." Naruto said. He was about to walk away before she stopped him.

"How did you cure my blindness? I have being blind since birth, and how is my eye able to know what is what? I mean I know the world color, but I have never seen any kind of color in my life. So how was my eye able to identify the color red?" Toph asked. It was a veiled point. She knew many things, but could never see them as such she was unable to identify them, so how as her eyes able to identify something they had never seen?

"I did it by healing your optical nerves that were damaged when you were born. I was able to heal them by using my Chakra, as to how your eyes are able to identify colors and other stuff I simply gave your eyes the memories of seeing it before. Therefore you are able to identify things such as color. However I must warn you now to over use your eyes for now, because the nerves are still mending. Overusing them will cause pain and blindness again." Naruto explained. Toph could tell by his heart rate that he was not lying.

"So now can see through your eyes, and by your feet's as well, now that is indeed a deadly combination." Naruto said as he chuckled and walked away. Toph was amazed that her blindness was cured so easily, she also now had the chance to leave home and see the world and find her sister. She would have to hide the fact that she wasn't blind anymore. She would have to act as if she was blind.

"So this is what it feels like to see...not much of a difference." With that said Toph began to walk home.

**2 hours later:**

"You have got to be kidding me." Toph muttered. It seemed like that boy from the tournament was at her house along with his two friends. He was looking for an Earth bender to help him master the element. What's worse was that all 3 of them recognized her and asked her to help the boy, Aang, master Earth bending. Thankfully Toph's mother and father both refused stating that she was blind and was barely any good at bending. Toph was laughing mentally about the fact that she was not blind anymore and that she was a master bender in her own rights.

"Mother I am going outside to get some fresh air." Toph said.

"Ok, just be careful." Her mother replied. Aang decided to follow. He needed an Earth bender to help him master Earth bending, and most of the Earth benders were either captured by the Fire Nation or are soldiers and generals who are fighting the war. He saw her Earth bend and she was a master at it too. He knew that the Fire Nation was finished his biggest concern was Whirlpool and there Prince Naruto Uzumaki. He would never understand why the prince was chasing after him. First it was Zuko, and now that redhead. Aang hid behind tree when she stopped.

"I know you are there so come out." Toph stated. Aang eyes widened. There it was again! She could see him even though she was blind.

_"How can she see me?" _He thought. Seeing that she was going to attack he stopped hiding and walked out.

"I am not here to harm you I just want you to help me master Earth bending." Aang said nervously.

"Listen here twinkle toes I am not going to help you master Earth bending, so go and find another master." Toph sighed. She was really getting tired of the boy asking to teach him.

"Please you have to help me. If you don't I won't be able to stop Whirlpool's forces." Aang begged. Toph knew what he was talking about from what Naruto had told her about Whirlpool. From what he had told about Whirlpool it sounded amazing to her. They were far ahead in technology then the rest of the world and they didn't look down on women, like some people do in other Nations. In all honest Whirlpool sounded like just the place she wanted to go to.

"Who is this 'Whirlpool' you speak of?" Toph asked. She decided to play dumb and see what the thought of it. Aang saw that he might just have an Earth bending teacher. So he decided to make Whirlpool look bad as possible so she would teach him. Little did he know that she knew a lot of Whirlpool then he did?

"The Whirlpool Nation showed up about 2 months ago and declared war on the whole world. They have already taken the South and the North Pole. The Fire Nation stands no chance against them, and soon they will invade the Earth Kingdom. They will not stop until the world is in their control. They are worse than the Fire Nation and will spill innocent blood to achieve world domination." Aang explained while lying to her. Toph narrowed her eyes. She knew he was lying from his heart rate, not only that, but Whirlpools goal was not world domination, but rather unification from what Naruto had told her.

"You are lying." Toph said shocking Aang. He knew he wasn't a good lying, but for a blind person to tell he was lying was pretty depressing.

"How did you know?" Aang asked. Toph just scoffed.

"I can feel your heart rate and you were nervous when you were lying to me. So tell what the Whirlpool Nation really is." Toph asked once again. Aang seeing that he couldn't lie explained to her everything. How they were sealed by the Avatar 300 years ago, and how they were unsealed a few months and are now after the Avatar.

"300 years ago, so Avatar Kyoshi sealed them eh? That explains what happened to Kyoshi Island a few days ago." Toph said. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"What happened at Kyoshi Island?" Aang asked, but he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"A few days ago Kyoshi Island was attacked by an unknown force. They were bombarded for 4 hours straight by unknown ships. All the civilians escaped, but the Kyoshi Warriors stayed behind to confront the invading forces. Out of the 100 Kyoshi warriors only 3 managed to escape. They explained how the enemy struck like lighting leaving them no chance to regroup and recover. They also watched Avatar Kyoshi's statue was torn down while the enemy cheered." Toph answered. Aang eyes widened. Kyoshi Island was lost along with most of their warriors, if not all. This was bad, if Kyoshi Island was lost then the Earth Kingdom was next.

"Please you have to teach me. You have heard what happened at Kyoshi, so why are you not helping?" Aang begged/asked.

"Look from what you have told me it is the Avatars fault for sealing such a powerful Nation, and by proxy it is your fault. Now they are back and making the world pay for what happened 300 years ago. I will not help you Avatar." Toph replied with steel in her voice. She knew what Whirlpool wanted and that was to bring the world under their rule, however Naruto wanted something different. He didn't want to rule with an Iron fist or a dictatorship. He wanted to create a world where there won't be war, poverty, discrimination, and hatred. He wanted to create a world in which people of all religion, race, and ideology could coexist. That was his goal ever since he had started to fight. He had the darker side of war and human nature and he would not let it happen again.

"You realize that Earth Kingdom will fall if Whirlpool attacks right?" Aang asked. He was Shocked at the girls response.

"Good then let it fall. The Earth Kingdom is ruled by nobility who don't even bat an eye to the poor, which are the masses of their Kingdom." Toph replied angrily. Unlike other nobles Toph had talked too many of the impoverished of her town and he hated how such good and innocent people were ignored and left to their own devices by their rulers and all because they were poor. Aang had no reply to that. He had seen the poverty here and could only pity for them. He didn't try to help them, but that was only because he had other things to do, like finding an Earth bender to help him master Earth bending. He was going to say something, but stopped when Toph sent a bolder at the tree behind him. He was going to ask why she did that, but then saw two men from the tournament.

_"Thank god I was able to spot them." _Toph though. It was only through sheer luck did she spot movement by the tree. The first man she spotted was the bolder and the second was the host of the tournament. The two men were stunned by the unexpected attack and Toph quickly launched them up in the air and smacked them both with two pillars made up of Earth sending them flying out of the compound and into some random lake. Soon everyone came rushing out due to all the noise.

_"Well time to act again." _Toph thought with a sigh. She started to act like a blind girl once more. Aang was going to ask her what she was doing, but was hit in his family jewels thanks to a small pillar made of Earth. Soon everyone retired to their beds for a good night sleep. Aang and his friends were allowed to stay in the guest room, but were told to leave the very next day due to Aang who kept saying how great of an Earth bender Toph was. Toph's parents didn't know that their daughter was a master Earth bender; all they saw was there blind daughter who needed help with the simplest of tasks. Everyone thought that the next day everything would go back to normal, what they didn't know was that a small force of 200 was heading their way and leading it was Naruto.

His goal was not only to extract Toph, but also take the town as well. This was a small force that he had formed and it was tasked with taking everything North from their Base, while a force of 400 was heading towards Omashu to take the city from the Fire Nation. They were also tasked with taking town and village they come across, but where ordered not to destroy or harm the people. Naruto was not just going to take the Earth Kingdom, no, he was going to liberate it and its people from a failed government who's king and nobles are being controlled there own secret service. This also reminded him of what happened a few weeks ago.

A Fletcher class destroyer was badly damaged by a few Water benders. As it turned out they created a mist and used it to hide themselves to get close the vessel. Once they were close enough they started raining down spears made of ice on the ship. A few of the spears were able to pierce the deck of the ship and into the magazine causing a huge explosion. It was only through luck did the destroyer didn't rip into two pieces and they were able to put out the fire, but it was badly damaged and sent back for repairs. Now each vessel was required to have at least 3 Water benders on board to watch out for enemy Water bender. That was not all thought as a few new Fire Nation ships were spotted and there seemed to be bigger and well armored, but still they were nothing compared to Whirlpools vessels. It was a funny sight really. The Fire Nation had lost all Islands and was completely cut off from the outside world. Un-rest was starting to occur in the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord was forced to put them down. It wouldn't be long before the people revolt and overthrow him and when the revolt happens his forces will be there to aid the Fire Nation people. Whirlpool would be seen as a liberator who freed them from an oppressive ruler. It was a good strategy, after all the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.

**Well that was all for now people, I shall see you next week I guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter people! I am very sorry for being so late with this chapter, but life demands me to pay more attention. I really don't know when the next update will be, most likely after 16ths of May, but there is no way I am leaving this story. So enjoy. **

It was a beautiful day like any other day. Aang and his friends were getting ready to leave to Ba Sing Se in the hopes of finding an Earth bending master for Aang. As they were getting ready the ground started to rumble as if there was an earthquake. They looked at each other and shrugged and continued packing. Then they heard someone yelling and once again they looked at each other before seeing what the commotion was all about. As the peeked their head to see what was going on they saw the weirdest thing. They saw a weird box like machine with a long barrel sticking out of what seemed like a turret and it was far larger than the Fire Nation armored machines. They spotted a few more the same machines parked nearby. Then they saw a soldier getting out of the machine and when they saw the uniform he had on they panicked. It was the same as the ones from the North Pole! He had a whirlpool symbol on the back of his uniform.

"Guys we have to get out of here, now." Aang said. They were about to leave when they heard Toph's father.

"You are not leaving young lady!" Toph's father yelled.

"Well to bad, because I am leaving!" Toph answered. Aang and his friends watched as Toph's father was preventing Toph from leaving while her mother was crying her eyes out.

"Toph, why are you leaving?" Her mother asked.

"You want to know why I am leaving. Fine! I want to travel the world and see for what it is, not stay locked up in my own home like a prisoner! I also want to find my sister!" Toph answered, getting annoyed by her parents.

"Toph you know as well as we do that your sister is dead!" Toph mother yelled as she cried more and this time for her other daughter.

"No! I know that she is alive somewhere out there and I will find her!" Toph shot back. She was going to leave weather they liked it or not.

"But why are you joining them?" Her father asked.

"Why? Well for one there commander gave me back my eyesight!" Toph answered shocking everyone there.

"What? Toph please don't joke around!" Her father replied. Having enough of this Toph looked at her father dead in the eye. He could clear see that she was looking at him. His daughter was not longer blind. Just then Naruto showed up along with a girl who looked allot like Toph, but her eyes were black rather than cloudy white that Toph had. This was Tou-Ren (Thanks regfurby for that name) Toph's twin sister. She was shocked to find out that her sister wanted to find her and blamed her capture on her parents, which was there fault, so she wanted to meet her twin after so long. Toph noticed Naruto and walked to him.

"Naruto! You took your damn time getting here, who's?" Toph asked pointing at Tou-Ren who was looking at Toph with wide eyes. Naruto chuckled.

"Well Toph I think you know her quite well, after all she is your sister." Toph eyes widened and looked at the girl next to Naruto. She indeed looked just like her besides the eyes.

"Sister?" Toph whispered, but Tou-Ren heard it. She already had tears going down her cheeks when she saw her sister after so long.

"Yes Toph it's me, Tou-Ren, your twin-" She didn't get to finish as Toph tackled her to the ground all the while crying. Naruto merely smiled. He couldn't imagine how it would feel like being separated from his sister for so long, but then again his sister would tear down the gates of hell if it meant seeing him. Naruto shuddered at that. He might love his sister, but she had quite the temper. Looking over at the parents of the two girls they were pale as a pair of ghosts.

"You're alive?" Toph's father asked. Tou-Ren looked at him with pure hate.

"Yes, I am thanks to admiral Naruto and his forces. It was because of him that I was saved from that Fire Nation death camp." She answered shocking everyone but the soldiers there. Fire Nation death camps? The Fire Nation might be cruel, but to set up death camps? Aang and his group were also pretty shocked by the new revelation.

"Yes the Fire Nation has set up secret death camps that to exterminate all enemy benders who are captured, further more they also send those who speak against the Fire Lords rule, even their own. However a vast majority of these camps have being librated thanks to our forces." Naruto said. Everyone was looking at him and Naruto seeing this was now knew that he had to strike while the iron was hot.

"Look around you people. For one hundred years you have being at war with the Fire Nation, and for one hundred years you have waited for the Avatar or at least your Nations to do something to stop the Fire Nation. You are waited for one boy to come and save you. That boy has failed you and so has your nation. The Air benders were all wiped out and yet the Avatar ran away like a coward. The earth Nation lost a vast majority of their land to the North, yet your king and leaders did nothing about it. While the nobility grew fat and lazy the poor struggled to see the next sun rise." Naruto stated while climbing up a tank. The people listened to him like they were kids in a classroom and he was there teacher.

"300 years ago the Avatar sealed my people off from the rest of the world! However a few months ago a Fire Nation armada broke that seal in the intent to invade us. That fleet never returned to the Fire Nation, why you may ask? Well it is because we destroyed them. The Nation of Whirlpool is a strong with technology far ahead of this world's time! Our military might far surpass any Nation and with it we shall bring down the Fire Nation! However your nation is also a target. For you see we are trying to unite all nations! The South Pole has already joined us along with the North Pole. The Fire Nation will soon fall. This nation will be next, however we do not fight the weak and the poor, but rather we seek to liberate them from the poverty they have lived in for such a long time! So I urge to join us! I would rather fight the Nobility who has ruined your nation. The mass of this nation have tried to protest, yet they are easily put down. I stand before you giving you a chance to change history. No longer will we wait for one man or women to change the world, but rather we shall change the world with our own hands! For the power to shape our future lies within out our hands!" Naruto cried out earning roar of approval by everyone other then the nobles, who feared for their lives.

Aang was shocked to the core. Naruto had just denounced everything Aang believed in and stated that the world didn't need him. The Air benders were dead that much he knew, but for him to be the cause of their deaths? What if he had stayed and trained a hundred year back? Could he have prevented the Fire Nation from killing so many people? He didn't know but what he did know was that he has failed as the Avatar. The world was slowly, but surly giving up the belief that the Avatar will help them. The world was changing and with change some things are left behind by the sands of time. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see his friends.

"Don't listen to him Aang. You are the Avatar and you alone can bring balance to this world. I believe in you." Katara said.

"Yh, so what if he thinks that the world doesn't need the Avatar? Pff! Like he knows what it takes to be the Avatar!" Sokka said with determination. Aang smiled. So what if the world thinks he wasn't needed? There were still some who believed in him.

"Thanks guys, but I think we should get going." Aang suggested, earning nods from both of them. However just as they were about to leave they were spotted.

"Look! It's the Avatar!" A soldier cried out. Soon everyone turned to look at a flying bison.

"Quick! Man that Tiger and shot that Bison out of the sky!" An officer ordered. Soon one of the many Tiger tanks came to life. The gunner had one shot since the Bison was barley off the ground and the reload rate would take too long before the Bison escaped.

"Fire!" The officer yelled as the gunner fired the HE shell towards the Bison. Aang luckily saw the shell coming heading there way and sent a blast of wind to destroy it. However when the blast of wind made contact with the shell, it exploded send hot shrapnel Appa's right hind leg. Appa cried out in pain, but managed to fly up high enough. The soldiers quickly prepared the Anti-Air however Naruto stepped in.

"Hold your fire men." Naruto ordered earning confused looks from everyone. Naruto took a deep breath before speaking.

"Run away to your little hideout Avatar! Just like you did a hundred years ago! Know this that you can run, but you cannot hide from us! Your time will come!" Naruto said while watching the flying Bison vanish in the clouds above. The Avatar had everywhere to run, but nowhere to hide.

**Across the Serpents Pass:**

Ships could be seen unloading men and equipments on the shore line of the lake, however these were not warships, these were transport ships and they were here for one job; to set up a factory. However unlike other factories this was a field factory, meaning they were going to assemble something on the field.

"I can't believe they want us to make this behemoth of a tank in enemy territory!" A worker said as he ate his sandwich.

"Ah don't worry about it! We got the 130th Panzer-Lehr-Division here to defend us." His friend shot back.

"The 130th Panzer-Lehr-Division, wasn't there job to secure the Si Wong Desert?" Another worker asked.

"Yh, it WAS their job and they did a damn good job f taking a vast majority of the desert, but now they are here to defend us. I hear that they are also going to be one of the leading armored units on the attack on Ba Sing Se." A worker answered.

"Well that is oblivious since they are one of the elite armored divisions." His friend said. There talk was cut short by another work that approached them.

"What the hell are you all doing? The new parts for the tanks are here! The tanks aren't going to build themselves!" The worker stated. Soon all of the workers quickly rushed back to work.

"You can hardly call these behemoths tanks. I mean look the plans! They look more like land battleships!" The soldier said point towards the almost complete tank.

"I know what you mean, but what I don't understand is that they are calling it the rat? Like really? It's armed with the same turret that the Bismarck class battleships!" Another work stated while throwing his hands up in the air.

"The correct name is the 'Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte' so it would be a land cruiser, but enough of that we still have 3 more to finish. Now get to work!" The leader of the work forces stated. The Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte was designed for one thing and one thing only; bring down the walls of Ba Sing Se.

**Well that was all people and all you WW2 fanatics should know what the 130st Panzer-Lehr-Division was and again sorry for the late update. Honestly I felt like this chapter was rushed. Just leave me some reviews so I can see what I can do. May is now upon us meaning...tests...lots and lots of tests...bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear readers. Sorry for not updating for so long, but fear not! As I know have 3 more days till school ends and 3 days of fighting the beasts known as finials. Well people I charge into battle I wanted to publish the next chapter. Now I don't know how you all will react with this chapter. Some of you will utterly despise me send me flame messages and some of you...well I really don't know. Anyways I HOPE you enjoy this chapter. I feel that this chapter in quite...original. Enjoy. **

It has been almost a whole month since Naruto's last encounter with the Avatar and during that time he been moving around quite a lot. The first order of business was how they were going to get the P. 1000's through the sand and towards Ba Sing Se. Out of the 4 only 1 was complete and they were currently testing it and found that due to the sheer weight of that tank it would start to sink in the sand. Then one of the engineers stated that they build a specialized roadway for the tanks. At first the idea was shot down. It was due to the concrete used to build roads was not strong enough, however that all changed when a new type of concrete was made a few days ago. It was called Ultra-High Performance Concrete and it was made by combining cement, cilice fume, quartz flour, fine silica sand, high-range water reducer, water, and steel. This new type of concrete could hold up to an impressive 29,000 pounds per square inch and flexural strengths up to 7,000 pounds per square inch. However the machinery to build such a long road would first need to be built itself. Naruto fixed that problem by ordering his Water and Earth benders to build that road with the materials. A very labor intensive task, however before they could even begin they needed to learn how to properly mix the materials and then Earth bend it all in to place. It would be slow build.

The next order of business were the small groups of Water benders, who now had Earth benders helping them, attacking there ships in the North. As of yet they didn't lose any ships, however a few were damaged during these raids. Mito had ordered reconnaissance to be done on the small islands and other locations in the North. Once they had obtained the locations of the raiders, Mito ordered aerial bombardments to completely level the enemy camps. Mito could be ruthless at sometimes and very forgiving the next, just like their mother. Speaking of their mother Naruto was currently with her talking down an order hallway within the Uzumaki palace. He was recalled back by his mother for some reason that he did not know. However he did a single mistake and that was to bring Toph along. Apparently she wanted to see Naruto's home herself and he himself wanted his benders to see their new home. However when they got there, Kushina was already waiting for her son and when she spotted Toph, she had teased Naruto nonstop.

"Naruto, what I am about to show you must be kept secret. Only the Uzumaki and other people in the military know of the secret I am about to tell you." Kushina said with a serious face. Naruto mirrored the same serious face before nodding. Kushina nodded before opening a door. Naruto's eyes widened all of the sudden. The room was massive and had rows up rows of bookshelf's. Kushina asked Naruto to follow her. Soon they walked to a place which seemed like the center of the massive library. There was a very large round table, with what seemed like a map, but the thing was that it was a map Naruto had never seen before. Seeing Naruto's confusion Kushina spoke up.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered how our people are so advanced compared to the rest of the world or how we have strange names for our military weapons and our technology in general?" Kushina asked. Naruto thought about it for a second before nodding. He did question why they had strange names.

"Well Naruto the behind that is simple. Those weapons exited in the past." Kushina answered making Naruto's jaw open and eyes widened.

"You see Naruto the map you see before you is one of the few maps of the old world. This world was lost and so was its knowledge about it many years ago. The world today looks very different in terms of geography. However what we do know is that there is now record of history of that world after the year 1962. It is like after 1962 nothing ever happened. We do not know what happened to the world back then as there was no recorded event of what happened, however we believe that something happened that changed our world, most likely the spirits themselves interfered." She continued. Naruto was utterly at a loss for words. There was a world before the Avatar and them?

"However 400 years ago when our people had first made small towns and villages in the South Pole, they discovered many lost cities and structures. Within them we found knowledge of the old world and we learned from it. That is how we invented the gunpowder. It was the history within these books that allowed us to learn and expand our knowledge base." Kushina said.

"Wait. Why did we keep all this a secret? Why not tell it to the world?" Naruto asked. It was a valid question. Kushina sighed.

"We did try Naruto, what do you think got us sealed away by the Avatar? When we first found the ruins and the knowledge we were excited. Our people had the power to change the world, however when we presented what we found we were called heretics and it was all because of the Avatar. The Avatar during that time learned of what we found and immediately stated that we would bring doom to the world. The rest of the world who worshiped the Avatar like a god followed his example. This led to our people being shunned and driven out. When our people learned of the armies heading towards the South Pole the immediately gathered all records, and documents and sent them here. The ruins were destroyed to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands, like the Fire Nation." Kushina answered. She looked at Naruto and saw him looking at a world map of the old world. There were more countries and more land than currently, but his attention was drawn to an island country towards the East. Kushina had noticed that.

"You are looking at the country to the East right? That country was called Japan." Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"I don't know why but there's this strange pull when I look at it." Naruto said.

"That is because the Uzumaki's are decedents from Japan." Kushina stated. This confused Naruto.

"Naruto, have you noticed how many of our names, buildings and culture is very different from the rest of the world?" Kushina asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"That is because we are decedents from Japan there for we have different sounding names, different styles of building and a different culture. The rest of the world mainly consists of Chinese decedents. However we do have a few other decedents from other Nations of the past living in Whirlpool, such as German, which your father was of." Kushina stated with a sad smile. Naruto knew that her mother really loved his father. It was because of that love that she refused to remarry to anyone.

"Anyways, I believe one of the factors that we where shunned 300 years ago was because of our ancestors. The Chinese and Japanese never got along well, so you could say that the hate still exists even if they do not know of the past, they still hate. I for one believe that the spirits are to blame for setting humanity back." Kushina stated. Naruto was reading over different historical accounts and was amazed. The old world was far more advanced and was changing rapidly. Governments were becoming democracies, expect for the communist influenced ones, technology was far more advanced, and they even had a thing called the United Nations or U.N. It was shocking to known that humanity had fought more violent wars then those of today, but even so they still strived for peace. Naruto was taking in everything. The world right now was broken, set back to the feudal ages again. All the progress man had made was wiped clean, but by whom? Spirits were likely ones who did such a thing, but why? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

**A few hours later:**

"Are you going to show all this to Mito?" Naruto asked his mother.

"When she is your age I will since ever Uzumaki knows supposed to know all this." Kushina answered. Soon they started to walk out. Naruto was going to stay for a few weeks. He wanted the benders to explore the city outside the palace.

"So how goes the war?" Kushina asked her son.

"It's going well for know. We have establish local governments in the North and South Poles and surprisingly the people of both Poles are happy rather than upset, but then again we have replaced there old government which was centered around a monarchy. The government we have introduced allows everyone to have a chance at anything. Just like a Democracy. The Fire Nation is starting to heat up (no puns intended). Reports of activate protest are coming. The Fire lord has put down many of these protests, but that only escalates the problem for him. We have sent agents to encourage rebellion and so far they are making progress. Akira's blocked has sunken up to two hundred ships belonging to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. I have dispatched the 7th Panzer Division to head into the Si Wong Desert to find the so called Library which is said to hold many great secrets." Naruto chuckled. Kushina raised an eyebrow and asked why he was chuckling.

"Oh it's because I feel stupid now. The 7th Panzer Division, a division complete remade on the bases of the first one only difference is that it's now commanded by Erwin Rommel unfortunately, he was a good commander." Naruto answered. Naruto had looked up the last great war of the old world and Rommel caught his eye. The man was a genius when it came to desert warfare and an excellent tank commander. He was a humane and a professional officer who refused to carry out war crimes such as killing civilians or killing captured enemies, a shame that he was forced to commit suicide on the orders of his insane leader. (You should really look up Rommel, one of my favorite commanders of WW2). Kushina nodded. She had read of on the Second Great War, which was by far the bloodiest and horrendous war to date.

"Anyways, Mito is taking care of those Water Bender hideouts. We the city of Omashu has also been taken by our forces. It was surprisingly controlled by the Fire Nation, but they were easy to beat, however the king of the city, Bumi, escaped. According to the men he is very skilled at Earth Bending, but...is a little crazy." Naruto said with a sweet drop. He remembered reading the reports of Bumi and his escape. Never had his men ever been so humiliated by flying pies.

"Moving on, our P-1000's are done, but the road for them has yet to be, however a few weeks back we had reports of the Fire Nation attacking Ba Sing Se...with a huge drill." Naruto stated. Really who the hell uses an oversized drill bring down the wall? They could have sneaked in troops and have destroyed the gates from the inside. Then again seeing a huge drill bring down your wall must be freighting. Kushina laughed at that. She asked if the Fire Nation succeeded.

"No their drill was destroyed by the Avatar and his friends. However I have a feeling that the organizer has a backup plan. Well the attack on the city only us since there forces are trying to dismantle the drill, and we can use that to our advantage." Naruto said as they entered a map room. They walked to a table with Ba Sing Se map.

"As you can see the four P.1000's are going to be divided up, each will have two tank divisions supporting it along with infantry supporting it. I am also going to have our benders also supporting. Also I am having some our elite golden chains users aiding them." Naruto explained. Kushina nodded. It was a good plan. With four P.1000's attacking from different locations would forces the Earth benders to divide their forces. They would also have to leave the city to attack the massive tanks. This would mean that they would be leaving the protection of their city wall's leaving them defenseless. Many of his officers advised him to launch air raids on the whole city till it surrenders. However Naruto rejected that idea since a vast majority of the targets proposed were civilian targets.

"Naruto you do know that the people do not like your idea. You allow the benders and the outsiders to enter our ranks and now our nation. You must surly know that our people are highly xenophobia." Kushina said.

"I know that and to be honest that is foolish. I know that I am going against the norm, but if the people here at home saw what the world outside was like then they would forgo their foolish fear of them. I know I am probably foolish and I might be an idealist, but is it wrong to give people a second chance? Is it wrong to save people from poverty? The Avatar abandoned our people long ago. I at first thought that perhaps that the Avatar could be given a second chance, but he gave up on the outside world as well a hundred years ago. He had his chance and he screwed it up." Naruto said and he looked out the window towards the ocean.

"Change is the law of life and those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future and is it not true that progress is impossible without change and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything? We cannot change reality, but we change the eyes which see reality." Naruto said as he leaned over the window.

"It's kind of funny really. Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing themselves." Naruto said with a chuckle. Kushina could not be any prouder of her son. He was different. He went against the norm. He chose to forgive the world. He chose to save the people from the outside world. She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto dropped a book on the table. She looked at it and knew that it was his journal. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Publish that journal. It contains all the horrors I have seen so far. Let the people decide after they know what the world outside is like. If we fear the outside world and its people then why did we in the first place want to be freed? Change is unavoidable, it will come sooner or later, and I am just letting it come sooner. You know what they say, the sooner the better." With that said Naruto walked out of the room leaving Kushina to read his journal.

_"Naruto, you are different from most people, you go against tradition and the norm. You my son are a revolutionary who will change the world." _She thought as she walked away with his journal in her hand.

**So how was it? Anyways I used about 3 or 4 or more quotes in the end. So can someone have the people who I quoted? Well I shall see you all on Friday! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! I am back here with another chapter! Sorry for the late update but between the SAT and this, I had to chose the SAT. The dame test in my opinion was laughably easy this year. Well enjoy.**

It had been almost a month since Naruto had learned the many secretes of the world. Ever since then he had spent most of his time in the room learning about the old world and its mysteries. He knew that he himself was of German decent, like his father, but what he didn't understand was why he, his sister and father have Japanese names? Even if he and his sister are Japanese from their mother side, why not a German name? The answer was quite simple really. He theorized that in order to better integrate into society the people of many different cultures started to change their habits over time. This would also mean naming their children in Japanese as it would have been the dominant culture at the time. This would also mean that in the outside world many other cultures had mixed themselves with the Chinese. This would explain how the world outside used the same language. This would also mean the Chinese culture had managed to survive, albeit on a larger scale. The Japanese culture did survive, but only on the Whirlpool islands. They had also found many artifacts and historical sits on these islands. He believed that the Whirlpool islands were once part of Japan.

However that was not what he wanted to know. What he wanted to know was what happened during the massive gap in history. As of now he did not know what year it was as were no records that people left behind. What he did found however was a very old file that was in very bad conduction. It had burn marks on it suggesting that someone had tried to burn it.

"Executive order: Zero." Naruto said. It was a strange file. However the date on the file was 1960 meaning the file was writing two years before everything went dark. In the files it was stated how the use of weapons of mass destruction was authorized, even on the home soil. Yet he still didn't know what these weapons of mass destruction were. He knew what mass destruction meant, but what kind of weapon could cause such destruction. However he found another file and this one was in a very different language. The file was titled 'Операция: эндшпиль' at first he had no clue what it meant, however he was saved by a translated copy of it he found. The name translated to 'Operation: Endgame' this was the Soviet version of Executive order: Zero, however he found it strange that both files were made in the same year and the same month and the same date. He did not know what this mean. The first thing would be that both the U.S and the Soviet Union were working together, but that would be impossible as both sides were locked in a cold war, but could they have worked with each other when facing a global crises? However right now he had to focus on one thing and one thing only. The siege of Ba Sing Se. He was currently heading back towards the base camp set up near the city. He had gotten reports of Earth benders harassing his workers. He had order an artillery brigade to begin hammering the cities out wall. He didn't want attack the city itself as it would cause massive damage leading to lose of massive civilian lives. However he had revised an interesting new weapon from the egg heads back home.

"A guided missile, I hope this works." He mumbled. If what this guided missile did what it was meant to do then he could prevent lose of civilian lives by guiding the rocket to its target. He would need to lower the amount of explosives within the rockets itself. However something strange has being going around with Toph. He didn't know why, but her face would suddenly get red when he talked to her. He asked his sister but all he got was a dark look from her. His mother just laughed at her son. He didn't know why she laughed at his question. He even asked Toph's sister who just gave him a blank look before walking off. It was so frustrating. Even Akira laughed when he asked the question.

"I don't understand. Why does everyone either laugh at me or give me a wired look when I ask that question." Naruto mumbled. He hated it when no one answered his question. He was broken out of his thoughts when the ship docked. Getting off his chair he walked disembarked from the ship all the while his men saluted at him.

"Get me the commanding officer of this base at once." Naruto ordered and soon the commanding officer was standing in front of him.

"Corporal, Sadao Nobuo, reporting sir!" The name said as he saluted. Naruto nodded.

"At ease corporal, I want you to get a team to start unloading the cargo on those ships." He said point at the four cargo ships that had docked. The corporal quickly ordered the men to get to it.

"Now then corporal, what is the status of our build?" Naruto asked.

"Well the enemy has stopped attacking our workers thanks to our artillery smashing away at their wall, but the wall is too thick for are artillery to breach it. I think that only naval guns can breach the wall. The road should be done in about a week's time, however sir why are we not building four roads? Aren't we going to attack from four different sides?" He asked.

"That is because the ground near the wall is solid ground. The P.1000's wont sink and we only need to them to fire from long range." Naruto answered. The corporal nodded before walking back to the command building. Naruto also walked into the command building before going back to his office. It was after two hours he had read the strangest report ever.

_"This is odd. The other side of the world is nothing but endless sea? Something's wrong here. They encountered nothing. Just sea until they reach the Earth Kingdom." _Naruto thought. About a month ago a small expeditionary force was tasked to circle the globe. They went west from the Fire Nation and sailed all the way until they reached the Earth Kingdom. A simple task. However they encountered nothing but sea and what was more strange for Naruto was that the world had less land then the old world. Sure some of it might be underwater but for the other side of the world to be nothing more the water was just not right. Could there be another part of this world sealed away? If so then he will have to unseal it. He did not know how old this world was or how much time had passed since 1962 till now. Maybe his answer lies in the unseen world. It was because of that he was going to the other side of the world himself with his fleet and the Kido Butai. Again he laughed to himself. The Kido Butai was in-fact the 1st Japanese Air Fleet. It existed in the past.

_"We just recreated what we could." _Naruto thought. While it was true that most of the weapons we recreations of the first ones from the old world. They still modified them heavily. The best example would be the Kido Butai itself. The original carries had woodened decks and little armor. This offered little to no protection against bombers. All carries within the Whirlpool navy had armored flight decks and the carriers of Kido Butai were larger than the original. This allowed them to add more anti-air guns and carry more planes.

"Sir we have some news." An officer stated. Naruto looked up from this desk.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sir it will take us at least 2 months to complete the road due to the enemy sabotaging the way." The officer replied. Naruto sighed. The Earth benders had made all kinds of obstacles in their way; however his benders could remove them. Naruto dismissed the officer and quickly went to the communication room. If it was going to take 2 months to get the road done then he might as well see what lies on the other side of the world. He would set sail from here to met up with the carrier fleet and from there head west. Soon he was onboard and heading to meet up with carrier fleet.

"Naruto." Naruto turned around to see Toph standing there with a massive blush. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Was she sick?

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Toph tried to look up at Naruto but suddenly found the floor to be more interesting.

"Well you see I wanted to test a theory regarding bending." She answered.

"Well what is this theory?" Naruto asked.

"You see I was wondering if I could metal bend seeing as how metal is merely earth that has been purified and refined. So in theory I should be able to perceive the trace amount of unpurified crude earth still present in the metal, target it, and use it to bend the purified metal itself. It would be possible for me since I can still use my feet to see, even if I was still blind." Toph explained. Naruto who was listing to her was amazed. She had come up with a theory to bend metal. Naruto knew that he could use his eyes to use all elements known to man; as a result he had acquired Steel Release. This allowed him to change any part of his body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel. He had all these skills and powers, but he would rather not relay on them too much. Toph however only knew Earth bending and now she had most likely found a way to metal bend.

"That's amazing Toph!" Naruto said with joy.

"However I was going to ask if I could test that theory by metal bending in the ship." Toph asked.

"Yes you can, however please do not metal bend on the more sensitive parts of the ship. I don't want the ship blowing up because someone tried to metal bend the magazines." Naruto answer while laughing. This caused a tick mark to appear on Toph's head. She kicked him right were the sun doesn't shine and walked away, leaving a twitching Naruto on the floor.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked as he covered in family jewels in pain. Everyone around the bridge just shook their heads. He might be an admiral, but he was completely oblivious when it came to women in general and so for the next 5 hours there headed west to meet up with the 1st Air Fleet. There was a rumor going on about them getting some kind of new planes. They were called jet fighters according to the rumor. Soon the carrier fleet was spotted and from there they head west. Naruto had kept his Rinnegan activated. If there was indeed another world sealed away then his eyes should be able to see the barrier and he should be able to overload the barrier from the outside by sending more power. A few more hours of sailing and it was starting to get dark, however Naruto spotted a barrier, like a dome, covering a vast expanse of the sea. Naruto narrowed his eyes and ordered the fleet to come to a halt. Soon Naruto walked to the bow of the ship and jumped off. Using chakra he stood on the water and started to run towards the barrier. He placed his hand on the barrier and sent a massive pulse of chakra overloading the barrier and just like that the dome shattered. However Naruto's eyes can also see very, very, very far due to the Rinnegan and he was not ready to see a giant island floating in the sky escorted by a flying ship. What was more surprising was that the flying island was under attack and he could see the flak from the anti air guns. He didn't what to make of it, he didn't know who the enemy was or the friend, but from what he could tell the escorting ship was defending the island. So as soon as he got back he was about to order the fighters to scramble, however he stopped himself and thought about this.

"Order the new fighter jets to take off and have them identify the enemy. After the enemy is identified they are free to engage." Naruto ordered and soon the newest edition the Whirlpools air force took off with a roar. These were the jet fighters. The fastest war machines that now ruled the sky. The Whirlpool fighter was designated as J-F1. The first generation if Whirlpool fighters and they were armed to the teeth. With twin jet engines in the rear along with swept wings and armed with four 30mm MK 108 cannons packed in its nose and with six 12.57mm M3 Browning machine guns, three on each wing. This was the deadliest fighter ever produced by Whirlpool so far. To Naruto however the fighter looked like a cross between the American Sabre and the German Me 262, the perfect cross between power and handling. This was the first time they would be flown in combat. All in all 20 were launched.

**Well that was it readers and sorry for the long wait. There I have added the jet fighters, tell me how you like them. I have also added another anime in this chapter. So who can guess the name of the anime? Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter here lads! I thank you all for you feed back and a round of applause to Pravda93! The anime I have added is in-fact Toaru Hikushi E No Kouta. Also I want to add one more anime to this, but I need all of you help. Tell me what anime you want to see! If I don't like the ideas I might not even add another anime to this madness. Now then...let's talk businesses. I want someone to take my idea and write this story. My writing skills are crap, I know. I will still be writing this so don't start yelling at me. Well enjoy the chapter. **

The jets got close to the battlefield and circled around it from a high altitude. They were trying to identify their enemy's. The first group of planes consisted of monoplanes; they were very similar to their own Bf-109's. It was surprising to know that someone still flew those obsolete relics. The Whirlpool air force had long since replaced the Bf-109 series. The A6M or better known as the 'Zero' fighter had replaced the Bf-109's since the Bf-109 series were not compatible with carriers, meaning they did not have the right built to land on a carry safely. They tried to modify them but they would lose firepower and speed. With the Zero however they lose none of that and in-fact most of the Zero series were had up to four 20mm cannons, along with two machine guns. Engines were improved for greater speed and the planes were more armored. However Whirlpool islands had their very own defense air garrisons and almost all of them use the Focke-Wulf Fw 190, a far superior plane to the Bf-109.

The second groups of planes...were those really planes? It was a strange design, but it looked horribly terrible. It looked like some tried to make a plane, but gave it two propellers, with fixed gear, all open cockpit and here's the kicker it didn't even have any guns on it. Well it did have one gun on it and it looked like a large anti-tank gun. They had a small opening right behind the pilot were with one gunner, who had to hold the bloody gun, aim and fire and worst of all there were children's flying these things! Who the fuck designed that plane or better yet who let children fly such a sorry excuse of a plane. The lead plane of the jet squadron sighed. He saw how the Bf-109s were massacring those...things.

"Ok I have seen enough. All fighters engage and destroy the enemy Bf-109s!" He ordered and just like that the jets dived down one by one.

Kal-El didn't what the hell he was doing here other than to go on an adventure. Sure he had signed up for the air force, but goddammit he didn't sign up for this shit! He had already lost a few friends and comrades to the sky clan! So lost in his thought that he didn't realize that he ran out of ammo to fire and as if fate was fucking with him there was an enemy fighter heading straight for his plane. No! Not like this! He didn't want to die yet dame it! If he died then Claire would be along. He wanted to...no he NEEDED to live. He didn't give a dame if she was Nina Viento! He still loved her! The enemy fighter got closer and closer and all he could do was look at it with wide eyes. Then out of nowhere the enemy fighter was shot down by another...plane? He looked up to see the fighter that had saved him fly by him at extreme speed. He looked around to spot more of them, at least 20 and they were completely destroying the enemy force. He didn't know who they were, but he could care less. Then the Sky clan flying ships appeared. He counted at least six ships and they were all going to fire on the Luna Barco. Claire was on that ship! Dame it!

"Sir, it appears flying enemy warship's have appeared and are going to attack that lone warship." The lead fighter radioed back to the flag ship. Naruto grinned. Oh yh those jets were doing just fine.

"Pilots you are to use unguided missiles to destroy enemy warships. Aim for their bridges." Naruto ordered. Internally Naruto scoffed. Who the fuck makes flying ships and on has one bridge to operate the whole dame thing? Once you knock the bridge out say good bye to your ship.

The pilots all flip a switch and underneath the wings eight unguided missiles appear with four under each wing.

"All right boys chose your targets and line them up!" With that said the fighter's unleashed wave of rockets on the enemy warships. With their bridges complete destroyed the warships quickly started to descend down back to Earth. They would not survive the crash and if they did, well the navy could take care of them with ease.

Onboard the Luna Barco everyone was frozen in shock, just a few minutes ago they were on the verge of defeat and then out of nowhere 20 fighters arrived on the battlefield and completely destroyed the enemy forces. Then they proceed to annihilate six enemy warships. Just what the hell is up with those planes?! They were way too fast for planes! Then all of the sudden there radio came to life.

"Attention unidentified vessel, this is Admiral Naruto Uzumaki of the Whirlpool navy! You have five seconds to indentify yourselves or be prepared to be sunk!" The man on the radio stated. On the other end Naruto was laughing like a madman in his mind. On he enjoyed fucking with people whenever he got the chance. He wasn't going to sink them, he was merely trolling.

Now they were all freaking out. The unknown forces commander had just threatened them to explain and if they didn't well they can say goodbye to their ass. So after a few hours of explain Naruto understood what was going on and to be quite frank he pretty much yelling about who the fuck sends children's to fly and send on ONE ship to protect an island that is far, far, far larger than the ship itself.

"We understand your situation, however I will be arriving on that island in a few hours and I'll have a few other cargo planes carrying relief supplies for the islanders or is it sky landers? Ah whatever I shall see yh all soon." Naruto stated and he received an ok from the commander of the ship. Naruto then ordered 6 C-54-C's ready for launch with supplies. The C-54-C was the carrier based version of the C-54 Skymaster, however it was made as large as possible and each carrier had three of them in their storages below deck, this was made possible dude to detachable wings which reduce. Naruto wasn't going alone. He had 30 guards going with him along with Toph and her sister as well. Soon he boarded a C-54-C and was on his way to the flying island.

**A few hours later:**

Naruto looks out this window to see the massive island. He wondered how they built such a thing, but then again it didn't look like it was engineered. As they got closer to it he could see the craters caused by enemy planes, mostly likely dive bombers since the strikes were too precious to be an attack from a bomber. He also noticed how the island defenses were all destroyed, well there were any to begin with anyways. He could tell that these people were poorly papered to venture into the unknown. They only relied on their pilots and escorts to defend them. Whoever was the brain behind this expedition should be relieved of their duty. Soon the plane's land on a very heavily damaged airfield filed with craters and destroyed hangers. There were few personals working around trying to repair whatever they could. He exited the plane along with his guards. He quickly ordered the rest of the planes to start unloading. He noticed the airfield personals talking with each other and point towards them. They had most likely never seen a plane like there's before or Whirlpool soldier's in-fact. Soon a car escorted by two trucks loaded with troops arrived. They unloaded and approached him. Naruto noticed they had never truly fought in a war. The only ones he could point out were two men and a woman.

As for the other group they had never seen planes thing big. They noticed that a red haired man was ordering the others as to what to do. They thought he was the commanding officer.

"Hello, may I ask where your Admiral is?" A brown haired man asked Naruto. Naruto looked at the man and raised an eyebrow. Did he not know that he was talking to him? Then Naruto face palmed. They wouldn't because they never seen it.

"You're looking at him." Naruto replied. This earned wide eyes from them, well everyone expect from blond man with a captains hat.

"Look here boy; tell us where your Admiral is. This is a political business." He stated as he walked towards Naruto, well he would be if he wasn't stopped. He tried to move but looked down to see his feet's incased in the very earth he stood on.

"I would not do that if I was you and he is the Admiral." Toph stated as she bended the earth to stop the man which earned shocked looks from them again. Naruto sighed. Why did Toph do this every time? He didn't understand why she does it. For some reason she has being doing that every since she had reunited with her sister. Naruto sighed. He could never understand women even if he lived a thousand years. The other group however was pretty much scared shitless. The girl just used the earth to stop the head of Isla's Elite Aerial Knights. Was she a goddess too like Nina Viento?

"Toph stand down." Naruto ordered. Toph nodded before letting the man's feet go. He quickly took a step back to his group.

"Now then since that's being taking care of, can you please tell me where my men can distribute these supplies?" Naruto asked. They looked over him to see men unloading lots of supplies, from medical to food. They also noticed that he had a guard of 30. The soldiers had an all gray uniform with steel helmets and black Jackboots. A few of them had a strange looking gun, which unknown to them was the MP-41. This was the improved version of the MP-40. The MP-41 had a large rounds and more ammunition and the stock was replaced by a wooden stock, which had components in it that absorbed most of the recoil. Some soldiers were armed with the StG-45. An assault rifle able to fire full auto or single shot, however unlike its predecessor, the StG-45 was not a tightly built gun. If fact it was pretty lose, this meant that there were less chances of it jamming on the user and it was more durable in almost any environment. Hell you could throw one in a pill of mud and stick it a locker and it would still work fine after a month. The gun was very ease to take apart and put together. However all of the soldiers were armed with a Kar-99k. This bolt-action rifle was modified to where it could fire without the need to pull the bolt back. It was still able to retain its performances and was the stand issued weapon to all Whirlpool military personals.

"Our guards will tell you where they are needed, but for now please follow us." The women stated. Naruto nodded and boarded one of the trucks along with Toph and her sister. A few hours of driving towards what seemed like the palace, along the way they went through a small town which was left in ruins due to bombing raids. Soon they arrived and entered the palace. They arrived in a circular room with a round table. Everyone took a seat and sat there in silence until Naruto spoke.

"Now then, I believe proper interdictions are in order. As you know I am the Admiral of the 2nd Whirlpool fleet, Naruto Uzumaki, however I know that you want to talk politics and would most likely want to talk to a political leader of Whirlpool. So let me also state that I am Naruto Uzumaki, hair to the Whirlpool Nation. It would be wish to attack me or any of my men, because if attacked I shall see it as a declaration of war and this will be one war you cannot win." Naruto said seriously. He really didn't want to get in a war right now as it would stretch Whirlpools forces too far out.

Now they were shocked. The boy wasn't just an Admiral, but was bloody royalty as well. They would have to be careful around him and his forces. They would have to be since the boy had just threatened them with war should harm befall on him or his troops. They all nodded. They could barely fight off the Sky clan and from what they have seen this Whirlpool Nation is far superior then the Sky clan. They were about to talk when one of Naruto's officer walked in.

"Sir, anther Flying Island has being spotted a few miles away from our fleet. They had launched an attack on our fleet but were repelled. No casualties so far. Orders sir?" The officer asked.

"Order the carriers to launch dive bombers and fighter escort. Have the jet fighters also launched. Also have the remaining C-54-C's prepared to launch with Uzu black ops. Their mission is to paradrop on that island and kill the enemy forces. Avoid any civilian casualties." Naruto ordered. The officer saluted and walked out to the radio man to relay the orders. Uzu black ops were the best of the best. They were trained to wield the golden chains and in standard military training. If you wanted to destroy an enemy fortress, look no further! A team of 10 Uzu black ops is worth a thousand men. Naruto had ordered 50 of them to take the enemy island and come hell or high water they will take it.

**Well that was it for today. I am starting to add more none real weapons, mostly modified WW2 weapons. Well tell me how you liked it, good or bad? You decide! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM BACK! Sorry for this VERY late update, but life is a bitch and so is Murphy's Law. Well I present you all a new chapter and I would like to thank you all who have liked and follow this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL PEOPLE I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOUTH! So go on and read and before I forget. I do not own any anime, manga, anime characters in this store. Other then the OC's like Tou-Ren and even then her name belongs to one of my followers. Sigh. Seems like I really won't own much in this fan fiction, oh well life's a bitch.**

Everyone was once again in shock. An island filled with members of the Sky Clan was taken over in less than 4 hours. It started out with heavy bombing of enemy defense structures. They tried to retaliate, but where no match for the Zero fighters. Soon the Black ops were dropped in and they split into teams of five. The five teams quickly started to located officers, commanders and the command structures. Whirlpool heavily taught there soldiers that an armed force lacking officer and a commander was an ineffective force, as a result they were taught to take out officers and commanders. This was a very useful tactic that came in hand against larger armies. Like the old saying goes, cut of the head and the rest will follow.

"Now then, Leopold Melze, was it?" Naruto asked the commander of the battleship Luna Barcos. The commander nodded. As much as he hated he did not want to piss of the boy, least he feel the wrath of his forces.

"You battleship has taken damage and it looks like it will fall out of the sky anytime. So why don't you land the ship in the ocean and sail it back to your homeland? If you are worried about protection then don't worry, my fleet will assist in that." Naruto stated. The man thought about it for a second. The ship was damaged and losing power to stay afloat, in the sky that is. He nodded and went to order the ship to land.

"Wait what about that island?" Asked Amelia Cervantes, the foreign affairs adviser of Isla and she for one didn't not like the idea of a greater military force having a flying island and more so if the military force was part of a nation that was ruled by a king or queen. Let it be known that she for one did not like kings and queens. In-fact most of the Balsteros empire did not like the idea of a single ruler that dictated what goes or not.

"The island will be under Whirlpool control as it was my forces that captured it." Naruto stated as he started out the window.

"Wait we can't go back! We need to know what lies beyond!" Luis De Alarcon the navigation officer stated. He for one didn't want to go back after coming this far. Naruto turned to him and looked at him. Then he pulled out a book and threw it at him. The man raised an eyebrow.

"That book is a copy of my dairy I have written over the course of a whole year by now. Everything stated in the book is true. What lies beyond is a world which has being at a constant of war for a hundred years; my nation was merely released from our injustice captivity. Now we wage war to unite the world under one banner and to bring peace." Naruto answered. Now that he knew that there were in-fact Nation's that could oppose the Whirlpool forces and have technology to back it up. He did not want to get in a war with this unknown Nation yet. The island was badly damaged and there were most likely civilian casualties. They people needed help and he would give them that. The towns on the island were all bombed so living in them would be pointless. These people needed temporary housing, food and medical treatment. He would escort them back to their mainland and then return back home; after all he did have a war to win.

"Can you lead me to an open field?" Naruto asked them. They raised their eyebrow, but shrugged their shoulders. So they led him to an open field that was big enough for two towns to be built in. Along the way a crowd of people began to follow them. They had never seen these strange people before and they knew that they were the ones who saved them. Naruto looked around and nodded. This was the perfect place to test out one of his techniques. He went through three hand sings vary quickly and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses!" Naruto yelled out and right before their eyes several houses made of wood started to build themselves. This left many of them in shock. The young man had just used wood to make a whole town in just a few seconds. He did appear to be exhausted thought. He then turned to Toph and Tou-Ren.

"Can you too make a trench that runs through the middle of the town and connect it to that lake?" Naruto asked while point towards a lake. The two sisters nodded and split the ground open and did so until it reached the lake. The trench itself was not that deep, nor was it that wide. It was the best way to ensure that fresh water was available to the makeshift town.

"This will be your makeshift since most of your towns have been bombed by the so called Sky clan. You will all be given medical treatment and supplies from me men who will arrive here soon. Now if you'll excuse me I have to return to my fleet." Naruto stated before he and his troops left.

**A few hours later:**

Leopold Melze had seen much during his life. He had witnessed the fall of an empire and he himself had spearheaded that fall. Then he was sent on this island and told to defend it with only one warship, but then again the new nation could not spare anymore warships to spare as vast majorities of them were lost during the civil war. The empire never really had much of a fleet; some 57 warships were commissioned during the empires rule, only 14 of these ships remained after the war. However had never seen what Whirlpool had to field and from what he could gather, this was only one of their 4 fleets and it was massive. The fleet consisted of carriers, which were stationed in the middle of the fleet; they were protected by destroyers, then cruisers, and finally battleships. Oh those battleships were massive and with the largest guns he had ever seen. He could not believe that a nation was able to fund such a massive navy, but here was the proof.

_"This might be good or bad, since there is a nation that has the ability to go to war with us and win." _He though. He wasn't a fool; he was a realist who only saw the world for what it was not like the bureaucrats back home with their idealist beliefs. He was concerned and he had the right to be. There air power was completely obliterated by the Sky clan, save for a few torpedo bombers and a few fighters, but even then they were at a massive disadvantage. While the initially had 150 pilots, along with gunners. The Whirlpool fleet had up to 500 pilots, along with fighters, bombers and the so called jet fighters. This jet fighter was a new breed of planes, one they could not match. Leopold sighed. He was getting too old for this shit.

**Back on the Island:**

As the Isla Island was heading back home, Naruto had sensed something very familiar energy. The familiar energy was Chakra. Someone had Chakra on this island, however it felt weak and uncontrolled and the chances of the user being able to control or even train with it decreased as they got older. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them and saw the Chakra leakage in the air and with that he was off to finding out who ever was the Chakra user. Once he arrived to what looked like a military building, mostly likely barracks, he spotted a group of four teenagers. One was a redhead and he would have confused her for his sister, but the girl had a light color of red instead of fiery red that all Uzumaki's had. Then there was a boy with fair skin and silver hair, but his face showed no emotions expect for a scowl, then there was a boy with blond hair standing next to a girl dark hair and light blue eyes. Her face seemed to be red for some reason, maybe she was sick? He was feeling the Chakra leakage from that girl and if left uncheck, she could die very early in her life. He started to approach the group and as he did he noticed that the boy with silver hair tensed a bit, most likely ready for any attacks.

"Well hello there." Naruto said. The four look towards him as he stood there a small smile. The four looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...do you need something?" The redhead asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, there is one thing that I do need." Naruto stated before pausing. Then he looked at the other girl and pointed at her. "I am in-fact here to talk about her." Naruto stated. This caused them all to tense up and the silver haired boy got ready to attack.

"Calm down, I am not here to cause any harm or do anything stupid. What I do need to take the energy inside her out of her, if you don't allow me to do it then she will die in about like 4 to 6 years? I don't know when but she will die very soon since the energy inside of her has not being controlled properly. This resulted in allowing the energy to grow uncontrolled at a rapid pace. She might not feel the effects yet, but she will within 2 years. Her body is not strong enough for the energy." Naruto stated earning shock looks from the group of four. The silver haired boy though was not gone take any chances.

"And how do you know that?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"Because I myself have the very same energy inside of me and it was in-fact my ancestor was the one who unlocked the energy inside of me. Her having it could mean that you and I share the same ancestor however her branch of the family is far to mixed in with other people. She also gained the ability to use Chakra, the energy within me and she however is unable to fully control it. This would also make us cousins. That is all speculation." Naruto explained. Everyone was surprised, but Claire was the most surprised. She was an orphan (was she? I really don't know since I am going off the anime. Correct me if I am wrong.) She had always wondered if she had a family, but rule out that possibility long ago. She looked down to the ground and looked back up at him.

"Can you confirm that we are related?" She asked. Naruto thought about it, but then realized that he could create a piece of paper that allowed him to test the blood of two people and tell many things about the blood, including if they are related.

"Yes I can." Naruto stated and they closed his eyes. They all wondered what he was doing before he reopened them. His eyes had change color to a purple. He went through some hand signs and slammed his hands together and right before their eyes a piece of paper started to form. Soon it was complete. He pulled out a knife and made a small cut on his hand and allowed the blood to fall on the paper. The paper soon started to form words. Soon there was information on his blood writing right on the paper. He looked at Claire.

"I will need your blood as well." Naruto said. Without any hesitation she grabbed the knife from his hand and almost slashed it across her palm. She let the blood drop on to the paper. She held her breath as she watched the blood fall onto the paper. Could she really have any kind of family left in this world? She didn't know, but she hoped that she did. She was an orphan and never knew any family and people would stay away from her due to her powers. She watched as words started to form on the paper. She waited until the all the words were written out.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Yes I left a cliff hanger so your just gone have to wait and see, muahahahaha! Well see you all next time! **


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter! Well here there my dear readers! I must say I am suspired to see my story has reached 810 follows. I thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The words started to form, but for Claire they were moving very forming very slow. She was holding her hands together as if hoping that that she had some family left. She waited for about a minute, but it was the slowest minute in her life. Soon the words had formed and her eyes widened. Naruto smiled.

"Well how about that? Looks you are my cousin from your mother's side from what it looks like." Naruto stated. He looked over to Claire to see tears leaking out of her eyes, but she was smiling. Everyone there was also surprised by the turn of events. Naruto dismissed the paper and stood up.

"Well it looks like I'll have to take you to Whirlpool as you are part of the royal family." Naruto stated shocking them even more.

"What do you mean royal family?" The silver haired boy asked with narrowed eyes. The blond boy also narrowed his eyes. Naruto looked over to him.

"Oh I forgot you don't know who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki, hair to the Uzumaki clan, the rulers of the Whirlpool Nation. Since she is my cousin this means that should my mother, uncle, sister or me parish then she would be the one to inherit the throw to the Nation." Naruto introduced himself and again leaving them in shock. Claire was royalty! None were more surprised than Kal-el and Ignacio. Both of them were royalty as well, even if it was ousted, but Claire's family was not and they were rulers.

"Wait what do you mean take her with you?" The blond boy asked.

"She is royalty and part of my family. Why should I leave a member of my family in different land we have no contact with? She could be used as a hostage against us or could be harmed. I will not leave a member of my family in constant threat." Naruto stated. They could understand that, but Kal-el was not happy about this.

"If you're going to take her, then you're gone have to take me as well." Kal-el stated. Naruto looked over at the boy and sighed.

"No, only she can come. She is royalty and thus she will most likely live in the palace, however you are not as such you cannot live in the palace. In-fact you cannot live anywhere within Whirlpool Nation due to the fact that you are not citizens of Whirlpool. She however is by default because of her linage." Naruto stated. Kal-el was growing angrier by the moment. Then he came up with an idea. Maybe he could us his royalty stats to allow him to go with Claire. He hoped that the redhead didn't know much about their homeland.

"Well your gone have to since I am Karl La, Hair to the Ballesteros Empire. As such I am royalty as well. Therefore I ask you to allow me to come." He stated, reveling his true name. He hoped this worked. Naruto looked at him before laughing.

"Very funny since the Ballesteros Empire's royal family was removed during the Wind revolution. Yes I know everything about that and I even know that Claire was a key figure in the downfall of the family." Naruto stated. Now Kal-el was scared. He had given away who he truly was, but his gamble didn't work. Ignacio tried to salvage the problem.

"You do realize that Claire is a very popular figure with the people and the government of Ballesteros and if she is taken away without the consent of the people and government then you would be facing a war." Ignacio said. He knew war and though that Naruto would back down once the threat of war given. Instead Naruto chuckled.

"I assure you that should Ballesteros want to go to war then I welcome them by all means. The Whirlpool military consisting four fleets and a very well armed fighting force. We also have benders within our forces that are ready to fight any day. Ballesteros would be crushed within months of fighting." Naruto stated. Ignacio gritted his teeths. The threat of war didn't seem to have any effect on Naruto. Claire however was thinking. On one had she could go with Naruto to Whirlpool where she still has family, but would have to leave everyone behind. On the other hand her friends refused to allow her go along with the empire as well. That could risk war and it was a war Ballesteros could not win. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I'll go." She said shocking her friends.

"What!? But Claire why would you go with him? Are you really going to leave your friends behind? What about me?" Kal-el asked.

"Because he is my cousin and that means he is a part of my family no matter how far down the line we are. I have a family that I can meet now. You have a family back home as well, you should understand. It's not that I have to go, but rather I want to. I want to meet the rest of them." Claire answered him. He looked at her with wide eyes before looking down at the ground. He sighed and started to walk away, but he did throw a glare towards Naruto. The other two followed him back into the building.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said to her.

"No, you only showed me that I have a family. I always wondered if I ever had one. I am an orphan you know and everyone hated me for my ability's. That was before I led the wind revolution." She stated. Naruto nodded.

"In about three days we will reach the Ballesteros Empire and a day after we shall sail back to Whirlpool." Naruto told her.

"Now hold still and let me extract the unstable Chakra from you. I must warn you though that I could possibly super-charge you're Uzumaki genes. I that happen then you will be able to the Golden Chains of our clan and your hair will also turn the same shade of as mine. All Uzumaki's have red hair." Naruto said. Claire nodded. If that did happen then she would be much closer to her family. She closed her eyes and allowed him to pull out the unstable Chakra. Putting his hand on her forehead Naruto closed his eyes and searched for the Chakra within her. He found a white orb and within that orb was a small storm. He though that this was her affinity. Wind. He reached out for the orb and grabbed it. He looked at it for a while before he started to suck the Chakra out of the orb. He did so until the orb vanished. He closed his eyes once again and opened them. He found himself standing in-front of Claire and true to his word her genes were indeed super-charged. Her once black hair was now blood red hair like his and her eyes were now a shade of violet. She looked like a female version of him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Could his genes have become the template for hers? It could be possible since her Uzumaki genes might have needed a template to truly awaken. It would make sense since hers were indeed weaker and most likely incomplete. However if that was indeed the case then she was now a sibling, meaning that he had a new sister.

"Well it looks like I did more than just super-charge your genes." Naruto said. Claire opened her eyes and wondered what he meant. Naruto metalized a mirror and the paper once more. Claire looked at her new hair and eye color. Her jaw was hanging in awe. Then she looked at paper used for blood test earlier. Naruto once again made a cut on his palm and let the blood drop on the paper. Then he handed the knife to Claire. She wondered why she had to do this again, but she did it again. However this time she did not expect the blood test to be different from the first one. Once her eyes widened as tears started to build up. Naruto smiled.

"Looks like your gone have to change your last name to Uzumaki...sister." Naruto said while smiling. Her genes had altered themselves to the Uzumaki's completely. Her genes were now of Naruto's mother and father. It would also explain the small changes in her physic that had taken place. She was taller than before; her hair had grown out and was very much like his mothers. Now that he thought about it she looked a lot his mother...well there mother now. He was going to explain how all this happened, but he was unable to as Claire had already pulled him into a hug. She was holding him tight while crying on his chest. She didn't care how it all happened, but she now had a brother and perhaps more family. Naruto didn't say anything as he hugged his new sister back. She was his cousin before all of this happened, but now she was his sister. How was he going to explain this to his mother? Oh god what about Mito? Naruto cursed his power. He didn't know if he should thankful to his power. This was the drawback of his power. While indeed his eyes were very powerful, but the main problem was that he need to train his powers. He might know everything about them, but he need to practice how to use them before doing anything. It was like knowing how a gun works and how to correctly use and fire it. He looked down to see Claire sleeping. He sighed and went to lay her down back where he and his guards were staying.

**3 days later:**

The last 3 days were very chaotic. The first problem was centered on Claire. Kal-el had reported what had happened to the government of the island. Needless to say the government in-charge demanded Naruto that he back down as he did not have the right to simply take such an iconic figure with him. Naruto did not back down and stated that she was his family and as such he had the full authority to take her back. He showed them the evidence and they knew that nothing could be done, but they still tried. However they stopped once they saw Claire's changes. Now she was untouchable since she was now his sister. Kal-el was shocked to see the girl he loved change. He started to deny everything about her, claiming that this was not Claire. Claire however stated that she in-fact was Claire and just because her appearance had changed didn't mean her personality was changed. She still loved Kal-el and one of her reason to go with Naruto was because to protect not only Ballesteros, but also her friends. However Kal-el tore her heart apart by stating that he was a fool to love her. He stated how he was a fool to forgive her for his parent's death. This caused Claire to break down. She had expected him to understand, but he didn't even after she tried to explain. It was then that Kal-el slapped her in-order to make her shut up. Naruto at this point was white with rage. That boy that his sister loved dared to hit her. He quickly delivered a punch to his face while helping his crying sister up. Naruto's guards had been informed of Claire and the fact that she was indeed now his sister and as such a princess to the Whirlpool throne. Toph and Tou-Ren were assigned as her bodyguards. Both sisters very much liked Claire kind and gentle nature and when they say her get hit by that boy they almost lost it, however Naruto ordered them to take his sister to his flagship.

Naruto then chewed out the boy and stated that if he cared more for her looks then he was not worthy for her. Kal-el stated how it was his entire fault. If he never appeared then she would have never left him. Naruto however fired back by saying that he found one of his family members and he would not leave one of his family members behind, more so when he listened to her life story up until now. He was by all means ready to wage war, but he knew that Claire would not want that. However he did warn them that Whirlpool territory was off-limit to all of Ballesteros and should they trespass then it would be seen as an act of war. With that he ordered all of his forces to leave the island. Kal-el after a few minutes realized that he had done, he tried to stop Naruto and begged him to let him see Claire, but Naruto didn't listen and just walked away. Soon his fleet would return to Whirlpool and the next time they returned, it would be in force.

**HAHA! Didn't expect that did yh? Don't expect me to follow canons storylines in crossover or what every! I like to do things my way. So I hope you like this chapter.**


	18. AU note

**Hello everyone! This is just an author's note. Anyways for the last couple of weeks I have been thinking of putting this story up for adoption. Now don't start a riot just yet. I am going to wait a week for anyone to come along and adopt this story. If you want to adopt it then PM me and we will get the details flushed out such as parings and all that jazz. If no one adopts this store then I will have to just keep it going until someone comes along and adopt it. Thank you for your support.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hell my loyal readers! As you know this story is up for adoption, but that does not mean I will stop writing it. No this story maybe up for adoption, but I shall keep writing it until someone comes along and adopts it! Also I have made this chapter a bit longer. See yh later and enjoy!**

**I-400 submarine: Patrolling around Chameleon bay:**

Inside the submarine crew members were either clearing equipment, cooking food, sleeping or keeping an eye on the sonar.

"Report" The Captain stated as he exited his cabin. The crew saluted there Captain as he entered the command room.

"Nothing to unusually sir, the sea is as dead as a graveyard." The XO (Executive Officer) of the ship reported. There was really nothing to report and why would there be? The enemy didn't have submarine's and there ships dared not to leave there harbors.

"Good, but keep an eye on the sonar. Also contact I-401 and get a report from them as well." However before he could say anything more the COMMO (Communications officer) walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Sir one of our I-55 was attacked while there were submerged. They were forced to surface and beach the submarine. That was 4 days ago sir. They managed to fix their radio a few hours ago. The Captain of the ship stated that 10 enemy submarine like vessels broke through our lines. He assumes that their targets could be the South Water tribe, Kyoshi Island, Whale Tail Island or Whirlpool itself. However he believes that the target is Whirlpool Island itself due to the amount of ships." The officer said.

"Contact the naval garrison at Kyoshi Island and alert all naval vessels. Find those enemy ships before they reach their targets." The Captain ordered. The officer saluted as he started to walk back to his station.

"Also get me Admiral Uzumaki. His fleet is the closest to Whirlpool Islands. He might be able to help them in case of an attack." The Captain said. The officer nodded before rushing off once again. Attack Whirlpool and occupying it would shorten the war and they might possibly lose.

**With Aang:**

Aang was nervous. A few weeks ago they had managed to capture a Whirlpool reconnaissance squad. They had tried to ask them of information politely, but they didn't speak. So the Earth kingdom's commanders had the squad tortured. The only thing they could get out of them was their names and military designation. A few days later all squad members died of severe torture. Aang did not like that one bit. He did not like to killing or fighting at all, which was funny since he was the Avatar. He had to fight to keep the world in balance. It didn't help that people in the city itself started to lose faith in him, mostly the poor. He needed to end this war and they now had a change to end it. Two weeks ago Sokka had come up with a radical idea of attacking Whirlpool itself and demand there leader to surrender. After all what leader won't surrender when the fear of death loomed over them? However over the course of the month there were some surprising moments.

The first was when Zuko and his uncle had joined them. This was a shock. When asked why Zuko stated that the Fire Nation was finished and nothing could save it but the Avatar. However that was not the only reason. You see while he was traveling in his search for the Avatar he had reflected over his life. His father had always praised his sister and berated him. His sister who he loved so much when they were children was now deranged with the lust for power, because of their father. His mother leaving was most likely his father's fault as well. In the end he figured that pleasing his father would lead to nothing, because in the end he was just a means to the endgame. A mere stone in a pond in the grand schemes of things and he was ashamed of the things and decisions he had made during his life. So he chose to help the Avatar learn Fire bending to fix that. His uncle supported him because he was part of the White Lotus order. It was his job to protect the Avatar.

Then there was his relationship with Katara. He didn't know what it had happened but he had started to fall for her and during their time at the city they had grown closer. He even took her out to a few dates. It was one of the reasons why he was nervous today, because she was taking part in the invasion of Whirlpool. He had saved Katara's and Sokka's father and a few others from the boiling rock without getting caught by the Fire Nation or Whirlpool forces. Everyone was taking part in this invasion. The Earth king had offered 600 of his finest Earth benders to aid him in the invasion. However more people did show up, mostly friends, and now they had a total of 800 skilled warriors ready to attack. They had acquired a map of Whirlpool through the squad they captured. It turned out that Whirlpool was a Nation that consisted of Island. However the target island was the one that had one of the largest cities. The island of Uzushiogakure was the largest of the islands and was likely to be heavily defended. They were to land on a beach close to the royal palace and make their way to the palace and occupy it. They thought it would be easy since a vast majority of the enemy soldiers were on the frontlines away from home and that most of the people of these cities were normal people that didn't even know how to bend. What they didn't know was that almost all adults of Whirlpool cities were trained soldiers that were held back in reserves.

"Aang you ok?" Katara asked. Aang looked at her. She could tell that he was nervous because he had the biggest of the responsibility; to confront the ruler of Whirlpool before anyone else and kill him. That was a big task for anyone, but he could pull it off by sneaking into the palace vie using his Water bending.

"I don't know Katara. I don't know if I am ready. I have to kill someone to stop this war." Aang replied. His thoughts went back to Naruto. Truth is he wanted to argue against Naruto and his belief, but deep down he knew that he could never take a life. He didn't know what to think. Aang was still a child, but so were many others who had fought in wars before. The Avatar created to keep balance, but was it really? Should the Avatar stop time to keep balance? Time was unstoppable and so was the march of progress. The Avatar would no longer be needed one day should time go on and progress of man continue. He had seen only a bit of Whirlpool forces in action, but he knew they were far stronger then the Fire Nation. Why? Because they could not bend and it was because of that inability that they chose to advance in other fields and it was in now in their nature to progress ahead, after all human progress is neither automatic nor inevitable. Every step towards the goal of justice requires sacrifice, suffering, and struggle; the tireless exertions and passionate concern of dedicated individuals. Naruto is one such individual. He wages a war to end all wars. To bring the world as one under a single banner and he knew that Naruto had the confidence to do so. Naruto didn't attack one enemy like the Fire Nation did. Nor was did he aim to large victory's. No. He was not fighting the military might's of different Nations; he was turning the people of the said Nations against them. The efforts might be small, however success is the sum of small efforts, repeated day in and day out. The Fire Nation is at the brink of civil war and there are mobs and riots at Ba Sing Se with people demanding the king to surrender. Everything is falling apart and it will do so until Whirlpool is stopped. He looked at Katara and quickly kissed her. Katara happily kissed back. When they kissed, they would always kiss as if it was there last kiss. Aang pulled away and looked at her.

"Well, this is it. I'll see you when this is all over and please stay alive. I don't want to lose you." Aang said. Katara nodded with a smile. Aang quickly got on Appa and took off into the sky. They were close to Whirlpool and the invasion would start very soon.

**Uzu naval HQ: Uzushiogakure, Whirlpool:**

"What?! Are you telling me that 10 unknown enemy subs got passed your defenses? What do you mean your sonar couldn't detect them? Look order all naval assets on high alert surrendering Whirlpool islands. We cannot allow the enemy to breach our defenses. Defense of our homeland takes top-" The commander of the base was cut short when he heard an explosion. He looked out in to the harbor and his eyes widened.

"Sir! The Iowa and Missouri have been hit! There hull were breached and the magazines were hit! There sinking sir!" An officer reported.

"I can see that dammit! Order all ships to exit the harbor! And get those men out of the water!" He ordered. Soon more explosions were heard. A cargo ship filled with fuel was hit causing it to go up in flames and causing fire on nearby ships. It was hell. The harbor was filled with smoke and fire.

"Sir! Enemy landing crafts have been sighted at the West beach! They are unloading men and seem to be heading to the royal palace!" An officer replied as he rushed in.

"God dammit! Get the city one high alert and mobilize those reserves. Our first priority is to defend the palace and get the non-combatants out of the city! Get me air commodore Takao Susumu on the line now!" He ordered. Soon the radio came to life.

"This is Air Commodore Takao Susumu. What's going on? Why are the alarms going off?" The commodore asked.

"We are under attack I repeat, we are under attack! We are going to need some close air support! Can you order your pilots to provide air support?" He asked.

"Roger, I'll get my- Sir! Enemy soldiers spotted on the runways! There Earth bending our runways sir! - God dammit! Kill those dame benders and clear those runways as fast as you can! Sorry commander, but it seems like the enemy has this well planned out. I cannot provide air support until our runways are cleared." The commodore replied before cutting the line.

"Sir 860combat ready personals are at the ready! They local squad leaders are setting up defenses near the palace! Also the non-combatants are being evacuated out of the city! Also Admiral Naruto's fleet is approaching. He's ordered his fleet to look for any other enemy vessels. He himself is coming here sir." A radioman replied. The base commander sighed in relief. At least they would be getting some help.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto could see the smoke rising from the harbor. It was just a few moments ago that he was informed of the enemy attack. He clenched his hands into a fist. The enemy had attacked his homeland and the fact that there aim was most likely to kill his mother only add fuel to his rage. He would not allow this to go on any further. He quickly ordered all benders to prepare for landing. He himself was going on ahead to the palace. This was a surprise attack, meaning that most of Whirlpool forces were caught off guard. They were most likely close to the palace. He jumped off the ship and started to run on the water.

**Main Street to the palace:**

"Hold the line dammit!" The squad leader ordered. The soldiers laid down suppressing fire but the enemy Earth bender had made wall to protect their forces as the advanced. Then all of the sudden there was a big boom that destroyed the wall. They looked back to see a Tiger tank.

"Hell yh! Now we're talking!" A soldier cried out. The tank fired once more ripping through the wall and killing a few enemies. However they didn't notice a few Earth benders getting behind the tank. They quickly bended the earth and launched 5 boulders at the rear of the tank. The Tiger being too slow to react was hit and the fuel went off causing the tank to catch fire.

"Shit! There behind us!" Quickly they opened fire cutting down the Earth benders in a hail of bullets.

"We have to fall back! There are too many benders!" A soldier yelled out.

"We are not moving from this position! We will hold this line!" The squad leader cried out.

"But sir, squads 3, 5, 7, and 9 are all wipe out! We have to fall back and meet up with the other squads!" The soldier yelled back. Soon the radio came to life.

"This is garrison commander, Isao Jun speaking. All units are to fall back to sector B9 and set up defenses. Company A has been completely annihilated by a surprises enemy landing forces from their rear. I repeat 6 more enemy vessels have landed on the East beach." The commander ordered. All squads and units fell back.

"Company A, wiped out? That means the only thing standing in-between the enemy and the palace are 3 companies." A soldier said. Everyone else nodded. This was no random attack. This was an invasion force and the enemy had come in force.

**Palace: **

Everyone was on edge. The enemy was at the gates and if there forces didn't hold then the palace would be breached. However if that happened then it would be a blood bath for the enemy because the palace is where the Uzu Black Ops HQ was located at. The enemy would have to face elite Whirlpool soldiers if they wanted to kill their leader. They would also have to face an enraged Mito. Yes Mito had arrived to Whirlpool a few days ago to relax and now the Avatar had ruined her small vacation. She was about to head out and just bury the enemies with her golden chains. However she spotted a bald boy with arrows heading towards the throne room. She quickly formed golden chains and blocked the boy's path.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here? So Avatar, what are you doing all they way here away from the front line?" She asked with an insane smirk. Aang gulped. He didn't know who this girl was but her smirk reminded him of Naruto. She launched the golden chains at him. He quickly dodged them and sent a blast a wind at her. Mito formed a dome of chains in front of her to block the wind blast. Aang jumped back and was getting ready to send blast of fire. Mito however had sent her chains to surround him. Like snakes the chains rose up and sent in for a strike from all sides. Aang seeing this quickly stopped and Earth bended walls all around him to stop the chains. However that did not stop the chains so he quickly blasted himself in the air and sent a jet stream of air at her. Mito had to once again form a chain barrier.

"Enough!" She shouted and shot her chains all around the hallway. The chains embedded themselves in the ceiling and then pulled them back. The hallway quickly collapsed. Aang used his Earth bending and formed a ball of Earth around himself. Mito merely used covered herself with her chains. Once the hallway was complete collapsed she quickly sent her chains to latch onto the Earth ball and sent it flying out into the sea. Aang seeing that he was flung out of the destroyed palace quickly released himself from the ball and formed a water vortex to stay above the water. Mito looked at a cargo ship that is docked at the palace port and smirked.

"I always wanted to do this." She said and sent all of her chains towards the cargo ship and started to pull the ship up. She was sweating really hard trying to lift the ship.

"URRRGHHH!" With a yell she lifted the cargo ship and sent it flying at Aang. Aang seeing this quickly formed the sharpest wind blade he could and cut the incoming ship in half. He was too distracted to see a follow up chain attack coming towards him. His eyes widened and he saw his life flash by. He then saw Katara.

"NOOO!" He yelled and entered his Avatar state and smacked the chain away. He looked at Mito and sent massive wave towards her. He used the air to make them faster. Mito formed walls of chains to stop the wave. The chains held and she brought them down, however a very strong gust of air slammed right into her. She was blasted back into a building.

"Dame that hurt..." She said as she held her head. She brought down her hand to see that she was bleeding from the head. She tried to get up but found herself caught by water wipes.

"Ah hell..." He said as she was pulled out the building and was held up to Aang.

**"Stand down and I won't have to kill you." **Aang said in many different voices. Mito responded by sending a golden chain at him, Aang just Water bending and crushed the chain.

"Screw you!" She yelled in defiance.

**"So be it." **He said as he formed a spear of water next to him and launched it at her. Mito tried to form some chains but the spear pierced the weak chain barrier. The spear went straight through her stomach. He eyes widened and she coughed out blood. She looked down to see a hole throw her stomach. She started to lose strength and close her eyes. Aang stopped bending the water that was holding up her and let her fall.

"MITO!" Mito looked to her right as she fell to see her brother.

"Brother..." Mito said as she closed her eyes.

**BAAWAHAHAHAH! A cliffhanger! So how was it guys? Is Mito going to die or live? Well that's for me to know and you to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO! How are you all doing and dame! You just swarmed by email with reviews. I just want you to know that the story is not over yet. In-fact I myself don't know when it will end, but all I know it won't end soon. Well here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!**

"MITO!" Naruto yelled. He quickly used a divesting wind Jutsu at the Avatar blowing him away. He quickly grabbed Mito. He tried to heal her but it wasn't working

"Mito! Mito! Oh god, please no! Work dammit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to heal his sisters wound. Mito brought her hand and caressed her brother cheek and smiled.

"Thank you...brother for...always...being there...for me." She said as she closed her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened. His sister was going to die! His mind was such a mess that he didn't realize that he was pulled in his mindscape. There sat his ancestor. Naruto looked at him.

"What are you doing?! I have to save my sister!" Naruto said as he tied to leave, but was stopped.

"Naruto you can't save her." The white haired man stated. Naruto looked at him darkly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him. The white haired man sighed.

"Naruto, she was struck down the by Avatar while he was in his Avatar state. Not many people know this but when the Avatar is in that state all his elements have his spirit in them. This means that should the Avatar deliver a killing blow during in his Avatar state then...the targets will and soul are completely destroyed, not even your Rinnegan can bring her back because there's no soul to bring back." The old man explained. Naruto's eyes widened and he sank down his knees. His sister was dead and even his ability to bring back the dead couldn't save her. His dear littler sister was dead. It felt worse than his father's death. Tears started to leak out his eyes and soon he started to cry loudly and uncontrollably. The old man looked on at his descendent in sorrow. Then it hit him.

"Naruto, there is one way to save her." The man said. Naruto looked up at him with red puffed eyes. His eyes held the smallest bit of hope. If there was a way to save his sister he would go to hell and back. He would do it for all of his family.

"Tell me!" Naruto asked/demanded. The old man sighed.

"Listen Naruto and listen well. This is the last of my soul and I can only do one thing and that will be to save your sister. This is your mindscape so time moves faster here so your sister's soul has yet to be destroyed completely. I can use my reaming soul and power to mend the gaps in her soul and pull it back together. However to do this I need your power to bring back the dead since I am going to need that to pull the piece of my soul into her. The power to bring back the dead does not only bring them back but also heal them on the spot and that is also why I need that ability, however if I do take that power you will never be able to bring the dead back to life. You will lose one of your paths, forever since. What is your choice?" The old man asked him. Naruto looked at him with hope. This was a no brinier for Naruto. He wanted to save his sister and if it meant his death so be it.

"Yes, I want to save my sister! So take it!" Naruto replied. The old man nodded and instructed Naruto to make the hand signs need to begin. Naruto soon exited the mindscape and looked down to see his sister's eyes almost closing. He quickly did four hand signs and put his right hand on her head. Then he yelled.

"Lost Arts: Soul Mending!" He yelled and soon a blue hue passed through him and into his sister. Soon Mito's wound started to close and she opened her eyes slowly. She was confused. She was sure that she had died, but she was alive. She looked up to see the crying face of her brother.

"Mito! Oh thank god! I thought I lost you!" Naruto said as he hugged his sister. Mito smiled and hugged him back. She was stilling feeling pretty weak and her eyes started to close again. Naruto noticing this quickly put her down and just in time as a few Uzu Black ops appeared.

"Take her to the medical wing and protect her like your life depends on it, understood?" Naruto ordered them. They all nodded before taking Mito away. Naruto then looked at the direction the Avatar was sent flying. He started to walk slowly to the fallen Avatar.

Aang opened his eyes and started to get up. He didn't know what happened. I second he was about to die, and now he was in a crater. He got up to see Naruto walking towards him very slowly. His red bangs ere covering his eyes. Aang at the time knew that the redhead was pissed. He didn't know what he had done, but he was pretty sure that it had really pissed off the redhead. Aang fearing for his life quickly got up and tried to retreat, but found him being pulled back by an unknown force. He turned around to see Naruto's right hand point at him in a pulling back motion and in his left hand was black rod. He quickly sent spears of water at him. Naruto was forced to move, but he quickly countered him with a water dragon. Aang quickly water bended the dragon into the water. Naruto then smirked. He went through a few hand signs.

"Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death." Naruto muttered and all around Aang the water rose and started to form in to small needles and they soon turned into ice. Soon the small needles all launched at him. Aang quickly slammed his fists together and formed a small air bubble around him that deflected the needles.

"Water style: Giant Vortex." Naruto muttered and launched a water vortex at Aang. Aang too busy was caught in the vortex. He was forced to hold his breath and ride out the vortex. The vortex finally ended and Aang was able to get out, however he was starting lose his energy.

"Water style: Water Missile." Naruto yelled and just that small spears of water launched out of the water like missiles. Aang once again was forced to doge them, but some did hit him. This was crazy. The redhead was throwing out water based attack like it was nothing and he wasn't even a bender.

"Lighting style: Lighting Strike." Naruto yelled. Great he knew lighting based attack as well? Wait. Lighting...Water...shit. Shit indeed because as soon as Naruto called out the attack the sky darkened and lighting strike down at Aang. It was electrifying to say the least. He was all ready drenched with water and now he was being struck with lighting. It was a miracle that he was still alive. The lighting stopped and Aang feel to the ground. Smoke was rising from his body as he looked up at the darkened sky. So this was it? This was how he died. Just as Naruto was about to attack again to finish him off, a bunch of Water and Earth benders interpreted him. Naruto growled at them. Then he noticed the flying bison.

"Aang come on! We have to leave! The invasion failed!" Sokka yelled out as he quickly grabbed Aang and pull in on Appa. Soon they were airborne. Naruto tried to stop them but was cut off by the enemy benders. He looked at them with pure rage. There were about 30 of them. They had surrounded him and all launched different attack. Naruto quickly dodged the attacks and quickly materialized a black rod before shooting it at one of them. The rod made impact and blew up. The rod took the 5 others with him. Naruto then materialized a katan and quickly started to slaughter the benders with brutal efficiency (just like how Madara did one time during the 4th war. That scene was just so epic.). By the end of it all Naruto had blood all over his cloths and some on his face. He looked up and knew that the Avatar was long gone by now. Still in his rage he roared into the sky as the sky darkened even more and rain started to fall.

"Naruto calm down." His mother's voice called out. He looked back to see his mother in her battle uniform and had some blood on it. He knew that his mother was not the one to sit back and watch as her home was invaded.

"Mother, Mito...almost died..." Naruto said as tears once again started to fall down his eyes. He looked down in shame. He failed. How could he have failed? He promised that he would never allow anything to harm his sister.

Kushina quickly hugged her son. She was informed of her daughter's conduction and when she was, she had gone into a kill spree.

"It's ok Naruto. Mito is just fine." Kushina said as he comforted her son.

"But I failed mother...she almost died..." He replied. Kushina sighed.

"No you didn't Naruto. You protected your sister and saved her from death. You know that your sister looks up to and wish to be just like you, but how can she if you keep being overly protective? She knew that risk of fighting the Avatar. Know this Naruto; Mito wants you to be proud in her. She wants you to know that she can hold her own. You should be proud in her, just like how I am proud in both of you." She said as she smiled down at her son. Naruto nodded. He could not protect her forever.

**5 hours later:**

It has been a few hours since the invasion had occurred. They had been able to capture many enemy benders thanks to Uzu Black ops, one of the benders being Katara. Naruto had noticed her when the prisoners we being marched to a special prison made for benders. It was all steel with no water source or earth. However right now Naruto stood next to Claire as they both stood in front of his mother and sister.

"Oh who's this Naruto? Is she your girlfriend? Did you finally decide to settle down?" Kushina asked. A few feats back Toph's hand twitched and her sister noticed it. Naruto just sighed, while Claire just blushed.

"No mother. She is not my girlfriend, it would be wired for a brother and sister to be such a thing." Naruto said. Kushina and Mito raised an eyebrow. What did he mean why sister? Naruto sighed and started to explain everything about his little adventure.

"So you are my daughter now?" Kushina asked. Claire nodded while keeping her head down. Would she be liked by her family? However she was broken out of her though when Mito hugged her.

"Sweet! I have a big sister now! I always wanted a big sister since I find big sisters to be cooler!" Mito said. Naruto meanwhile was bent down on his knees and drawing circles on the ground with a black cloud over his head.

"Big sister...cooler..." He muttered. Kushina just sweet dropped at her son's reaction. She went over to Claire and gave her a hug.

"Well, welcome to the family Claire." Kushina said. Kushina was never the one to turn away a family member, even if they were adoptive. Plus she would finally have one of her children's at home to talk to and play around with. Both Mito and Naruto were always out and came back only when they could. With Claire however she would remain here and she could bond with her mother and her uncle. Kushina sighed. Her brother was a strange one. He was always carefree and just liked to mess around with people, even with her.

Naruto just smiled as he looked at his mother and sister talking with their new family member. However his face turned serious when he thought about that girl.

"Toph, Tou-Ren, follow me." Naruto said as he and the two girls exited the room and headed to the prison.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Tou-Ren whispered to her sister.

"Wh-what? What do you mean ask him out! I don't like him!" She stated, but the blush on her face said otherwise.

"Don't like who?" Naruto asked as he turned back to them. Tou snickered as her sister tried to say something.

"Well you see. Toph likes this one guy, but he's too dense to notice that she likes him." Tou said hoping that Naruto gets the hint. Naruto looked at her and then to Toph and closed his eyes.

"I see...well don't give up on him! He might notice you!" Naruto said as he turned back and kept walking. Both sisters face palmed at the denseness of the redhead. Toph sighed. Why did she like that fool? He was kind, considered, sexy and many other things. Then she blinked. She didn't just like him. She loved him. Then she sighed again. Just how the hell was she going to make him notice her? Soon the stopped at the prison and stopped in front a cell.

"Stand guard here and do not let anyone enter." Naruto ordered and both nodded. He entered the cell to find a chained up Katara. He then sat down on a chair and closed his eyes.

"What do you want?" She spat at him. Naruto opened his eyes.

"You will tell me everything. If not then you will face something far more worse than death." Naruto answered as his Rinnegan shinned in the darkness sending shivers down her spine. She had never faced an enemy like this and all her mind was telling her was to run or better yet answer everything. Either way this was going to end badly for her.

**That's all for now! As you know I took away Naruto's ability to revive the dead. Some of you (You know who you are) were yelling down my throat that how irreverently deaths were since he could just revive them. I don't know the way I took the ability to do that was bullshit or not. Hell at least I TRY to explain how that kind of shit happens, because there are lots of writers out there that just do it without explanations. Well I hope you liked it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**NEW CHAPTER! How are you doing my friends! I have once again appeared with a new chapter! I thank you all for your reviews and it is because of that I have received the motivation to just write 3 chapters within a week's time!** **Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy and like always I try to fix my mistakes. See you next time!**

Aang slowly started to wake up. The last he remembered was Sokka taking him away from the battlefield. Wait. Away? He quickly shot up and looked around. He noticed that only he and Sokka were on Appa.

"Sokka, what happened!? And where is Katara?!" Aang asked. Sokka turned around and sighed.

"Aang...the invasion failed. We were doing well when this red haired woman appeared out of nowhere and started to completely destroy our forces. Along with her were many different soldiers clad in different uniforms. We couldn't even touch them much less get break through their line. Much of our troops were killed and a few hundred were captured. Katara and Zuko were one of the captured." Sokka explained. A look of worry formed on Aang's face.

"Sokka we have to go back! We have to save Katara and the others!" Aang cried out; however he was cut off when Sokka slapped him.

"Aang, get a hold of yourself look there is no way we can go back. We underestimated the Whirlpool forces. Each and every one of their people is trained for war and ready to defend and even if we go back we will most likely be killed. We are all that remains of the invasion force and as much as I hate to say it we have to return back to the Earth Kingdom. We can save my sister and Zuko later." Sokka said. Aang wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. They were beaten and now had to retreat. This was not just a defeat. This was a crushing defeat and it would only fuel the mass of the world to turn against their leaders and throw open their arms to Whirlpool. He lay back down and sleep soon took him over.

**Whirlpool Prison:**

Naruto had just gotten through Katara and he knew everything. He knew all the Avatar's plans now, not that he needed to know. Now he was standing in-front of Zuko, the former prince of the Fire Nation.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked with rage in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to talk to the Prince of the Fire Nation." Naruto sighed. Zuko growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a Prince of the Fire Nation, not anymore." Zuko spat out.

"Ah yes! That is true! You can't be a Prince if your Nation is longer around." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"Oh you haven't heard? You see when you and your littler friends were attacking my home, the Fire Nation's people decided to rebel against the Fire Lord. Our forces aided them in their rebellion, however there was a complication. You see the Earth king had a few of his agents within the Fire Nation that used our propaganda to their advantage. When the rebellion took place the Earth kings agents quickly took charge of the rebellion. However we found that out soon and acted like nothing was wrong, but then the rebels took over the palace we took them all out. The Fire lord, his loyalist, the rebels, the Earth kings agents. All of them were killed in our air strikes. Not only we killed the Fire lord, but we have also wiped out all rebellious elements. The Fire Nation is now under Whirlpool rule." Naruto explained and started to laugh when the look of horror appeared on Zuko's face. Naruto's eye then changed into the Rinnegan.

"Now then...let's begin..." Naruto said as Zuko starred at Naruto's Rinnegan.

**Few minutes later:**

Naruto walked out the cell and started to walk out with Toph and her sister right behind him. Toph building up the courage asked him a question.

"Naruto...what kind of girls do you like?" Toph asked. Tou-Ren almost tripped at her sister's question, however Naruto though about the question for a bit.

"Well...I like a strong women who can hold her own, but she is also kind and caring, kind of like you I guess." Naruto answered. However as he answered the question he started to think of many things that Toph was. She was strong and was very kind and caring, if you knew her that is. _'She's also cute.' _Naruto thought.

"Really? Well then I was wondering if...you know...if...you would like to go out with me!" Toph shouted out with her eyes closed. All she got was laughter as a response. She opened her eyes to see just an outline of Naruto's figure and her sister laughing.

"What's so funny?! And why are you laughing!?" Toph asked her sister.

"Well you see..." Tou-Ren point to where Naruto was at. A ramen stand...

"Wait...does that mean...that he..." Toph tried to say. Her sister just nodded and patted her on the back as she cried anime tears. She was asking the blond out when the whole time he was eating ramen...in the tons.

"Don't worry Toph. You will get your chance." Her sister reassured her. Toph sighed and nodded. Seriously how hard was it to get one guy to pay attention to you? It's like the writer of this story just wants to mess around with her. She sighed once more and followed their blond leader.

**A week later:**

It has been a week since the attack on Whirlpool had accord. Naruto and the rest of his forces had returned back to the frontlines and as such Naruto was overlooking the city of Ba Sing Se. The tanks were completed and were ready to commence the operation any minute. However before that could happen he had to exchange some prisoners. During his time to absence the Avatar and his allies were able to capture a few of his men and were now holding them hostage. He was about to lose some of his men just because he did not care for their lives. These were his soldier who had family back home and as the old saying goes the object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for is (I hope you all know where that quote is from). He needed to make a trade and thankfully he knew just the people to trade for, behind him stood 120 captured enemy benders including Katara and Zuko.

He started to walk up to the city wall and stopped right in the middle of the city and his forces.

"Avatar Aang, I would like to make a trade with you! Release my 46 men and I in-turn shall release all 120 prisoners from your failed invasion. Do note that these prisoners include your beloved Katara and your close friend Zuko. Failure to comply shall lead to the execution of all 120 prisoners of war before sundown." Naruto gave his ultimatum. He knew that the Avatar was still a child and as a child he had very little control over emotions. He would use those emotions to his advantage. As soon as he started to walk back he felt someone land right behind him. He turned around to see Aang standing before him.

"So, what is your answer?" Naruto asked. Aang thought about it once more before sighing.

"Look isn't there a peaceful way we can solve this? I mean look at how many people have died because of this war." Aang tried to reason with Naruto.

"Causalities? There are estimated 1,968 casualties throughout our little war. If you compare that to the 20,340 casualties that took place when the Fire Nation was waging war, I believe that this war was not that destructive at all. There is now no peaceful way to avoid this, not after you invaded my home and almost killed my sister. Now give me your answer because if you don't the number of lives lost is going to go up by 120." Naruto answered. He wasn't here to tall philosophy or any of that. He came here with demands and he needed a yes or a no.

"They world is not black and white Avatar. That is what you fail to see. Not everyone is nice and trusting like your friends are or your allies. After all if everyone were a good person, it'd obviously be a better world, but that is not possible. It is not possible because people do not have an understanding with each other. All these Nations talk and argue about what is right or wrong, while the masses suffer the consequences of actions taken by their leaders. The people don't have faith in one another due to the constant war and suffering and a better world shall emerge based on faith and understanding, even if I have to use blood and iron. Whirlpool is the land of opportunities where even a poor man can rise up to become a rich man. All it takes is self-determination. Now what is your answer?" Naruto asked once more. Aang wanted to say something, to argue with his belief, but he had nothing to say. Sighing once more he nodded.

"Very well...I shall accept your deal." Aang said. Naruto smirked.

_"Good all according to plan, he's taken the bait." _Naruto thought. Soon the prisoners were exchanged from both sides.

**Night time:**

Everyone was having a good time at the Whirlpool camp sits. Soldiers were sings, talking about what they would do once the wars over, drinking with their buddies. Everyone was having a good time. Naruto was walking around looking at them all. This was just the calm before the storm. Tomorrow the battle for Ba Sing Se would begin. Lately he was thinking a lot about Toph. He had been ever since she had asked that question. He could never really understand women but for some strange reason he was drawn to Toph from the very start. The first time he laid eyes on her he felt something. It wasn't something like friendship or camaraderie. He felt as if there was something more. Was it friendship? Or was it something more? Like love? He shook his head. When he was young he never believed in love at first sight, but what if that was the cause? Sighing to himself he quickly took a drink and headed off to bed. He would deal with it after the war was over.

**Next day:**

The sun was high in the sky as soldiers prepared for the upcoming battle. This would the hardest battle they would have to fight. Naruto stood on top of his command vehicle looking around as his men got ready.

"Attention me!" Naruto yelled out. Soon all the soldier stopped what they were doing and saluted him.

"It is good to see you all here today and it will be even better seeing you breaking through that wall!" The soldiers all cheered.

"Then we will teach those dogs how to fight!" He cried out as soldiers cheered on once more.

"Today we will show them the might of a Whirlpool!" Just as Naruto stretched out is arms a squadron of jets flew above him and towards the enemy wall.

**P-1000:**

"Ready the first salvo!" The officer in charge of the loading section yelled out.

"First salvo ready!" one of the loaders replied. Soon the barrels started to move up to match the target coordinates.

"Cover your ears!" Everyone covered their ears. This was going to hurt their ears like hell.

"FIRE!" Just like that 6 naval class shells were launched towards their target and they tore through 4 different sections of the walls. The wall had indeed been cracked, but still stood strong.

"Ready the second salvo!" Soon the second salvo was ready.

"FIRE!" Once again the shells hit the wall, but this time the 4 sections of the wall completely blew up.

"Target has been hit and destroyed! Switch targets to the inner city walls." The commander stated. They would deal with the other walls. For now the ground forces were to start their attack.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto smirked as he saw a section of the wall blow up. He grabbed his radio and turned it on.

"Operation: Crushing Earth is a go. I repeat Operation: Crushing Earth is a go! All units move to attack!" Naruto ordered and just like that the attack in Ba Sing Se had begun.

**It has finally started! The attack on Ba Sing Se has begun! I hope you like this chapter as always! See you next time!.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my fellow readers and writers or whoever you are! I have returned once more to deliver you another chapter to my story! However I would like to ask you all something. I have been thinking of doing a Naruto X Kill zone crossover; however it won't just be a Naruto X Kill zone. You see I thought that 'Hey what if I made a Naruto x Kill zone crossover over, but what if I found a way to where they could travel to other worlds?' This means that I could just pretty much make it to where it's a Naruto x crossover to pretty much anything you guys want me to make it. So tell me if you like that idea and I would also like that to be a challenge to other writers who wish to try it out! See you all later!**

Armored vehicles soon started to pour through the four destroyed sections of the walls. The Earth benders tried to bended the earth and make makeshift walls, however Whirlpool tanks quickly destroyed the walls. It wasn't easy for the Earth benders since they could hear the massive P-1000's shells flying over them that alone put the fear of god in them. As the tanks advanced forwards, armored troop carriers followed closely behind and unloaded troops as the advanced forward.

"Enemy benders! Right building, second floor!" A spotter shouted out. The tanks crew complied and blew the building sky high. There was fighting everywhere. Ba Sing Se had small narrow streets as such the Earth benders were able to block most of the streets. However that didn't help as Whirlpools own Earth benders cleared the paths.

"We have to fall back to the inner wall! The South side of the city is lost!" An Earth bender called out. However before he could get a response the Whirlpool forces launched red smoke.

"Why are they launching red smoke?" The squad leader asked, however he soon felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a spike of Earth sticking out of gut. He looked back to see his own comrade had killed him.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He asked as he spat out blood. He was a dead man and he knew it.

"Glory to Whirlpool." His comrade responded before running off to the inner wall. He wasn't the only one. 118 Earth benders had turned on their own comrade and were causing havoc among their own ranks. Meanwhile Whirlpool forces were rapidly advancing through the city. However their advance was halted before a massive Earth wall just rose up from the ground. This was the result of many Earth benders working together, but even then the wall was destroyed by tank fire and heavy shelling from the P-1000's.

"What the hell is going on?!" An Earth bender asked as he dodged another strike from his fellow Earth bender.

"I don't know! But some of our benders are tuning against us! We have to fall back to the inner walls!" Another one replied. Seeing no other choice the Earth benders started to fall back, however along the way they had to kill their own comrades who had turned on them.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto smirked. There were many ways to defeat an enemy, but to break his spirit was the most effective. He had all 120 prisoners brainwashed and had made them sleeper cell. The trigger for their sudden attack on their own allies was the red smoke. Now there was disorder among their ranks.

"Sir, company commanders are asking our policy concerning sleeper agents." An officer asked. Naruto thought about this for a while. While the sleeper cells indeed were helping his forces they were however brainwashed and once their intended task was completed they would return to normal.

"Kill them, in-fact, we have no need for Earth soldier prisoners all together. All Earth Kingdom soldiers are to be killed, even if they are surrendering." Naruto ordered. The officer nodded before relaying the order. He did so because he knew that even if taken prisoners they would still try to cause problems or worse cause civil unrest through rebellion. He wasn't taking any chances.

"I leave you in-charge, Toph follow me." Naruto ordered Tou-Ren as he and Toph ran off, most likely towards the Earth kings palace.

"Why they hell did he put me in-charge?" She sighed. True that she had led soldiers before but never at such a scale. At least the company commanders could hold their own.

"Orders?" An officer asked. She sighed. This was bound to give her headaches.

**Earth King Palace:**

Everything was falling apart. The attack on Ba Sing Se had begun and they were losing badly. If that wasn't enough about a hundred Earth benders turned against their own comrades and were fighting against them. Now the Dai Li were launching a coup d'état!

"You can't do this!" Aang yelled as he and his friend were forced out of the palace as they fought Dai Li agents.

"To insure the survival of our Kingdom we in-fact can!" Long Feng replied with a smirk. This was his chance! He would overthrow that foolish king and led the Earth Kingdom to glory!

"If you haven't notice Ba Sing Se is under attack and we are losing badly! There won't be an Earth Kingdom if Ba Sing Se falls!" Katara cried out. Long Feng laughed like a madman in response.

"Oh don't worry. Let's see if the Whirlpool forces have what it takes to kill innocent civilians." He said. Aang's eyes widened in realization.

"You wouldn't!?" He asked. All he got was a nod in response.

**Whirlpool forces:**

"Huh? What the hell? Hold your fire!" A soldier cried out. Soon all Whirlpool forces had ceased fire across all fronts.

"Those bastards!" A company commander yelled out.

"Orders sir?" A soldier asked.

"Do not fire! Those are all civilians and we have orders not to harm civilians at all cost!" He ordered. Across them were Earth benders that were holding their own people hostage. All across the Ba Sing Se Earth benders were holding their own people prisoners. Whirlpool forces were forced to stop their advance.

**With Naruto and Toph:**

Naruto looked over the city of Ba Sing Se through the inner wall. He spotted Earth benders holding their own people hostage. He frowned. He had not calculated this. Then again this was the Dai Li he was dealing with. He looked back and saw the inner city and sneered. The inner city was only for those that were wealth and had control in the political chain of the Earth Kingdom. He looked back to see the outer city. It was for the poor, those that were labeled as nothing more than peasants and this inner wall was a symbol of class division. This would have to go, but first he needed to demonstrate a show of power. He did a few hand signs. Toph mean while stood by him and looked over the city. She hated how the city was divided. She never cared if you we wealth or poor. All she cared about was what kind of person you were. She had seen Uzushiogakure. That city was huge, bigger then Ba Sing Se and there was not a single wall there that was designed to create class barrier.

"Tengai Shinsei!" She heard Naruto call out and soon she felt tremors. She looked up and her jaw dropped. There was a huge dame meteorite falling from the sky. Everyone could see it and everyone was looking at it with awe. Naruto soon picked up Toph bridle style and applied Chakra to his feat. He didn't see Toph blush and snuggle in his chest. Soon the meteorite crashed against the small section of the inner city and sent a shockwave through the inner city. The outer city was safe due to the inner wall shielding the shockwave. So shocked were the Earth Kingdoms forces that they didn't notice Whirlpool benders free the civilians who were quickly sent behind Whirlpool lines. Soon the offensive was renewed.

"Toph I want you to destroy this wall. Can you do it?" Naruto asked. Toph thought about it. Could she? She could try her...

"Yes I can Naruto." She replied. Naruto nodded and jumped down the wall with a screaming Toph in his hands. As soon Naruto landed he let go off Toph. As she stood tall facing the wall with her eyes closed. She took in a large breath. This was the first time she would be trying this. However if she was able to create Metal bending then the idea behind this should be the same. She opened her and did a wave like motion with her hands and slammed them into the ground. At first nothing happened, but then all of the sudden lava shot towards the base of the wall.

"YES!" She yelled and slammed her foot to the ground and just like a domino affects the wall started to collapse.

"Toph I didn't know you could bend lava." Naruto said with awe. He knew that she could bend metal, but lava? She might as well create an island with that ability. Toph grinned like she was a kid in a candy store. She was soon picked up by Naruto once more, much to her delight.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto said and started running towards the palace.

**With Aang:**

"Sir it appears that the inner wall has fallen and thanks to that meteorite our forces were stunned causing the enemy to secure the civilians." A Dai Li reported to Long Feng.

"What?" However before he could ask the inner wall soon fell.

"It's over Feng! Give up and actually try to help us!" Aang yelled. Feng just sneered at him. However before he could do anything he found a sword sticking out of his chest. He looked back to see Naruto, still holding Toph, with his sword going through Fengs heart. Naruto soon let go of Toph who quickly started to drive away the Dai Li agents as Naruto focused on the Avatar and his little group.

"So it was your idea to use your own people as a shield? Disgraceful" Naruto said before beheading the man. Aang meanwhile was shaken up by the brutality that he had just witnessed. However he was soon forced to dodge a lighting dragon that was aimed for him. Zuko tried to redirect the dragon, but was instead shocked by it. He was on his knees panting hard. Katara meanwhile started to heal him.

"Fire Style: Fire Wave!" Naruto cried out and a wave of fire towards Aang. Aang quickly used his Air bending to put the fire out, but was hit by a follow up attack.

"Earth Style: Crushing Walls." Naruto muttered as 4 walls rose up around Aang and quickly moved towards him. Aang jumped high into the air to avoid being smashed by the walls.

"Wind Style: Air bullet." This time Naruto shot bullets of air towards Aang. Aang having enough went on the offensive and sent a blast of fire towards Naruto, who quickly summoned a water dragon to put the fire out. Aang soon landed on the ground and tried to trap Naruto in the ground, but that failed when Naruto quickly dodged the Earth that tried to grab him. Aang stopped some water and quickly Water bended it around himself to make it look like an Octopus. He tried to grab Naruto who retaliated by sending bolts of lightning at the water Octopus. Once again Aang was electrified but was still standing. He let go of the water Octopus and shot shards of Earth towards Naruto.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall." Naruto muttered before throwing up a blob of Earth that soon became a massive wall that stopped all the shards in its place.

"You know for a child you fight well." Naruto said. Aang meanwhile was trying to catch his breath. He had fought people before, but never people who aimed to kill him. It was always trying to capture him, not only that but this time he had to fight to kill or else he would be killed instead. Naruto was about to talk, but was hit by a boomerang. He grunted in annoyance and looked towards the owner of the boomerang.

"Yh! Scour one for the boomerang!" Sokka yelled out with a grin. Naruto looked at him before he too grinned.

"You know your sister caused a lot of trouble in back at my home and I know that you were they one behind the attack. Tell me has you sister ever tried to hurt you?" Naruto asked Sokka.

"Hurt me? She would never do that!" Sokka answered with confidence. Naruto grinned even more.

"Really? Well I guess there's a first time for everything." Naruto said before doing a single hand sign. Sokka was confused by what he meant, however the confusion was soon replaced by pain as he looked down to see a water spear that had just pierced his heart. He looked back to see his sister, Katara, had just pierced his heart by a water spear. Aang looked back and his eyes widened.

"SOKKA!" Aang cried out.

**AND CUT! I really am evil aren't I? I promise you that this will be the last cliffhanger. So please don't burn me by the stake! If you do then I won't be able to writer! Well I will see you all later! Bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter my good readers! I present to you the last chapter of Whirlpools Revenge! I don't know if this story was short, but to me it was long and I thank each one of you who stayed till the end! I hope you stay around till the next story. Until then enjoy!**

"SOKKA!" Aang yelled as he watch Sokka fall to the ground dead. He looked back to Katara to see that she was about to attack him.

"Katara stop! What's wrong with you! You just killed your brother!" Aang said as he dodged an ice spear. Katara said nothing but continued to attack.

"Katara please! Come to your senses! I don't know what he did to you but please!" Aang tried to reason with her. She hesitated before she attacked him again. Aang quickly trapped her and prevented her arms from moving.

"Aang...you...must...kill...me." She tried to speak out.

"No Katara I can't! I love you too much to kill you!" Aang responded before he killed at Naruto.

"Please! I beg you! Just leave her be! I'll do anything you ask!" Aang begged Naruto. Naruto just shook his head.

"You don't get it don't you? This is war. I am to doing this out of revenge, but simple because she is the enemy and as an enemy I will do everything I can to break my enemy. Look around you Avatar. Just how much of war have you seen? How much of death have you seen? How much of pain have you seen? How much of suffering have you seen? While you and your friends traveled the world to master the elements, the people suffered. While you and your friends had fun adventure others fought for their lives just to get by day by day. This is your fault Aang. You abandoned the world a hundred years ago! This wouldn't be happening if you just would have manned up a hundred years ago and accepted the fact that you were the Avatar and instead of mastering the elements you should have used to political and social pull to bring about reforms to the Nations, but what do you do? You run away. You always run away. Now watch as you beloved friends fight to kill you." Naruto responded to Aang's plea and just like that Katara broke free of her Earth Prison and resumed her assault on Aang. Zuko tried to help Aang out, but his fire was put out by Katara's water.

"Zuko! I need you distract her! I got to get close to her and break free of whatever is controlling her!" Aang ordered Zuko. He quickly started to mediate and just like that he entered the Avatar state. As Zuko was distracting Katara, Aang quickly got behind her and put his hand on her head. Both of them just stood there and soon Aang's Avatar stated died down. He had taken a gamble and used his Avatar energy to release Katara from the mind control she was suffering from. Weakly Katara turned around to a teary eyed Aang.

"You're ok. Thank the spirits you're ok." Aang said as he hugged her. Katara hugged back and soon backed up and looked towards her dead brother.

"Sokka! Aang what happened!?" Katara asked him. Aang looked down in sadness.

"Katara...while you were under Naruto's mind control...you killed your brother." He answered. Katara eyes widened and she just broke down and started to cry.

"I am surprised that you broke my control over her. Oh well, at least I have one more." Naruto said as he did a single hand sign again. Aang was confused once more before his eyes widened in understanding. He looked back to Katara to see a fist of Fire going through her heart.

Katara looked back to see that it was in-fact Zuko's fist going through her chest.

"Why..." She asked him.

"Glory to Whirlpool." Zuko answered before pulling the fire fist out. Aang watched as Katara fell slowly to the ground, dead. His wide eyes still glued to her lifeless form and he dropped down to his knees. Tears started to leak out of his eyes. Katara was dead. How could he have let this happened? How did he let this happen? Zuko then started to walk to Aang, but was forced to dodge when a stream of fire passed by him. He looked back to see his uncle Iroh.

"ZUKO! What is the meaning of this!?" Iroh asked in rage. He had just arrived, only to find his nephew killing one of his friend, and not just any friend, but the Avatars girlfriend.

"Everything that is done is for the glory of Whirlpool." Zuko replied in monotone voice. Iroh now understood why his nephew did what he did. He is under the control of that redhead.

"Release my nephew from your control at once!" Iroh demanded Naruto. Naruto looked at the old man for a second.

"No." Naruto answered before he started to move towards the Avatar. Iroh tried to stop him, but he was blocked by Zuko. He gritted his teeths and realized that he had no choice but to fight his nephew, only the Avatar could release him of the control he was under.

Naruto approached the still shocked Avatar. As he approached he started to do hand signs. As he was about 10 feet's away from the Avatar he stopped and finished his hand sign.

"Lost Arts: Spirit Extraction!" Naruto said and slammed his hands in the ground. Soon a seal appeared on the ground and raced towards Aang. The seals quickly started to cover Aang and soon they stopped. They started to glow before Aang let out a scream. Soon a spirit was soon being pulled out of him. The spirit had tattoos of light blue and was white. The spirit looked down and Naruto and tried to attack, but found that she wasn't able to move.

**"YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO!?" **The Spirit of Raava asked Naruto meanwhile started to do a long set of hand signs.

"I know what I am doing you obsolete relic of the past and to be quite frank you are weaker than your enemy Vaatu, who is dead thanks to me. I killed him during my time at the South Pole. You see I felt a strange energy during my time there and realized that it was very much like the Avatars, but was very dark. The old fool tried to take over my body, but I destroyed his spirit before he could attempt." Naruto answered. Raava was shocked to learn that her long time enemy was dead. Was this the reason why she could feel the spirit world dying? After all the point of Vaatu's seal also acted as a gate way to the Spirit world. However the Spirit world needed this world to survive! If she were to fall then the gate way to the Spirit world would collapse and would sever all connections to this world and the Spirit world. This was all because the Spirit world was too attached to this world; however this world was far larger than the spirit world. Should the connection be cut, the Spirit world would destroy itself. This would cause all spirits that did not take on a physical form like the Moon and the Sea spirit to die. She had to stop this boy from doing something like that, however Naruto had soon finished his Jutsu.

"Lost arts: Spirit Destruction!" Naruto yelled. Raava soon started to feel a massive drain on her power.

**"You fool! Do you not realize that without the spirit world there would be no more benders!?" **Raava bluffed. Naruto chuckled.

"Do you take me for a fool? The spirit world and the art of bending have nothing to do with each other. I know for a fact that it was the Lion Turtle's that gave the people the ability to bend, but only when the people went out to travel through the spirit world, they were supposed to return that ability after the came back from the spirit world. The only reason the Lion Turtle stopped doing that was because of the first Avatar, Wan. He closed of both portals to the Spirit world. As such the Lion Turtles did not need to give the ability to bend, however they also didn't take away the ability to bend." Naruto answered.

**"How do you know of this!?**" Raava asked in outrage. This boy knew more then he should.

"It helps when you have found the world's oldest library. Though the spirit that created the library was quite...aggressive, as such he had to be dispatched. How I know more than just that. In-fact it was you and Vaatu that opened the spirit world portals far before the time of the Avatar or my ancestor. Your foolish actions caused the Spirits to attack the Human civilizations. Your actions sent humanity back severely hundred years. I guess we got lucky when Whirlpool was able to retain a few bits and pieces of the past. The world didn't need an Avatar in the past! Only through you and your enemies' actions was the Avatar needed. The world does not need you. Humanity can stand on its own!" Naruto explained as he watched the spirit of Raava scream out in pain as it slowly dissolved into nothing. Naruto watched as the Avatars body fell over lifelessly. The Avatar was dead and would stay dead forever and the spirit world was now destroyed. He looked back to see Iroh having a hard time trying to stop his nephew. He wasn't fighting to kill his nephew, but rather stop him. He noticed that Toph was done dealing with the Dai Li.

"It's over Iroh. The Avatar is dead and so is the Spirit world. We don't need the spirits other then the Moon and the Sea." Naruto stated. Iroh knew that the boy was telling the truth. In-fact only the Moon and the Sea spirit had true connections to this world, but that was only because they were forced out of the spirit world. Naruto seeing that Iroh won't stop shook his head and decided to end this. He would break Iroh's mind. He formed a single hand sign and just like that Zuko stopped before blood started to leak out of his mouth. Iroh dashed foreword to grab his nephew.

"Zuko! What did you do to him!?" Iroh asked. Naruto looked at Iroh with a blank face.

"I exploded his heart thanks to s seal I installed on his chest. He is dead." Naruto said. Iroh's eyes widened and quickly put his ear to Zuko's chest and he couldn't feel a beat. Just like that rage over came Iroh and he sent a stream a hot fire towards Naruto or so Naruto though. The Fire steam changed direction and headed towards Toph. She quickly bended an Earth wall in front of herself, but was a bit too late. The steam of fire hit Toph right shoulder. Naruto seeing this felt rage inside of him, just like how he felt when Mito was almost killed, but this was different. If he was honest with himself he knew that he liked Toph. From the start when he first saw her he knew there was something different about her and as time went on he realized that Toph was very much like him. Both born in a noble family and both really went against the norm of nobility. Always seeking to help the poor and always being carefree. He quickly sent a stream of lighting and literally fried Iroh. He then ran towards Toph.

"Toph are you ok?" Naruto asked as Toph gritted her teeth in pain.

"Does it look like I am ok?" Toph asked. Naruto chuckled before he took out a medical kit and started to apply it. Toph looked at him as he was dressing her wounds. She kept looking at him and realized that it was now or never.

"There, that should mupphh!" Naruto was cut off when Toph kissed him right on the lips. At first he was shocked, but then gave into the kiss. He wrapped her hands around her and closed his eyes. Soon they pulled way because of the need air.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked. Toph rolled her eyes in response.

"Well you are just so dense; I just had to make the first move." Toph answered. Naruto was confused for a second before he finally realized.

"Oh! So that's why you all ways blushed around me!" Naruto said. Toph nodded.

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me." She said before pulling him in to another kiss. As they did, the Earth forces started to fall apart and Whirlpool forces had pushed through the inner wall and advancing on the palace. By the next day Ba Sing Se had fallen and the last of the Earth forces were eradicated, they had chosen to fight to the last man. Now the flag of Whirlpool flew for the Earth Kings palace and the city was slated to be completely rebuilt. The Earth Kings palace however would not be destroyed and be converted into a government building.

**A month after the fall of Ba Sing Se:**

The whole month was hectic. The people know that the Avatar was dead and the war was now over with the last major city being conquered by Whirlpool forces. The people of Whirlpool however celebrated all through the month. For them justice was delivered by the death of the Avatar and the world was united under one banner, the banner of Whirlpool. Years from now they would tell their children of this day, a day when their dreams became a reality. Now however a victory parade was in full swing through the large city streets of Uzushiogakure. Everyone in the city was there to watch the military parade throughout the city. Naruto looked on as the people cheered as military units marched through. The cheering was even louder when tank's or artillery's units passed by. He looked up and noticed that night was almost upon them and soon the fireworks would start. He looked to his right and saw Toph standing next to him and holding his hand. He smiled to himself. During the month they had gone out on a few dates and needless to say it was possible the best month of his life. A few bangs were heard in the sky as he looked up to see that the fireworks had already started.

**7 Years later:**

The world has enjoyed 7 years of peace and advancement. Thanks to Whirlpool cities like Uzushiogakure could be founded almost everywhere. Everyone had prospered thanks to the new reforms and the new government system introduced by Whirlpool. Yes the world was at peace.

"Daddy! When are you going to wake up?" Except for Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to see a 6 years old girl with red hair and milky clouded eyes. This was Natsuki Uzumaki, the first born of Naruto and Toph. While Natsuki had inherited her father's intelligence, she had also inherited her mother's stubbornness, which was even stronger than his.

"Ok, Ok, I am up Natsuki. Where are your brother and mother?" Naruto asked.

"Mother right now is playing with Toph outside! Come on! You have to come and play too! You promised!" She said. Naruto sighed before getting up and following his daughter. As he walked out side he saw Toph playing with their 5 years old son Rui Uzumaki. Rui had his mothers black hair but a few red streaks and he had is fathers eyes. Toph meanwhile had only grown more beautiful throughout the year.

"So you're finally awake?" Toph asked her husband. Naruto sighed once more.

"Yes, doing paper work is a long and a hard job. I wonder how my mother always kept up with it without going insane. Not only that, but the Ballesteros Empire is starting to cause trouble again."Naruto replied. About 4 years ago the Ballesteros Empire had attempted to invade Whirlpool territory in order to retrieve Claire and to his surprise the commander of the said invasion was Karl La. Needless to say the Ballesteros forces were quickly repelled and a small section of their land was occupied by Whirlpool forces. Ballesteros was forced to withdraw and surrender. Whirlpool demands were outrages, but they had no choice but to obey them. Toph just sighed. When was Ballesteros ever going to learn their lesson?

"Well enough of that just enjoy the rest of the day." She told him. Naruto smiled and nodded. He was going to have as much fun as he can, because after this it was right back to paperwork.

_"I have got to ask mom how she survived with all this paperwork." _Naruto though. Yes life was good. 

**Well this is it people. It has been a long ride for me and all of you! I hope you all liked this story and stay around for when I release a new story. For now this is goodbye! **


End file.
